


Сердце человеческое

by Anonymous



Series: Сердце человеческое [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Scamander Family, this is not the end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Чемодан Ньюта Скамандера не становился тяжелее, сколько бы существ ни скрывал в себе, но впервые с начала пути Ньюту показалось, будто он взвалил на себя непосильную ношу. Он покинул Судан, забрав тёмную сущность, бившуюся внутри волшебной сферы, и оставив после себя мёртвую девочку. По крайней мере, утешал себя он, на короткий отрывок своей несчастной жизни этот ребёнок получил имя.





	1. Арабелла

**Author's Note:**

> Лучи любви [замечательной Ане](https://twitter.com/amtalkingwhat), которая рассказала мне свою идею и разрешила над ней поиздеваться. Без тебя ничего этого не было бы! ♥
> 
> Рейтинг будет меняться, равно как и предупреждения. Пока их нет. Это очередной милый фикс-ит, о котором вы не просили.

Имени у девочки не было.

У неё вообще ничего не было — ни семьи, ни друзей, ни крыши над головой. Её забрали к себе христианские миссионеры, и не забрали даже, а отбили, когда местные собирались её казнить.

* * *

Ньют сошёл с парохода в Порт-Судане и вечером того же дня встретился с мужчиной по имени Хасан. Он разводил бумслангов, и Ньют надеялся узнать от него кое-что для своей книги.

Они расположились на террасе под парусиновым тентом, защищавшим их от палящего африканского солнца. Хасан — темнокожий мужчина с хитрым, как у лисицы, лицом и неожиданно светлыми зелено-жёлтыми глазами — сразу же красноречиво покосился на палочку в руках Ньюта.

— Ты лучше убери, — сказал он вместо приветствия на беглом английском. — Они такое не любят.

Из-за ворота белой кандуры Хасана выглянула изумрудно-зелёная змейка. Глядя на неё, Ньют невольно улыбнулся.

— Здесь можно особо не бояться, — продолжил Хасан. Проследив за взглядом, он вынул змею и аккуратно переложил её в подставленные Ньютом ладони. — Здесь много колонистов. Цивилизация. Но если увидит какой луо, то может выследить и казнить. По их законам это можно.  
— Казнить? — удивился Ньют. Змейка обвилась вокруг его запястья и нырнула под широкий рукав. — За что?  
— За колдовство, — пожал плечами Хасан. — Пару дней назад они казнили целую толпу недалеко от Порт-Судана. Миссионеры выручили только одну девчонку, но и с ней что-то нечисто.  
— Она волшебница? — поинтересовался Ньют.  
— Кто знает, — ответил Хасан. — Я слышал, что она какой-то выродок, вроде как не человек. Но ты тут не за ней. Говори, что тебе надо и что ты дашь мне взамен.

Ньют кивнул и расстегнул чемодан.

* * *

Когда Ньют отправился к миссионерам за девочкой, он ожидал встретить оборотня, потому что «выродок» и «не человек» подходили этому лучше всего. Тем сильнее было его удивление, когда он увидел обычного ребёнка, запертого в пустой комнате наедине с гигантским распятием на стене.

На её смуглом теле не было шрамов, обычных для жертв ликантропии. Абсолютно обнажённая, она сидела на полу и смотрела на Ньюта с выражением покорной обречённости на лице. На вид ей было лет десять, но из-за худобы и затравленности она выглядела несколько младше.

Пройти к ней, прикинувшись врачом, Ньюту не составило труда.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он. — Я — Ньют. Ньют Скамандер.  
Девочка не ответила, и тогда заговорила сопровождавшая его женщина, высокая и плотная американка:  
— Она не разговаривает, доктор Скамандер. Она вообще очень странная.  
— В каком смысле — странная? — спросил Ньют, не сводя с девочки взгляда.  
— Мы забрали её у народа луо, — объяснила американка. — Они считали, что девочка — колдунья, и собирались её казнить. Конечно, никакого колдовства не существует, но видит Бог, доктор Скамандер, с ребёнком что-то нечисто. Священник пришёл, чтобы прочесть над ней молитву, и тогда вокруг неё как будто забурлило что-то чёрное. Как будто задымилась она. Мы её быстро заперли тут, мало ли чего. Священник считает, что она одержима, и предлагает провести обряд экзорцизма, но для этого нужно обращаться в Ватикан...

Последнее предложение Ньют не понял вовсе, но ему и не нужно было его понимать. С замиранием сердца он вгляделся в худенькую фигурку на полу, которая ответила ему таким просящим и жалостливым взглядом, что у него защемило в груди.

Бедный ребёнок.

— Вы не могли бы выйти? — попросил он у американки. — Я попытаюсь к ней подойти. Вас она боится.  
— Вы же не священник, доктор Скамандер, — с сомнением ответила она. — Если она действительно одержима...  
— Она не одержима, — сказал Ньют с сожалением. — Она больна. И я попытаюсь ей помочь.

Когда они остались вдвоём, Ньют опустился на пол в десятке футов от девочки и скрестил ноги. Он не знал, как обращаться с испуганными детьми, но знал, как вести себя с испуганными животными. Никаких резких движений. Никаких громких звуков. Только мягкая и ласковая речь.

Он мог предположить, кем была эта девочка. О таких, как она, уже давно ничего не слышали, но Ньют знал о них, как знал о любых опасных фантастических существах — и о порождениях магии, которая свернула не в ту сторону.

— У тебя же нет имени, правда? — спросил он тихо. — У меня есть одна добрая традиция. Когда я беру к себе животное, я даю ему новое имя. В новую хорошую жизнь — с новым хорошим именем, так я считаю.

Он улыбнулся и придвинулся чуть ближе. Девочка неотрывно следила за ним, но не пыталась напасть или убежать. Тогда он продолжил:  
— Я назову тебя Арабеллой, если ты не против. «Арабелла» — имя корабля, на котором я приплыл из Индии. Ты не животное, конечно, но я думаю, имя тебе пойдёт. Арабелла, — повторил он уверенно, глядя на неё, как повторял имена животных, чтобы они быстрее к ним привыкли. — Можно, я подойду к тебе?

Она, конечно же, не понимала ни слова, тем более на английском. Но слова не имели значения, важны были интонации. Ньют умел найти общий язык даже с самым опасным зверем.

Его ошибкой, как он понял после, было думать, что обскуры ничем не отличаются от других магических тварей.

Чемодан Ньюта Скамандера не становился тяжелее, сколько бы существ ни скрывал в себе, но впервые с начала пути Ньюту показалось, будто он взвалил на себя непосильную ношу. Он покинул Судан, забрав тёмную сущность, бившуюся внутри волшебной сферы, и оставив после себя мёртвую девочку. По крайней мере, утешал себя он, на короткий отрывок своей несчастной жизни этот ребёнок получил имя.

* * *

Ньюту редко снились кошмарные сны, он сам мог припомнить только три таких: после отчисления из Хогвартса; после войны; после Судана. С войной получилось особенно грустно, пусть Тесей и говорил, что Ньют был для неё попросту слишком мал. Он не был мал, он просто был Ньютом — тем, кто жаждал воспевать жизнь, а не обрывать её.

Когда кончилась война, он отправился в своё первое кругосветное путешествие, и это время было самым счастливым в его жизни. Ньют чувствовал себя так, словно оказался в нужное время и в нужном месте. Для своего зверинца он создал магическое пространство — возился с ним больше года, просчитывал, планировал и творил, и кошмары, устав терзать его, ушли.

После Судана он впервые за много лет боялся закрыть глаза. И был прав: стоило ему смежить веки, как на край его деревянной кровати в нише стены присела смуглая девочка с пушистыми кудрявыми волосами. Глаза её были затянуты белой плёнкой. Ньют лежал, не двигаясь, пока искусственная ночь не сменилась на искусственный рассвет.

Промучившись пару дней, Ньют принялся за расширение зверинца. Он расширил его вдвое, сделал так, что теперь тяжёлые снеговые тучи, пройдя пару десятков футов, превращались в грозовые. Это отняло у него несколько месяцев, и кошмары вновь ушли. Ньют был истинным хаффлпаффцем: ничто не отвлекало и не успокаивало его лучше, чем честный и искренний труд.

Ньют помнил Хогвартс, помнил войну и помнил Судан, но почти забыл, каково это — когда от тоски обмирает сердце. Втайне Ньют надеялся, что ему уже не доведётся этого испытать, но он ошибся, как ошибся когда-то с Арабеллой.

Обскуры не были магическими тварями, но, похоже, необязательно было быть магической тварью, чтобы оставить след в душе Ньюта Скамандера.


	2. Эта безбрежная Атлантика

**Ньют Скамандер**

За иллюминатором плескались тёмные воды Атлантического океана. Пароход (Нью-Йорк — Саутгемптон, Великобритания, десять дней пути) был в плаванье второй день, и почти всё это время Ньют правил черновики за столиком в каюте. Несколько раз он спускался к себе, но животные всегда находили, чем его занять, и Ньют справедливо решил, что будет спокойнее закончить работу снаружи.

В обед он прогулялся по пароходу, вышел на палубу, чтобы полюбоваться пенящимися волнами. На секунду из кармана его жилета выглянул Пикетт, пискнул с недовольством и спрятался обратно. Ему не понравился ветер.

Никому на пароходе не было до него дела. Он всегда брал билеты подешевле, хотя мог позволить себе первый класс (просто чтобы не занимать чужое место), и никогда не привлекал внимания («Ньют Скамандер, натуралист, писатель, очень приятно» — лучший способ отвадить от себя любопытствующих). Среди разношёрстных пассажиров Ньют растворялся, но не чувствовал себя комфортно, поэтому, побродив с полчасика по палубе, он вернулся в каюту, где немедленно принялся за работу.

Посидев над черновиками, Ньют встал, потянулся и замер. В тёмном углу, до которого не добирался свет из иллюминатора, клубился дым. Ньют машинально выхватил палочку и тряхнул головой — на случай, если разыгралось воображение. И действительно: когда он открыл глаза, дым исчез.

— _Ревелио_ , — на всякий случай сказал Ньют, и когда ничего не случилось, добавил: — _Гоменум ревелио_. — И снова ничего не произошло.

Пикетт высунулся из кармана и негодующе затрещал. Ньют улыбнулся.

— Ты прав, — сказал он, подставив руку, чтобы Пикетт на неё вскарабкался. — Пора обедать.

Он пересадил лечурку на плечо, открыл чемодан и спустился, чтобы накормить животных.

* * *

Дым вернулся ближе к вечеру, когда Ньют вычитывал главу про африканских фвуперов. Он приметил его краем глаза — густые чёрные клубы, которые бурлили, как неверно смешанное зелье. Стараясь не шевелиться, Ньют скосил глаза. Самопишущее перо, замершее над абзацем, дрогнуло и со стуком упало на бумагу, и этот стук, казалось, спугнул дым — он дрогнул и растворился.

Ньют мог поклясться, что видел во тьме очертания человеческой фигуры.

Пикетт, дремавший под лампой, пискнул.

— Ага, — рассеянно ответил ему Ньют, не сводя глаз с того места, где был дым.

Наверное, он задремал, пока корпел над черновиком. Наверное, так было и в первый раз — Ньют ужасно не выспался, когда садился на пароход, а потом ещё и окками подвернул лапку. Зверьку было хоть бы что, зато Ньют возился с ним пару часов, причём большую часть времени уворачивался от острых, как лезвия, зубов. Его персональная коллекция шрамов пополнилась ещё одним прямо на большом пальце.

— Ничего удивительного, — сказал он Пикетту. — Я должен был догадаться.

История с обскуром оставила тяжесть на его душе — она легла рядом с той, которая уже там была. Пару ночей ему снились авроры и их заклинания, а ещё вспышка белого света, которая растащила тьму на части. Это не были кошмары, нет, Ньют бы понял. Скорее, бесконечное и лишённое всяких эмоций повторение одной и той же сцены.

А вот это, подумал Ньют, продолжая рассеянно смотреть на стену каюты, были настоящие кошмары.

Он улыбнулся, когда Пикетт забрался ему на плечо и потянул за волосы.

— Ты как всегда прав. Самое время расширить тибо вольер, верно?

* * *

Кошмар приходил к нему ещё трижды, и все три раза Ньют не спал. Или думал, что не спал. Это уже начинало пугать — никогда раньше ужасы не настигали его во время работы, в самые радостные и спокойные часы его жизни.

Когда пришёл первый кошмар, он работал над вольером с тибо. Самка принесла поросят и стала агрессивнее относиться к самцу, поэтому Ньют решил, что им нужно пространство побольше. Тибо были территориальными животными, мирно сосуществовавшими только в брачный период. Он завершился, и каждому зверю теперь требовалось своё личное место.

Ньют отошёл подальше, чтобы полюбоваться на результат, и в этот момент слева от него мелькнула тень. Он вздрогнул и развернулся, чтобы — как он и думал — не обнаружить там ровным счётом ничего.

Хорошее настроение быстро улетучилось. Он торопливо убрал за собой, вернулся в каюту и прямо из неё аппарировал на тёмную верхнюю палубу, где кроме него был только ледяной ветер и блеклый лунный свет. По крайней мере, вид безбрежного океана ненадолго изгнал из его головы дурные мысли.

Во второй раз он возился с лунными тельцами. Они так привыкли к нему, что спокойно кружили под искусственной луной, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания. Ньют ходил по полянке и собирал в ведро навоз, чтобы потом разбросать его на клумбах.

Он не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал, как за его спиной сгустилась тьма, и развернулся. Дым, принявший смутные очертания человеческой фигуры, дрогнул и распался на узкие ленты.

Невероятным усилием воли Ньют заставил себя закончить дела, а потом пошёл в свой закуток и минут десять копался в блокноте. Оттуда он выудил сложенный в несколько раз клочок бумаги. Когда-то давно, после войны, Тезей записал для него рецепт зелья, которое должно было прогонять кошмары. Им пользовались солдаты, и им пользовался сам Тезей.

Зелье, конечно, не работало. Или работало не совсем так, как должно было. Может, думал тогда Ньют, это зелье работало только для героев войны, а не для тех, кто трусливо бежал от необходимости убивать.

Он всё равно сварил его и выпил перед сном. Спал Ньют как младенец, но когда разомкнул веки утром, прямо перед ним стоял обскур. Нет, не обскур, а тот самый мальчик, которого авроры убили в заброшенном метро. Он выглядел потрёпанным, трясся и, кажется, плакал, но Ньют не мог сказать наверняка, потому что начал плакать сам.

— О, Мерлин, — проговорил он сквозь зубы и привстал на одной руке. — Мне жаль, что я не смог тебе помочь. Мне правда очень жаль.

Лицо мальчика переменилось, и Ньют потрясённо замер: ещё никогда его кошмары не реагировали на человеческую речь.

— Стой! — Ньют протянул руку, но дым взметнулся, сжался в плотный клубок и исчез.

Он остался лежать в каюте один. Где-то за горизонтом поднималось солнце, высвечивая тесную комнатку сумеречным сизым светом. Свет прогонял из каюты тени, и Ньют не двигался, пока они не исчезли вовсе — кроме тех, которые попрятались по углам.

Обскур не был кошмаром. Обскур был мальчиком из нью-йоркского метро, который как-то спасся из-под заклинаний авроров. Криденс, так его звали. Криденс Бэрбоун, как уточнила потом Тина. Несчастный Криденс Бэрбоун, загнанный в угол всем миром и вынужденный защищаться как умел.

Ньют сел, спустив на пол босые ноги, и задумчиво повертел в пальцах палочку. Он никогда не считал себя оптимистом, потому что в его работе оптимизм мог стоить жизни, но глубоко ценил надежду.

* * *

Обскур объявился на закате следующего дня, когда Ньют внёс последнюю правку в главу о валлийском зелёном драконе. Текст получился идеальным: понятным, подробным и точным. И главное — объективным; именно объективности, на взгляд Ньюта, так не хватало магам-зоологам.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и, сцепив на затылке руки, потянулся. На этот раз обскур начал подниматься прямо перед ним. Сначала это была одна тёмная ленточка, которая смешалась ещё с несколькими, затем они начали клубиться и перетекать друг в друга, пытаясь обрести форму. Ньют неотрывно следил за ними, чувствуя не страх, как раньше, а почти радостное предвкушение.

Через минуту обскур замер, будто в нерешительности, и начал перестраиваться в человеческий силуэт. Сначала Ньют увидел подёрнутые белым глаза, а следом и всё лицо.

Ньют выпрямился.

— Эй, — сказал он негромко. — Криденс? Ты ведь Криденс? Ты помнишь меня?

Обскур перестал клубиться — теперь он напоминал настоящего человека, худощавого и сгорбленного, силуэт которого словно набросали тушью. Его глаза потемнели. Криденс Бэрбоун — почти во плоти — уставился на Ньюта со смесью ужаса и мольбы.

— Ты меня слышишь? — Ньют чуть-чуть подался вперёд. — Ты можешь говорить?  
— Я... — Голос Криденса надломился, лицо его скривилось, он в ужасе огляделся. — Я... Где я?  
— Ты на корабле, — немедленно ответил Ньют. — Ты в безопасности, ты со мной. Я хочу тебе помочь. Криденс, ты помнишь меня?  
— Вы... — Криденс запнулся. Его фигура, уже почти обретшая форму, вдруг смазалась. — Вы были там, — прошептал он. — Мистер Грейвз...  
— Нет, — торопливо заговорил Ньют, — нет-нет-нет...  
Он почти протянул к Криденсу руку, но вовремя себя одёрнул. Однажды он так же бросился на испуганное животное, а потом неделю терпел костеростки, стараясь не реветь под укоризненным и жалостливым взглядом Тесея.

— Криденс, — вместо этого сказал он, аккуратно нащупывая на столе палочку. — Криденс, я Ньют Скамандер, друг Тины, ты помнишь Тину? Я хочу тебе помочь.

Криденс отшатнулся, и дым потянулся за ним.

— Мне так больно, — сказал он почти спокойно, и в следующее мгновение дым полностью скрыл его силуэт. Тьма взметнулась волной, и Ньют едва успел крикнуть _«Протего!»_ , прежде чем она захлестнула и его.

В щите не было нужды: обскур сжался в крохотную ленточку и опустился на пол, остановившись прямо перед мерцающей полупрозрачной стеной. Поколебавшись, Ньют снял заклинание, и лента уверенно скользнула ему под ноги.

— Ох, — выдохнул Ньют. И добавил задумчиво: — Вот значит как.

* * *

Ему, быть может, не хватало напористости, зато терпеливости и наблюдательности было не занимать. В конце концов, только благодаря этим своим качествам он смог дописать первую в магическом мире подробную классификацию фантастических животных.

Ньют замер, не доходя десятка футов до вольера нунду. Гигантский леопард, беспокойно бегавший вдоль невидимого глазу щита, тоже остановился. Ньют нёс ему мясо, а теперь ужин по непонятным для зверя причинам откладывался.

Если Криденс был жив... Ньют себя поправил: Криденс был жив, просто он пока не разобрался, как так вышло, хотя после утреннего инцидента спустился к себе, разделся донага и изучил каждый дюйм одежды. Криденс был жив, и теперь Ньюту придётся внести корректировки в свои планы. Из Саутгемптона он планировал отправиться в Лондон, чтобы встретить Рождество с семьёй и отдать в печать книгу, а потом поехать в Шотландию по наводке одного приятеля. Всё это заняло бы у него не больше месяца. Теперь...

Нунду взлетел на утёс и злобно раздул зоб, выпуская в воздух ядовитый газ.

— Прости, — улыбнулся леопарду Ньют и кинул ему мясо, которое легко прошло сквозь защитный купол. — Задумался.

Он закончил с кормёжкой, почистил вёдра и сам не заметил, как оказался в закутке с суданским обскуром. Под ногами хрустнул снег. Ньют поднял взгляд и увидел, что тёмное пятно двинулось в его сторону.

Здесь всегда было холодно. Искусственный ветер гнал по искусственному небу искусственные облака, и тропический муссон из соседнего вольера сам превращался в пушистые снежные хлопья. Они выпадали несколько раз в неделю — Ньют следил только за тем, чтобы снега не было слишком много.

Было что-то в самой паразитической сущности обскура, что-то холодное и тёмное. И поэтому, наверное, тварь так тянуло к человеческому теплу: стоило Ньюту показаться здесь, как клубок тотчас же объявлялся рядом. Он не пытался напасть, но всегда кружил вокруг и действовал на нервы.

Смотреть на обскура Ньюту было тяжело. Именно поэтому он оставил пойманное в волшебный кокон существо неизученным — работа требовала от него объективности, но он не мог быть объективным. Своими необдуманными и глупыми действиями Ньют причинил вред человеку, и теперь обскур служил ему напоминанием о безрассудстве.

Словно почувствовав перемену его настроения, чёрное пятно приблизилось. Это была чистейшая паразитическая магия, лишённая не только мозга, но даже нервной системы, однако сейчас обскур выглядел почти заинтересованным. Зажав в правой руке палочку, Ньют протянул левую руку, и обскур поплыл к ней.

— _Депульсо_ , — взмахнул палочкой Ньют. Паразита отбросило в сторону.

Ньют развернулся и вышел, почти выбежал из закутка. За спиной хлопнула, сходясь, магическая ткань, но холод не отпускал его, пока он не выбрался в каюту. Здесь он сел на койку, прислонившись спиной к стене, и приготовился ждать.

До конца плаванья оставалось всего шесть дней, и Ньюту хотелось, чтобы Криденс явил себя до того, как они окажутся в Великобритании.

* * *

— Привет, — сказал Ньют, не отрываясь от нарезания ветчины. — Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты воплотился среди магглов, так что пришлось сократить количество прогулок по палубе и пропустить ужин. Я не взял с собой человеческой еды, только корм для животных. Людям его нельзя, так что я аппарировал на корабельную кухню и прихватил кое-что оттуда.

Он развернулся. Криденс стоял перед ним, всё ещё нечёткий, но уже вполне узнаваемый — худой ссутуленный подросток со скуластым лицом. На нём был знакомый Ньюту тёмный костюм, только пиджак истрепался так, что один из рукавов держался на честном слове.

Выглядел Криденс испуганным. Он беспомощно озирался, пока его взгляд не остановился на лице Ньюта. Ньют подавил инстинктивное желание опустить глаза и улыбнулся.

— Будешь ветчину? Я взял яиц, хлеба и пару пончиков. Могу сделать чай — чая у меня...  
— Ньют… — перебил его Криденс и замолк, будто испугавшись собственного голоса. — Мистер Скамандер?  
— Всё верно, это я, — ответил Ньют. — Но называй меня Ньютом. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Криденс сглотнул. Он стоял неподвижно, чуть сгорбившись, как стоит испытывающее боль животное: ни шага влево, ни шага вправо, чтобы не стало хуже. Скорее всего, ему и правда было больно, хотя Ньют не знал, ранили ли авроры его физическое тело. На скуле Криденса была ссадина, но она могла появиться там раньше.

Странно, что даже спустя много дней она выглядела так, будто её нанесли вчера.

— Мне больно, — послушно ответил Криденс. Силуэт его смазался, но быстро вернул чёткость. Похоже, обскур реагировал на то, что чувствовал его хозяин.  
— Я могу тебе помочь. — Ньют отложил ветчину и вытер тряпкой пальцы. — Если ты позволишь.

Он хотел спросить, как Криденсу удалось спастись, как он попал на корабль, что случилось после боя с аврорами. Но мальчику явно было плохо — судя по растерянному и затравленному взгляду, он пока ещё даже не осознавал, где находится.

— Ты на корабле, — объяснил Ньют, стараясь говорить спокойно, ровно и уверенно. — Мы плывём в Англию, через пару дней будем на месте. Меня зовут Ньют Скамандер, я занимаюсь волшебными животными. — Он вдруг понял, что это может быть важно, и добавил: — Я волшебник. Как и ты, Криденс.

Криденс распахнул глаза и испуганно отступил, упершись спиной в один из заваленных книгами столов. Он огляделся ещё раз, но уже более осмысленно, словно осознанность возвращалась к нему постепенно, как постепенно обретало чёткость его тело. Обскур пока ещё кружил вокруг, но дыма стало намного меньше.

— Ты в безопасности. — Ньют не двигался. — В безопасности. Здесь только я и мои животные. Мы не причиним тебе вреда.  
— Почему я здесь? — жалобно спросил Криденс. Он попытался сделать шаг, но оступился, почти потеряв равновесие, и с недоумением взглянул на свою ногу.  
— Мы это выясним, — ответил Ньют. — Тебе больно? Я могу подойти?

Криденс бросил на него быстрый встревоженный взгляд, а потом неуверенно кивнул.

Было бы нечестным сказать, что Ньюту не было страшно — он прекрасно помнил, на что был способен обскур. Однако тот ничего не сделал, даже когда между Ньютом и Криденсом осталась всего пара футов.

Решившись, Ньют протянул ему руку ладонью вверх. На неё Криденс уставился с недоумением.

— Помню метро, — прошептал он. — И мистера... Мистера Грейвза. Он тоже был волшебником. Он тоже хотел мне помочь.  
— Мистер Грейвз был не тем, за кого себя выдавал, — поспешно ответил Ньют, так и не убрав руку. — Это был совсем другой волшебник, который притворился мистером Грейвзом. Он хотел начать войну, но у него ничего не вышло. — Он улыбнулся. — Ты ему не позволил.  
— Я? — удивился Криденс.  
— Мы можем поговорить обо всём потом, — сказал Ньют. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я... у меня тут есть кровать, она не особенно удобная, но сойдёт. — Ему вдруг стало неловко. — Наверное.

Криденс продолжал рассматривать его ладонь. Он вдруг поднял лицо, и Ньют почти вздрогнул — такими серьёзными и злыми стали его глаза. 

— А что взамен? — спросил Криденс. — Что вы хотите взамен?  
Ньют растерялся.  
— Ничего, — ответил он.  
— Все чего-то хотят взамен. — Злоба исчезла из глаз Криденса. Он сгорбился ещё сильнее и обхватил себя левой рукой. Теперь обскура не было совсем, и без него Криденс как будто уменьшился в размерах.

Качнувшись, он отошёл от стола и обошёл Ньюта по дуге. Похоже, обскур давал ему какие-то силы, потому что теперь он выглядел так, будто готов был свалиться на пол и уснуть прямо здесь. И Ньют не был уверен, что осмелился бы перетаскивать его с места на место даже в бессознательном состоянии.

Он демонстративно сцепил руки за спиной.

— Пойдём, — сказал он, — я покажу, где ты можешь поспать.

**Криденс Бэрбоун**

_Раз, два, ведьма прилетела._

Он дрейфовал на границе сознания, открывая глаза и тут же проваливаясь обратно в сон. Сначала он мельком видел прямую спину в не по размеру большом светло-сером пальто, потом — уже другую в ярко-синем. Вокруг говорили люди, и их бормотание его убаюкивало.

Больно ему не было. Он выныривал из дрёмы на считанные секунды, но ещё ни разу ему не удавалось сконцентрироваться настолько, чтобы осмотреться. Он просыпался и засыпал.

Он забыл, кто он такой. Или что он такое.

_Три, четыре, ведьме не удрать._

Он открыл глаза и увидел молодого рыжеволосого мужчину в светлой рубашке, который сидел, сгорбившись, над письменным столом. Перед ним были разбросаны десятки листов исписанной бумаги, которые он поднимал, осматривал и раскладывал по стопкам справа и слева.

За этим он наблюдал несколько минут. Силуэт мужчины был зыбким: он то растворялся совсем, то обретал чёткость, или это он сам то проваливался в сон, то снова пробуждался. Его убаюкивало на волнах, но тут мужчина отложил всё, поднялся, потянулся и уставился прямо на него.

Внутри него дрогнуло что-то тёмное и вязкое.

_Пять, шесть, ведьма заревела._

Мужчина снова сидел на стуле у стола. Над бумагами парило перо — оно писало само, подчиняясь взгляду хозяина. Или, по крайней мере, так это выглядело со стороны.

На этот раз он почти понял, что происходит, ему почти удалось выбраться из мрака, но взгляд мужчины снова устремился в его сторону, и тьма захлестнула его целиком.

_Семь, восемь, время умирать._

Ему казалось, что он видел животных, невероятных, фантастических, незнакомых. Но внимание его было приковано не к животным, а к мужчине, который ходил за ним следом изо сна в сон.

Он был здесь постоянно: стоял в вольере, насыпал что-то в вёдра, разговаривал с кем-то невидимым, переодевался, обедал, листал книги и возился с бумагами. В нём было нечто болезненно знакомое, и он как якорь тянул Криденса на поверхность.

Криденса.

Над ним навис сколоченный из необработанного дерева потолок, который был так низко, что до него можно было дотянуться рукой. Именно это Криденс и сделал: протянул руку и упёрся пальцами в сухое тёплое дерево.

А потом его захлестнули воспоминания.

Он помнил всё, каждую мелочь. Память не наплывала с милосердной неторопливостью, а хлынула волной, вышибив из него дух. На секунду он забыл, как дышать, задохнулся, закашлялся, попытался вскочить и оказался погребён под сплошным мраком. Но мрак перестал дарить забвение — он сам стал напоминанием о том, что Криденс сделал.

Сквозь застилающий уши рёв он услышал голос и кинулся к нему, как заблудившийся кидается к свету.

— Криденс, — повторил голос, — Криденс, ты слышишь меня? Успокойся. Всё хорошо. Ты в безопасности.

Мрак расступился, и Криденс выпал из него на землю. Перед ним на коленях стоял мужчина. Криденс помнил его и помнил его имя. Ньют Скамандер. Он протягивал ему руку, но не решался подойти, словно Криденс был животным, которое в любую секунду могло на него броситься.

Может, и вправду могло. Может, даже хотело.

— Не подходите, — попросил он, и Скамандер медленно отполз назад.

Теперь Криденс мог оглядеться. Он находился в какой-то мастерской: вдоль стен стояли столы, заваленные разными вещами, вещи заполоняли полки и даже пол, из середины комнаты вела вверх и уходила во тьму длинная деревянная лестница. В нише была кровать, похожая на сколоченную из досок коробку без одной стены, в которую кто-то положил матрас, подушку и одеяло.

Криденс стоял на четвереньках. Он помнил, что Скамандер предлагал ему помощь, говорил, что они находятся на корабле, что они плывут в Англию. Только Криденс ему не верил. Этот человек хотел помочь ещё там, в метро, но чем он отличался от мистера Грейвза? Все они были ведьмами, и, может, ма не так сильно ошибалась...

Но мама была мертва. И Честити. И Модести...

— Модести, — сказал он вслух. — Модести, моя маленькая сестра. Что с ней?  
— Модести? — растерялся Скамандер. — Маленькая девочка? Её забрала Тина, ты же помнишь Тину? С ней всё будет хорошо. Криденс, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Теперь, когда об этом заговорили вслух, Криденс осознал, что не может подняться. Его руки и колени исходили мелкой дрожью, дышать было тяжело, а во рту стоял отвратительный привкус крови. Болели грудь и горло, голова, глаза. Но Криденс привык терпеть боль, поэтому он ответил:  
— Нормально.  
— Но ты говорил совсем другое, — заметил Скамандер. — Ты говорил, что тебе больно.

Он говорил, и он это помнил, но тогда он не был самим собой — он был испуган, и паниковал, и не знал, что делать. Он и теперь не знал, что делать, но мог хотя бы немного взять себя в руки.

Криденс попытался подняться. С третьей попытки ему удалось оторвать от земли ладони и сесть на пятки, каким-то чудом удерживая равновесие. Теперь заболели ещё и рёбра. Скамандер сел напротив в такой же позе, только его руки расслабленно лежали на коленях.

— Что будет теперь? — спросил Криденс после паузы. Ведьмы пытались его убить, он хорошо это понимал. У них не получилось. Но они, наверное, не привыкли отступать так просто.  
— Мы доберёмся до Англии, а там посмотрим, — ответил Скамандер. — Лучше решать проблемы по мере поступления, правда?  
— За мной будут охотиться?  
— Нет. Нет. — Скамандер запнулся и отвёл взгляд. — Все думают, что ты... В общем, они считают, что ты больше не опасен. Никто не будет тебя искать. Тем более, в Англии. Мы больше не в Нью-Йорке, Криденс, тебе нет нужды бояться.

Звучало это не очень убедительно, но что Криденсу оставалось делать? Он не смог бы бежать с корабля. Между США и Англией — Атлантический океан, его не переплыть. К тому же, бежать ему было некуда.

Он оказался чудовищем. Он не понимал, как выжил, и не особенно хотел это понимать, потому что чем больше он знал, тем хуже становилось. Может, было бы лучше, если бы он умер.

Скамандер не двигался. Если мистер Грейвз пытался подойти поближе, то Скамандер не делал ничего подобного. Он только смотрел, причём так, что их взгляды ни разу не пересеклись.

Он не выглядел опасным, даже напротив. Криденсу приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы считать его опасным.

— Криденс, — наконец сказал он, и голос его зазвучал мягко и тихо. — Ты ранен. Понимаю, ты хочешь, чтобы тебя оставили в покое, но раны нужно осмотреть.  
— Только не магией, — быстро ответил Криденс. Мистер Грейвз убирал следы с его рук одним касанием, но теперь Криденсу была глубоко противна сама мысль об этом.  
— Не магией, — торопливо согласился Скамандер. — Никакой магии. Обещаю.  
Поколебавшись, Криденс кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места.  
— Мне нужно к тебе подойти, — почти виновато сказал Скамандер. — Обещаю, что не причиню тебе вреда.

Но проблема была совсем не в этом, хотел возразить ему Криденс. Он же был чудовищем. Он не мог так просто взять и пообещать, что не причинит никому вреда, даже если Ньют Скамандер действительно желал ему только добра.

Ему всё-таки удалось подняться и, пошатываясь, добраться до кровати. От дерева тянуло теплом и ещё чем-то — как будто шерстью или кошками, хотя Криденс пока не увидел здесь ни одной кошки. Скамандер тоже поднялся, вытащил из-под ближайшего стола низкий табурет и сел в десятке футов от кровати.

— Ты не мог бы раздеться? — вдруг спросил Скамандер. Он тут же осёкся, встретившись взглядом с недоумевающим Криденсом, и спешно добавил: — У тебя могут быть раны. — Он помолчал. — Непохоже, чтобы ты истекал кровью, но... всё равно. Магические травмы могут быть очень опасными, если о них вовремя не позаботиться.  
— Вы врач? — спросил Криденс.  
— Нет, — ответил Скамандер, — но я немного смыслю в целительстве. В медицине. Я ухаживаю за животными. Многие из них попадали в беду, и многие из них не любят магию.

Он изо всех сил старался выглядеть неопасным. Мистер Грейвз... Мистер Грейвз был другим. Он был серьёзным, и строгим, и жёстким. Взрослым, сильным и самостоятельным. Увидев его впервые, Криденс понял, что он мог бы ему помочь, потому что он выглядел как человек, который может помочь.

Ньют Скамандер выглядел так, словно ему было ещё хуже, чем Криденсу.

— Я не буду подходить к тебе или трогать тебя, — сказал Скамандер, — пока ты мне не разрешишь. Некоторые травмы, хм, очень характерные. Необязательно рассматривать их вблизи, чтобы понять, что делать. Но тебе станет лучше.  
— Без магии, — на всякий случай уточнил Криденс и потянулся к пуговицам жилета.

В Новом Салеме у Бэрбоунов был свой врач — он лечил Честити больное горло, а Модести — лихорадку. Он осматривал Криденса, когда тот упал и вывихнул лодыжку. Ма могла быть строгой, но она не хотела, чтобы её дети поранились или погибли. Тем более, что салемский врач умел отводить глаза от следов, которые оставлял ремень.

Криденс поднял руки, чтобы стянуть с себя пиджак, и поморщился от боли. Скамандер тоже поморщился, будто ему было неприятно на это смотреть. Неудивительно, подумал Криденс. Мало кому было приятно на него смотреть.

Он аккуратно свернул пиджак, положил его рядом с собой и принялся за жилет. Пальцы тряслись, но Криденс упорно расстёгивал пуговицы. Следом шла рубашка, и когда он стащил её с плеч, глаза Скамандера удивлённо расширились.

Криденс опустил взгляд. На его груди красовался огромный синяк, расползшийся до рёбер и, наверное, захвативший часть спины. Как будто в него что-то врезалось — что-то большое и тяжёлое, вроде лошадиной повозки.

— Похоже, ты воплотился, когда по тебе ударили заклинаниями, — заметил Скамандер. Он слегка привстал, но тут же сел на место. — Но гематома — это не страшно. Ты не мог бы глубоко вдохнуть, поднять руки и сказать, что чувствуешь?

Криденс послушался. Вдыхать и двигаться было больно, о чём он и сообщил.

— Скорее всего, сломаны рёбра, — предположил Скамандер. Он поднялся и пошёл к столам. — У меня есть зелья, которые снимают боль и помогают срастись костям. — Криденс кивнул и принялся застёгивать рубашку, но Скамандер, не оборачиваясь, его остановил: — Не одевайся пока. Я дам тебе чистую одежду. А свою положи рядом, я потом её почищу.

Покопавшись на полках, Скамандер вытащил коробку, а из неё вынул несколько бутылочек. На каждую была наклеена этикетка, исписанная вручную, но Криденс сидел слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть слова.

— Это, м-м, для костей, — сказал вернувшийся Скамандер, поставив на табуретку жестяную кружку. — Но будет неприятно, поэтому это, — рядом с первой появилась вторая кружка, — снотворное.

На снотворное Криденс уставился с подозрением.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — как ни в чём не бывало говорил Скамандер, глядя куда-то в пол. — Сейчас я принесу тебе что-нибудь из одежды. Ты хочешь есть? Пить?  
— Пить, — попросил Криденс. От одной мысли о еде его желудок спазматически сжался.

Он получил воду, чистую светлую рубашку и штаны. Тут Скамандер немного замешкался.

— У меня нет ванной и уборной, — признался он, — я обычно моюсь там, где остановился. Сейчас ночь, и если хочешь, мы можем подняться на корабль. Нас никто не увидит.  
— Разве мы не на корабле? — удивился Криденс.  
— Технически. — Скамандер рассеянно почесал в затылке. — Это сложно объяснить, но я могу показать. Или оставить всё до завтра.  
— До завтра, — пробормотал Криденс. Его начало подташнивать от усталости и от боли, которую приходилось скрывать. Он медленно поднялся, чтобы подтащить к кровати табуретку, и взял с неё рубашку, а потом вопросительно посмотрел на Скамандера.  
— Ах, да. — Тот торопливо отступил к лестнице. — Я тебя оставлю. Если что — зови, я услышу. Как только переоденешься, выпей сначала то зелье, что справа... слева от тебя, а потом то, что справа. Снотворное действует быстро.

Сказав это, он вскарабкался по лестнице и исчез. Криденс запрокинул голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там было. Похоже, другая каюта. Наверное, весь корабль принадлежал Ньюту Скамандеру, иначе откуда ощущение, что он жил тут постоянно?

Криденс переоделся, стараясь не трогать раны, сложил свою одежду и, поколебавшись, положил её на край табуретки. Потом он взял кружку, стоявшую справа, и заглянул в неё. Оттуда пахнуло чем-то едким. Зажмурившись, Криденс выпил варево, которое больно обожгло глотку, и запил его водой. Оставалось только снотворное.

Лишаться сознания Криденсу не хотелось: ему казалось, что если он выпьет снотворное, то случился что-нибудь страшное. Но яд мог быть и в другой кружке — и тогда получалось, что он его уже выпил. С другой стороны, зачем Ньюту Скамандеру было его травить? Набравшись храбрости, Криденс выпил и это зелье, после чего забрался под одеяло и свернулся клубком.

Как и обещал Скамандер, сон пришёл быстро.

* * *

Криденс не знал, сколько времени проспал. Несколько минут после пробуждения он лежал неподвижно, глядя на деревянную стену ниши. Дышать стало проще, и он с каким-то детским трепетом набрал полную грудь воздуха.

Воздух здесь пах травами, теплом и звериной шерстью.

Криденс перевернулся на другой бок и вздрогнул, потому что с табуретки на него смотрела гигантская кошка. Её огромные уши оканчивались чёрными рысьими кисточками. Она была пушистой, с густым полосатым мехом коричневато-серого цвета, тяжёлой мордой и круглыми жёлтыми глазами, которые взирали на Криденса так, словно он был уличным попрошайкой, стащившим с прилавка булочку.

Кошка не шевелилась, только лениво помахивала хвостом. Криденс молча её разглядывал, опасаясь не то что шевельнуться — даже вздохнуть.

— Это низль. — С лестницы спрыгнул Скамандер, явно пребывавший в великолепном расположении духа. Он улыбнулся. — Вроде кошки, но умнее. Очень независимое животное, — сказал он даже с некоторой гордостью. — Её зовут Лира, и она принадлежит моему брату.

Брату? Почему-то то, что у ведьмы мог быть брат, повергло Криденса в недоумение. Но вместо этого он спросил:  
— Она кусается?  
— Скорее, молча презирает. — Они с кошкой обменялись взглядами: Скамандер смотрел на неё с нескрываемой симпатией, кошка на него — с откровенной брезгливостью. — Низли выбирают одного хозяина и относятся к нему очень преданно. Но Тесею нужно было работать, поэтому я забрал Лиру себе. Правда, мы так и не подружились.

Словно в подтверждение его слов кошка открыла пасть, обнажив острые белые зубы, и зашипела. Криденс инстинктивно поджал к груди ноги.

— Они чуют лгунов и обманщиков, — сообщил Скамандер, не обратив на гневный выпад кошки никакого внимания. — Не то чтобы я был лгуном, — добавил он задумчиво. — Думаю, Лира просто злится, что Тесей её оставил. Ну ничего, малышка, скоро ты к нему вернёшься.

Скамандер остановился перед кроватью Криденса и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Ну что? — спросил он. — До Саутгемптона полдня пути. Сейчас ранний вечер, но, думаю, не случится ничего ужасного, если мы прогуляемся на кухню и возьмём еды. — Он вдруг замолк, лицо его стало тревожным. — Если ты хочешь, конечно.

Криденс прислушался к себе. Теперь, когда ушла боль, пришёл голод. И желание помыться: ощущение было таким, будто он несколько часов метался в горячке, и всё его тело от лба до пальцев ног покрылось липкой испариной.

— Не возражаешь, если я посмотрю на твои рёбра? — спросил Скамандер. Он снова улыбнулся. — Никакой магии.

Он был настолько доброжелательным и улыбчивым, что Криденсу стоило безумных усилий держать оборону. На самом деле, думал Криденс, никто не собирался ему помогать. Этот человек занимался волшебными животными — так он сказал. Может, Криденс был для него просто очередной диковинной тварью. Ма рассказывала о людях, которые похищали с нью-йоркских улиц детей, увозили их в Африку и держали там в клетках на потеху остальным. «Как зверей», — припечатывала ма. «Не стоит верить незнакомцам, — говорила она. — И уж точно не стоит идти за ними, даже если они сулят вам все сокровища мира».

Криденс уже нарушил обещание и горько за это поплатился. Мистер Грейвз внушал силу и уверенность, Ньют Скамандер излучал тепло и приветливость, но всё это могло быть просто двумя сторонами одной монеты.

Может, в Саутгемптоне ему удастся сбежать.

Он сел в кровати, спустив на пол ноги, и расстегнул рубашку. Синяк исчез — его грудь и рёбра были совершенно нетронутыми. Криденс вдохнул и выдохнул, поднял руки и повёл плечами. Ничего не болело.

— Прекрасно! — воскликнул Скамандер. Сидевшая на табуретке кошка нервно дёрнула хвостом, спрыгнула на пол и скрылась под столом. — Как невежливо, — крикнул ей вслед Скамандер. Из-под стола ему ответило раздражённое шипение. — Кстати, это Пикетт.

Скамандер протянул руку ладонью вверх. Криденс ошарашенно уставился на крохотного человечка, который, казалось, был слеплен из стебельков и листочков. Он походил на созданную ребёнком поделку — и тем сильнее был шок Криденса, когда поделка вдруг ожила и разразилась сердитым треском.

— Пикетт не очень любит перемены, — виновато сказал Скамандер и посадил существо в нагрудный карман рубашки. — Но я уверен, что вы с ним поладите. Ну что, пойдём?

Криденс кивнул, и Скамандер вскарабкался по лестнице, махнув ему напоследок рукой. Криденс последовал за ним по лестнице, которая оказалась намного длиннее, чем он думал. 

Сверху была обычная каюта, но удивило Криденса совсем не это. Его удивило то, что они вылезли из порядком побитого чемодана коричневой кожи.

Сердце у Криденса замерло. Не сдержавшись, он сказал самую глупую и очевидную вещь из всех возможных:  
— Это чемодан.  
— На него наложены чары расширения, — пояснил Скамандер. И добавил после небольшой паузы: — Изнутри он больше, чем снаружи.

Они помолчали: Криденс как завороженный смотрел на открытый чемодан, стоявший посреди комнаты. Он видел лестницу, ведущую вниз, и крохотную серую точку — кошку Лиру, выбравшуюся из-под стола и деловито обнюхивавшую что-то на полу.

— Это неопасно, — зачем-то сказал Скамандер. — Правда неопасно. Чары очень надёжные.  
— А если они перестанут работать? — Криденс бросил на него быстрый взгляд и тут же отвёл глаза.  
— Они не перестанут, — ответил Скамандер. — Вот твои вещи, там есть мыло и полотенце. Ты можешь переодеться в душевых.

Одежда лежала стопкой на краю маленькой корабельной тахты. Помимо кровати тут был стол, шкаф, несколько поток и круглое окно, за которым в серых закатных сумерках плескался океан. Всё это показалось Криденсу знакомым — он уже бывал здесь. Или, точнее, здесь бывал обскур, который видел сидевшего за столом рыжеволосого человека, раскладывавшего листы бумаги по двум разным стопкам.

— Готов? — спросил Скамандер, и Криденс снова кивнул. Он взял свою одежду — она была очень чистой и даже выглаженной, но от неё не пахло едким мылом, как пахло от выстиранных мамой вещей.

От неё вообще ничем не пахло. Криденс украдкой покосился на руки Скамандера, ожидая увидеть красные мозоли на фалангах, как у Честити или ма, когда они занимались стиркой. Но его руки были совершенно нетронутыми, если не считать веснушек и пары мелких шрамов.

— Пойдём, — сказал Скамандер. По пути к выходу он захлопнул чемодан, щёлкнул замками и придвинул его к стене. Криденс почему-то забеспокоился за Лиру, но Скамандер наверняка знал, что делал.

Они вышли в коридор. Скамандер старался держаться рядом, но не подходил слишком близко, за что Криденс был ему благодарен.

Никогда раньше Криденс не бывал на корабле и ожидал чего-то необыкновенного, но изнутри пароход выглядел почти как дом Бэрбоунов, только не такой обшарпанный. Стены были обиты деревянными дощечками; слева и справа в каюты вели двери, которые различались между собой только номерами. Коридор был узким, и пару раз им пришлось отойти к стене, чтобы пропустить других людей.

На них никто не обращал внимания. Мимо прошёл тощий мужчина в белом банном халате, который держал в руках свёрнутую трубочкой газету. Потом они увидели двух молодых женщин. Одна из них бросила быстрый взгляд на Криденса, улыбнулась и пошла дальше. До Криденса донёсся запах её духов — резкий и сладкий аромат, от которого захотелось чихнуть. Ма всегда говорила, что духами пользуется только тот, кто не моется, но втайне Криденс считал, что говорила она так из зависти. Немытой женщина не выглядела.

— Вот и душ, — сообщил Скамандер, выдернув Криденса из размышлений, завернул в небольшой коридорчик и толкнул белую дверь.

Внутри оказалась отделанная светлой плиткой комната с пятью закутками, над каждым из которых висел душ. Точно такая же была в их доме, только вместо пяти закутков у них было три. Ею пользовались все жильцы, но ма строго следила, чтобы дети ходили мыться только ночью, и только когда в душе никого не было.

Сейчас один из закутков был занят: в нём, отфыркиваясь, купался намыленный с ног до головы мужчина. Криденс замер. Скамандер проследил за его взглядом и шепнул:  
— Если хочешь, можем вернуться ночью.

Почему-то это вызвало у Криденса негодование. Мама была мертва. Прямо сейчас Криденс плыл на крохотном кораблике по Атлантическому океану, а через каких-то полдня он окажется в Англии, в трёх с половиной тысячах миль от родного дома. Может, ещё через неделю его продадут в Африку, чтобы посадить в клетку и показывать другим ведьмам. Меньше всего он должен был бояться раздеваться при незнакомцах.

— Нет, спасибо, — храбро сказал он. Скамандер покосился на него, но спорить не стал.  
— Я подожду тебя в коридоре, — сказал он. — Я уже... м-м... мылся, пока ты спал. Если что — зови, я услышу.

С этими словами он исчез за дверью.

Криденс подошёл к крайнему из закутков (подальше от моющегося мужчины) и сложил вещи на полку, потом стянул с себя скамандеровскую рубашку. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он торопливо ощупал грудь, где всего несколько часов назад расплывался уродливый синяк. Сейчас от него ничего не осталось — только бледная тонкая кожа, сквозь которую прощупывались рёбра.

На нём не осталось никаких ран, только застарелые шрамы от ремня, которые не взяло волшебное лекарство Ньюта Скамандера. Криденс ощутил укол разочарования: он надеялся, что зелье уберёт и их тоже.

Он приступил к мытью, с запозданием поразившись, как же ему этого не хватало. Вода была горячей, мыло приятно пахло, а полотенце оказалось пушистым и мягким. Криденс вытерся и с сомнением уставился на свою старую одежду, которая теперь казалась ему мрачным напоминанием обо всём плохом. Он позволил себе ещё одну наглость — оделся обратно в вещи Скамандера, пусть рубашка и не была первой свежести.

От ткани пахло травами, его собственным телом, а ещё чем-то тонким и болезненным. Криденс вздохнул. Вряд ли Скамандер согласится носить рубашку после того, как в ней ходил он.

Застёгивая манжету, он заметил на ткани вышитые золотистой нитью буквы: Н.А.Ф.С. Вензель, совсем как на одежде богачей. Скамандер был богатым? Он не походил на богача, но Криденс мог судить только со стороны обычного человека. Вдруг богатство ведьм исчислялось не деньгами, а властью, или силой, или количеством съеденных душ, как считала ма? Впрочем, Скамандер не походил и на того, кто питается чужими душами.

Он вышел в коридор, прижимая к груди стопку одежды. Если Скамандера это и удивило, он не подал вида, только улыбнулся.

— Ну как? — спросил он. Криденс кашлянул.  
— Нормально. — И добавил: — Спасибо, мистер Скамандер.  
— Просто Ньют, — ответил тот и качнул головой, приглашая Криденса пойти следом. — Дальше у нас по плану ужин. Думаю, есть в ресторане смысла нет, так что выберем что-нибудь и вернёмся в каюту.  
— Мне жаль, что я вас утруждаю, — искренне заметил Криденс. Ему правда было жаль. Он не привык быть обузой: его приучили, что самое худшее, что может с ним случиться, — это быть должным другим людям. «Бэрбоуны обойдутся без чужой милости», — постоянно повторяла мама.

Но Скамандер очень удивился. Он остановился и впервые посмотрел Криденсу прямо в глаза.

— Криденс, — сказал он. — Я очень рад, что ты жив. И ты совсем меня не утруждаешь, даже наоборот.

Именно этот момент выбрал высокий полный мужчина, чтобы налететь на них с криком: «Мистер Ньютон Скамандер! Мистер Ньютон Скамандер, это вы?».

Скамандер вздрогнул и, окинув незнакомца быстрым взглядом, опустил глаза.

— Всё верно, — сказал он. — Это я.  
Мужчина был одет в коричневый костюм-тройку. У него было доброжелательное румяное лицо, украшенное пушистыми чёрными усами, но Скамандер всё равно нервничал, и отчего-то Криденс занервничал тоже.

— Меня зовут Джеймс Хардстоун, — заявил он и протянул руку, которую Скамендер пожал после секундной заминки. — Мне рассказал про вас капитан, якобы вы натуралист и писатель. Дело в том, что я тоже натуралист, изучаю водных млекопитающих. Это чудесное совпадение! Жаль, что мы встретились в последний день плаванья.  
— Очень приятно, — сказал Скамандер и нервно улыбнулся.  
— На чём вы специализируетесь? — поинтересовался Хардстоун. — А кто этот молодой человек? Вы тоже натуралист?  
— Это мой кузен из Нью-Йорка, Джон. — Скамандер немного сдвинулся, стараясь спрятать Криденса за собой. — Он… едет учиться.  
— Понимаю, — хмыкнул Хардстоун. — Британское образование — лучшее в мире. А куда, если не секрет?

Теперь он обращался к Криденсу, и Криденс чувствовал себя так, будто его вывели на лобное место. Скамандер сдвинулся ещё немного.

— Оксфорд, — выпалил Криденс первое, что пришло на ум. Хардстоун взглянул на него с уважением.  
— Вы талантливый молодой человек, — сказал он. — Может, переместимся куда-нибудь? Как насчёт ресторана? На этом пароходе собрался поразительно скучный контингент. Я истосковался по беседе с коллегой! Что вы думаете?

Криденс думал, что это ужасная идея. Его замутило и повело, тьма внутри него проснулась и подняла голову. В отчаянии, не зная толком, что делать, он сжал ладонь Скамандера. Тому хватило одного взгляда, чтобы всё понять. Он стиснул руку Криденса в ответ.

— Я страшно извиняюсь, мистер Хардстоун, — торопливо заговорил он, пятясь и на ходу увлекая за собой Криденса. — Может, в другой раз? У Джона морская болезнь, боюсь, ему снова стало дурно.

Ответа Хардстоуна они не дождались, потому что Скамандер быстро пошёл по коридору, завернул за угол и дёрнул Криденса на себя. Он не успел ничего сказать — его затянуло в стремительный тошнотворный водоворот, а очнулся он на полу в каюте, и руки, которыми он упирался в пол, уже начинали терять очертания.

— Криденс! — Его крюком дёрнуло из тьмы. Криденс вскинул голову: на коленях перед ним стоял Ньют Скамандер, невольно копируя ту позу, в которой он стоял перед Криденсом всего парой дней ранее. Или днём ранее? Он плохо ориентировался во времени.

— Криденс, — повторил Скамандер уже спокойнее. — Ты слышишь меня? Ты можешь на меня посмотреть?

Криденс моргнул и попытался сфокусироваться. С третьей попытки ему это удалось, но перед глазами всё равно плыло. Его подташнивало. Впервые чудовище внутри он ощущал как нечто живое — как постороннее существо, которое металось и пыталось вырваться на волю.

Скамандер почему-то оказался совсем близко, Криденс мог бы прикоснуться к нему, если бы захотел. Но вместо этого он отшатнулся, натолкнувшись спиной на стол.

— Криденс, — в третий раз повторил Скамандер. Он вдохнул и шумно выдохнул. — Постарайся дышать вместе со мной, хорошо? Дыши как я. Давай. Вдох, выдох.

Он честно попытался. Он закрыл глаза, медленно втянул сквозь сомкнутые зубы воздух и вытолкнул его обратно. Это немного помогло — тьма, свернувшаяся в нём тугим клубком, понемногу развеивалась. Криденс открыл глаза и увидел, что руки Скамандера, расслабленно лежавшие на коленях ладонями вверх, были бледно-серыми, будто перепачканными в саже.

Вдох встал Криденсу поперёк горла.

— Что это? — прошептал он. Скамандер проследил за его взглядом и кривовато улыбнулся.  
— Ерунда, — ответил он. — Это... пройдёт через пару дней.  
— Это сделал я? — спросил Криденс. На самом деле ему не нужен был ответ, потому что он знал его и так.  
— Нет... — поспешно сказал Скамандер, но Криденса уже начало трясти.

Ему не было места среди людей. Он был убийцей — и впервые с того рокового дня Криденс об этом задумался. Он был убийцей. Убийцей, которому даже не нужно было ничего делать, просто закрыть глаза и отдаться чужой воле.

Он мог бы убить Скамандера. И мистера Грейвза. И всех людей на этом пароходе. Ему не пришлось бы даже шевелить пальцем.

— Криденс! — окликнул его Скамандер, и голос его был пронизан таким отчаянием, что последние барьеры, удерживавшие в Криденсе человека, рухнули.

Он зажмурился.


	3. Красный лев

**Ньют Скамандер**

Метки, оставленные на коже обскуром, не сводила никакая магия — или по крайней мере, ни одно из известных Ньюту заклинаний. Из Судана он уезжал с серыми по локоть руками, подозревая, что проклятие не сойдёт никогда, но оно исчезло уже через пару дней. Ньют просто заснул, а когда проснулся, руки его были чисты.

Обскуру не нравилось, когда его трогали, но он не всегда пытался убить, потому что иначе Ньют был бы мёртв. Он просто предупреждал единственным доступным для него способом. Это Ньют мог понять — предупредительные выпады были свойственны практически всем животным. Проклятие скоро сойдёт, а до тех пор он походит в перчатках.

Пароход причалил в Саутгемптоне днём. Ньют ждал прибытия, стоя на палубе и вглядываясь в ослепительно-синее небо, где ветер заплетал в косы дым из труб. Стояла самая прекрасная погода из тех, которые могли случиться в английском декабре: слабый морозец и солнце. Ньют втянул в лёгкие отдающий металлом воздух и улыбнулся. Он был дома.

Мысль о том, чтобы аппарировать от парохода к гостинице, он отмёл после недолгих колебаний: не хватало ещё, чтобы магглы переполошились из-за исчезнувшего пассажира и привлекли к нему лишнее внимание. Он почти не сомневался в том, что американский аврорат за ним следил, уж слишком много шума навела перепалка с Гриндевальдом. Поэтому Ньют терпеливо миновал таможенный досмотр и вышел в порт, где столкнулся с мистером Хардстоуном.

— Мистер Скамандер! — окликнул его этот жизнерадостный мужчина. — Вот вы где!  
— Добрый день, — вежливо ответил Ньют. Хардстоун посмотрел на него с лёгким укором.  
— Вы как сквозь землю провалились, — заметил он. — А где же ваш спутник? Джон? Ему получше?  
— Отлучился в уборную, — нашёлся Ньют. — Он впервые путешествует на пароходе.  
— Как жаль, что новый опыт обернулся для него такой бедой, — сокрушенно покачал головой Хардстоун. — Знаете, когда я был студентом, у меня тоже случались приступы морской болезни. Только подумайте, какое расстройство: я ведь мечтал заниматься морскими животными! Но потом тётушка подсказала мне надёжное средство от укачивания. Нужно взять тмин, лаванду, имбирь, мяту и немного эвкалиптового масла...

Ньют кивал, улыбался и пытался придумать, как повежливее сбежать от удушающего дружелюбия мистера Хардстоуна. Он хотел поскорее снять номер и написать пару писем, а потом вплотную заняться Криденсом и его обскуром.

— Но я вижу, что вы торопитесь, — спустя несколько минут заметил Хардстоун. — Знаете, что? Я дам вам свою визитку. Живу я в Лондоне. Если вам случится там бывать, заходите на чай. — Он подмигнул. — Или на что покрепче.

Он протянул Ньюту визитку — прямоугольник искусственно состаренной бумаги с изящными завитушками и нарисованным тушью улыбающимся дельфином. Ньют её принял и благодарно кивнул:  
— Непременно, мистер Хардстоун. К сожалению, я вынужден откланяться...  
— Да-да, я вас не задерживаю! — воскликнул Хардстоун и горячо пожал ему руку. — Передавайте привет юному Джону. Надеюсь, он поступит в университет и станет достойным человеком. И счастливого Рождества вам обоим!

Он развернулся и бодрым шагом пошёл прочь. Ньют пару секунд смотрел ему вслед, думая о Якобе Ковальски, а потом направился в другую сторону.

Гостиница, где он снял номер, носила название «Красный лев». Это был небольшой двухэтажный домик, спрятавшийся вдали от промышленного центра Саутгемптона на границе города и леса. Ньют по привычке хотел взять одноместный номер, но, подумав, остановился на двухместном. Если хозяин и был удивлён, то вида не подал.

Ньют заказал ужин к семи вечера и поднялся на второй этаж.

Комната была небольшой, с камином и креслом напротив, двумя односпальными кроватями, большим письменным столом у окна, парой стульев и шкафом для верхней одежды; в отдельном помещении была маленькая ванная. С обитой зачернённым деревом стены на Ньюта уставилась порядком потрёпанная кабанья голова. 

Ньют поставил на пол чемодан, скинул с себя пальто, сел за стол и достал бумагу.

Первое письмо было адресовано Тесею. _«Дорогой Ти_ , — вывел он. — _Я благополучно добрался до Англии. Мне придётся задержаться ещё на неделю. Это не связано с драконами, обещаю, прошлой ситуации не повторится. Пожалуйста, не беспокойся и не сердись из-за Рождества. Возможно, я приеду не один. С самыми сердечными пожеланиями, твой брат Ньют»_.

Тесей мог быть настоящей наседкой. С год назад он подарил Ньюту двойное зеркало, зачарованное магией Протея, но в первую же неделю его разбил пикирующий злыдень. Ньют не особенно огорчился, зато Тесей воспринял это как личное оскорбление. Но какая разница — «внешняя» магия всё равно не работала в его чемодане. Чары расширения конфликтовали и с протеевскими заклинаниями, и даже с простой аппарацией.

Второе письмо должно было отправиться в Хогвартс, профессору трансфигурации Альбусу Дамблдору. Ньют размышлял несколько минут, прежде чем коснуться бумаги пером.

_«Мне нужно кое-что с вами обсудить. Это крайне щекотливый вопрос, и мне не хотелось бы упоминать его в письме. Пожалуйста, напишите, когда и где вам было бы удобно встретиться, в настоящий момент я пребываю в Англии и свободен в любой день. Заранее благодарю за ответ, каким бы он ни был. Ньют Скамандер»._

Сложив письма в конверты, Ньют оделся и вышел на улицу. Если в центре города свежевыпавший снег уже превратился в серую жижу под копытами лошадей, колёсами повозок и автомобильными шинами, то здесь он выглядел нетронутым, пушистым и искрящимся на солнце.

Ньют горячо любил Англию, каждый из её уголков. Он любил весь мир в принципе, от российской тундры до африканских пустынь, но ничто не дарило ему большего успокоения, чем возвращение на родной остров. Британия могла быть капризной, серой и промозглой, но Ньют справедливо полагал, что родину не выбирают, и гордился тем, что был её сыном.

Он аппарировал на Мэйн-стрит и вошёл в незаметную кованую дверь. Здесь заканчивался маггловский Саутгемптон и начинался Саутгемптон магический — маленький город внутри города, населённый ведьмами и волшебниками. Сначала Ньют пошёл в банк, где обменял на фунты 100 галлеонов, а потом заглянул на почту — тут он оформил, оплатил и отправил два письма, первое без обратного адреса. Ещё не хватало, чтобы разъярённый Тесей перевернул вверх дном весь город. 

Магический Саутгемптон искрился от рождественских украшений. На дверях висели венки, магазины переливались огнями зачарованных свечей. Ньют немного побродил по улицам, заглядывая в витрины и с ужасом предвкушая встречу с Тесеем. Брат был консервативен до невозможности и требовал, чтобы на Рождество Скамандеры собирались вместе, но это Рождество Ньюту придётся встретить в Саутгемптоне вместе с Криденсом. Тесей наверняка извёлся — у Ньюта как наяву видел его узкое серьёзное лицо со сжатыми губами, совсем как у мамы. Он вообще пошёл в мать: спокойный, строгий, даже в чём-то жёсткий, но любящий и заботливый, просто предпочитающий не проявлять это внешне. От матушки Ньют получил только любовь к животным и хаффлпаффское трудолюбие.

До Лондона было всего ничего, миль семьдесят, и Ньют мог аппарировать туда вместе с Криденсом. Он мог сесть на поезд и всё равно успеть, но не был уверен, правильным ли это будет решением. Можно было рисковать собой или своей карьерой, но живым существом? Нет. 

Он был уверен, что от Криденса Тесей придёт в ужас, но ни в коем случае этого не покажет. Зато после семейного ужина, проведённого в напряжённой тишине, Ньют получит сполна: и за то, что влез между аврорами и Гриндевальдом, и за пропущенное Рождество, и за неосторожность, и за притащенного домой обскура. Но Тесей его не выдаст — в этом можно было не сомневаться.

Главное — успеть подготовить Криденса к встрече с братом.

* * *

Вернувшись в гостиницу, Ньют накормил животных, прибрался в вольерах и временно переселил Пикетта к другим лечуркам, потратив битый час на то, чтобы уговорить его не обижаться. Криденс появился, когда он уже собирался подняться наверх, чтобы принять ванну и поужинать; время близилось к семи вечера.

Сначала это был клубок дыма, который поднялся прямо из-под его ног. Ньют сделал шаг назад. Дым раздулся, заняв почти половину комнаты, и начал собираться в человеческий силуэт.

Ньют терпеливо ждал. На этот раз Криденс показался позже обычного, обскур не желал его отпускать. Но дым развеялся, и Криденс вывалился на пол, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Криденс? — окликнул его Ньют. Он присел, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. — Всё в порядке?

Криденс отрицательно помотал головой. Его лицо дёргалось от нервного тика, руки подрагивали в локтях. Он осторожно сел, обхватил руками колени и упёрся в них лбом, сразу став как-то мельче в размерах.

Ньют начал говорить, стараясь разрушить голосом гнетущую тишину:  
— Мы в Саутгемптоне.  
Криденс поднял лицо.  
— В Англии? — спросил он. Ньют кивнул. — Вы тут живёте?  
— В Лондоне. — Он откашлялся. — Я живу в Лондоне. Мы поедем туда, когда захочешь.  
— К вашему брату? — с опасливым любопытством поинтересовался Криденс. Ньют решил, что это хороший знак, и с готовностью заговорил:  
— Да, к Тесею. Ещё я написал своему старому другу, который может тебе помочь. Мы встретимся с ним, когда тебе станет получше.

Криденс кивнул, но тут его взгляд опустился на затянутые в перчатки руки Ньюта. Его лицо тут же исказила болезненная гримаса; он отполз на несколько футов назад, почти натолкнувшись спиной на лестницу.

— Зачем вам всё это? — спросил он. — Зачем вы мне помогаете? Я вас ранил. И я могу сделать это снова.  
— Ты? — удивился Ньют. — Ты ни разу не причинил мне вреда.  
— А руки? — упрямо сказал Криденс. — Вы в перчатках, потому что ваши руки... изменились.  
— Это пройдёт. — Ньют стянул одну перчатку — кожа под ней по-прежнему была пепельного оттенка. Больно не было, но было холодно, будто Ньют решил налепить снежков голыми руками. — У меня уже было такое. И это совсем не твоя вина, просто защитный механизм обскура. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то причинил тебе вред, и защищается как может.  
— Но я не могу им управлять. — Криденс мелко задрожал. — Я не могу сказать ему «нет».  
— Ты говорил ему «нет» всю жизнь. 

Плечи Криденса вздрогнули. Он снова опустил лицо, и только теперь Ньют понял, что он плачет.

Ньют прошёл через войну, занимался драконами, владел десятком волшебных тварей, которые могли сожрать его и не испытать по этому поводу никаких угрызений совести, но он привык к этому и привык не бояться. Зато он панически боялся чужих слёз, потому что понятия не имел, что с ними делать.

— Криденс? — осторожно позвал он, но в ответ Криденс только всхлипнул. Тогда Ньют подобрался ближе и тронул его за предплечье.

Криденс вцепился в его руку с такой силой, что Ньюту потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не отшатнуться. Будто почуяв его нервозность, обскур начал отделяться, обволакивая Криденса густой тёмной пеленой. Стало холодно. Ньют глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь себя успокоить.

К его удивлению, обскур исчез, и тогда Ньют подполз ещё ближе и неловко обнял Криденса за плечи. Тот схватился за него как утопающий, не переставая мелко трястись.

Ньют хотел бы сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но не смог придумать, что. Он даже не шевелился, чтобы случайно не отпугнуть, тем более, что Криденс явно было не в своём уме: воплощения и развоплощения давались ему очень тяжело, сразу после он практически не соображал, а потом плохо помнил, что произошло. Как он дожил до своих лет? В этом человеке был спрятан великий волшебник, и Ньют мимоходом испытал щемящую тоску.

Как жаль. 

Они просидели так минут десять. Потом всхлипы стихли, и Ньют мягко потянул Криденса на себя.

— Давай уложим тебя спать, — предложил он. — А завтра я покажу тебе окками. Или мы можем пройтись по Саутгемптону — ты ведь никогда не был в Англии?

Криденс глубоко вздохнул и, отодвинувшись, отнял голову от колен. Лицо у него пошло красными пятнами, но он больше не плакал.

— Вы верите в бога, мистер Скамандер? — неожиданно спросил он.  
— Ньют, — машинально поправил его Ньют и спросил: — В какого именно бога?  
— В того, который послал на землю Иисуса Христа, чтобы спасти людей, — ответил Криденс. — Вы в него верите?

Ньют растерялся. Он понял, о ком говорил Криденс, он даже читал Библию, потому что её оставляли в тумбочках почти во всех маггловских гостиницах. Но ему никогда не приходило в голову размышлять о том, верил он в бога или нет. Скамандеры никогда не были религиозными и даже к праздникам вроде Пасхи и Рождества относились просто как к поводу собраться вместе.

И Ньют ответил:  
— Наверное, нет.  
— Я так и подумал. — Губы Криденса дрогнули в кривой улыбке. — Когда человек верит в бога, он не думает над ответом так долго.  
— Ох. — Ньют замялся. — А что бы изменилось, если бы я в него верил?  
— Тогда я мог бы сказать, что вас послал мне бог, — пожал плечами Криденс. Пошатываясь, он поднялся. Лихорадочный румянец на его щеках сменила привычная бледность, и теперь он выглядел почти нормальным, только очень слабым.  
— Я бы назвал это случайностью. — Ньют тоже встал. — Хочешь спать? Или есть?  
— Спать, — устало ответил Криденс. — Спасибо вам.

Он сам добрался до кровати и, скинув ботинки, забрался под одеяло. Ньют остановился в нерешительности, но Криденса его присутствие вроде бы не смущало: он завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза.

У Ньюта уже имелась теория: он знал наверняка, что обскур проявляет себя, когда Криденс нервничает, но теперь ему казалось, что он проявляет себя и тогда, когда нервничает сам Ньют. На первый взгляд это не поддавалось никаким объяснениям, но чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше находил подтверждений. Впервые он увидел Криденса, когда закончил с черновиком и чувствовал душевный подъём. Во второй раз, кажется, тоже. В третий раз он возился с животными, а возня с животными всегда поднимала ему настроение. И тот случай в коридоре, когда они столкнулись с мистером Хардстоуном... Ньют занервничал, Криденсу тоже стало плохо, а поспешная аппарация окончательно выбила его из колеи.

Это могло быть простым совпадением, но Ньют слишком долго занимался наукой, чтобы в них верить. Только экспериментировать с раздражителями ему не хотелось — всё же речь шла о живом и разумном существе, которое чувствовало боль.

Ньют постоял ещё немного и вернулся в номер. Массивные часы на стене показывали полдевятого вечера. Он открыл дверь в коридор и обнаружил на тележке поднос с остывшей едой. Вздохнув, он поднял его и перенёс на стол у окна.

На улице начался снегопад. Окно их комнаты выходило на маленький дворик с колодцем, за которым начинался лес. Тёмные ветви не двигались, и Ньюту казалось, будто он смотрит в стеклянный шар — в один из тех, которые стояли рядками на витринах маггловских магазинов. Фигурки в магических шарах редко оставались неподвижными: они играли в снежки, катались с горок на санях или лепили снеговиков, но заколдованными Ньюту казались именно маггловские. Будто кто-то зачем-то наложил на них _иммобулюс_.

Он мог бы переночевать здесь, но его не отпускала тревога. Тот обскур, который жил в зверинце, был заперт в магический кокон; он не мог причинить никому вреда. Но Криденс, испуганный и дезориентированный, мог. И Ньют предпочёл бы оказаться рядом, если что-то пойдёт не так.

Взмахнув палочкой, он поднял поднос и спустился вместе с ним в чемодан.

* * *

Лиру Тесею подарила его бывшая возлюбленная, решившая, что котёнок скрепит их союз и докажет серьёзность намерений. От подарка Тесей пришёл в ужас. Через полгода девушка с ним рассталась, но Лира осталась жить у Скамандеров, потому что была низлем, а низли сильно привязывались к своим хозяевам.

Тесей её побаивался, особенно когда она вымахала ему почти до колена. Лира этого не замечала — она беззаветно любила Тесея и с такой же самоотдачей ненавидела всех остальных. Кроме Ньюта. Его она терпела, но ровно до тех пор, пока не переехала жить в чемодан.

Тем сильнее было удивление Ньюта, когда утром он обнаружил Лиру в изголовье кровати Криденса. Кошка дремала, подобрав лапы под пушистую грудь, но стоило Ньюту шевельнуться, как она тут же распахнула глаза.

Ньют ночевал рядом с лестницей, постелив спальный мешок прямо на деревянный пол. Приподнявшись на локте, он молча прижал к губам указательный палец, и Лира беззвучно оскалила зубы в ответ.

Прекрасно, подумал Ньют, оставалось надеяться, что она просто присмотрела себе тёплое местечко, а не сидела в засаде, ожидая, пока жертва проснётся. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Криденс от страха перекинулся в обскура и разнёс здесь всё на щепки. Тем более, Ньют не знал, как отреагируют на вспышку паразитической магии сложные расширительные чары.

Он бесшумно поднялся (хорошо, что скинул перед сном ботинки) и подобрался поближе к кровати. Лира так же тихо переместилась к стене. Пару секунд они с Ньютом смотрели друг на друга, и он почти решился действовать, когда Криденс вздрогнул во сне, открыл глаза...

...и уставился на Ньюта с выражением полного недоумения на лице.

— Доброе утро, — жизнерадостно сказал ему Ньют. — Пожалуйста, не шевелись.

Криденс запрокинул голову. Стоило отдать ему должное — реакция у него была отличная. Ньют глазом моргнуть не успел, а он уже был на другом краю кровати, словно у подушки сидел не низль, а кто-то вроде нунду.

Лира встала, задрала трубой хвост и пошла к нему. Она не выглядела агрессивной, явно не собиралась бросаться. Ньют неплохо разбирался в низлях: он изучал их, сталкивался с ними во всех уголках магического мира и мог сказать наверняка, что Лира не хотела причинить Криденсу вреда.

— Спокойно, — сказал Ньют, заметив, как Криденс вжался в стену. — Она не укусит. Не дёргайся. Протяни руку, пусть она её обнюхает.

Криденс бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но послушался. Лира остановилась, заметив руку, и потянулась к ней, пока не уткнулась в пальцы носом. Обнюхав их, она боднула головой ладонь, и Криденс тут же оцепенел.

— Погладь её, — прошептал Ньют. — Давай же.

Криденс осторожно тронул Лиру между ушей и растерянно вздохнул. Он погладил её ещё раз, и ещё, а потом протянул вторую руку, наглаживая пушистые бока, спину и морду. Из груди Лиры вырвалось раскатистое мурлыканье.

Ньют понял, что улыбается. Улыбался и Криденс — и Ньют впервые видел, чтобы на лице его была улыбка настолько широкая и искренняя. От этого теплело в груди; Ньюту нравились люди, которым нравились его животные, а ещё ему нравилась чужая радость — особенно когда её причиной становились его звери.

Он сел на пол и скрестил ноги. Криденс виновато на него посмотрел.

— Она такая мягкая, — сказал он тихо, словно боясь потревожить Лиру, которая мяла передними лапами одеяло у его ног. — Мне кажется, я никогда не трогал ничего такого же мягкого.  
— Ты просто не держал в руках карликового пушистика, — ответил Ньют.  
— А у тебя есть? — спросил Криденс и осёкся. — Ой. В смысле, у вас.  
— Нет-нет, всё нормально. — Ньют задумчиво покусал губу. — Пушистиков нет, но они продаются в магазинах. Можно купить, хотя Лира будет ревновать. И я глазам своим не верю — она впервые разрешила кому-то себя погладить. Кроме Тесея, конечно, но Тесей — её хозяин.

Скулы Криденса порозовели. Он перевёл взгляд на Лиру, которая продолжала мурлыкать, свернувшись на его коленях клубком. Криденс гладил её, зарываясь пальцами в длинный мех, и Ньют поймал себя на том, что мог бы смотреть на это очень долго.

— Мама не разрешала животных, — сказал Криденс, не отводя глаз от вздымавшегося и опадавшего бока Лиры. — Говорила, что они переносят заразу. Ещё она говорила, что кошка — это фамильяр ведьмы. Злой дух, который может наделать пакостей.  
— Низль правда может наделать пакостей, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Но не больше, чем самая обычная кошка.  
— Странно. — Улыбка, исчезнувшая с лица Криденса при упоминании мамы, появилась снова. — Она выглядит так мило.  
— Это потому что ты ей понравился, — сказал Ньют. Криденс резко выдохнул носом, будто хотел рассмеяться, но передумал. Не глядя на Ньюта, он пробормотал:  
— Мне нужно в ванную.  
— О, конечно. — Ньют напрочь забыл об этом всём. — Мы в гостинице. Я, эм, взял один номер на двоих. — Он запнулся. — С двумя кроватями. Там есть ванная, ты можешь пользоваться ей, когда захочешь. И ночевать там — не в смысле в ванной, на кровати в номере. Или ночевать здесь. Или... — Он осознал, что начал тараторить, и замолчал.  
— Лира обидится, если я уйду? — спросил Криденс. Он говорил так, словно это была самая важная вещь на свете. Тёплое чувство в груди вернулось — Ньют поймал себя на том, что снова начал улыбаться.  
— Конечно, нет. Теперь ты от неё не отвяжешься.

Криденс бережно переложил Лиру на одеяло, погладил её напоследок и пошёл за Ньютом наверх. Часы на стене показывали без пяти восемь утра. За окном вовсю начинался день, и их маленькую комнату заливал сизый снежный свет.

За ночь их номер успел выстыть потому что Ньют забыл про камин: по сравнению с тёплой хижиной в чемодане здесь было очень холодно. Криденс зябко поёжился и переступил с ноги на ногу.

Ньют вытащил палочку и взмахнул ей, вызвав залп волшебного огня. Голубоватые язычки взвились к дымоходу и раздулись по всему камину, наполняя комнату теплом. И только тогда Ньют заметил, с каким ужасом Криденс уставился на палочку в его руках — будто он создал не простейшее заклинание, а призвал боггарта.

Нужно было извиниться и сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но у Ньюта будто язык отняло. Теперь он вспомнил, как в первую их встречу на пароходе Криденс просил: «Никакой магии», но было слишком поздно, у Ньюта просто из головы вылетело, что даже самая простая вещь могла до полусмерти его напугать.

Страх в глазах Криденса неожиданно сменился любопытством. Он перевёл взгляд на камин, а потом посмотрел в окно.

— Это... снег? — растерянно сказал он и подошёл ближе. Ньют встал с ним рядом и выглянул в окно: ночной снегопад прекратился, успев накрыть пушистым одеялом колодец и протоптанную к нему тропку. Криденс приник к стеклу. — В Нью-Йорке никогда не было столько снега.  
— Мы можем погулять после завтрака, — предложил Ньют с облегчением. — Пройтись до Саутгемптона. Мэйн-стрит очень красивая, её как раз нарядили к Рождеству.  
— Здесь живут ведьмы?  
— Нет, — ответил Ньют после паузы. — Нет. Это маггловская... это гостиница для людей без магии.

К его удивлению, Криденс выглядел почти разочарованным. Он отошёл от окна и приблизился к камину, из которого тянуло жаром: синее волшебное пламя отлично грело. Ньют мог бы сложить в камин дрова и незаметно поджечь их _инсендио_ , но это было бы лишней тратой сил. Тем более, Криденса явно испугал не магический огонь.

Может, его испугала палочка? Но почему?

Ньют откашлялся.

— Ванная там. — Он указал на дверь, почти слившуюся с отделанной деревом стеной. — Там же есть мыло и всякое такое. М-м... Полотенце на кровати. Если тебе что-нибудь будет нужно, просто крикни.

Криденс кивнул и торопливо скрылся за дверью. Он здорово сутулился, из-за чего казался мельче, хотя на самом деле они с Ньютом были почти одного роста. И это стало заметнее, когда из тёмных вещей он переоделся в светлую рубашку.

В ванной зашумела вода. Убедившись, что его не видят, Ньют стянул с руки перчатку и обнаружил, что проклятие прошло — кожа вернула себе обычный цвет. Обскур Криденса оказался менее агрессивным, чем обскур Арабеллы. Или просто слабее, к чему на самом деле склонялся Ньют.

Похоже, авроры неплохо его потрепали. Он сумел защитить хозяина, но не смог защититься сам, именно поэтому Криденсу так тяжело давались воплощения и развоплощения. Но это была всего лишь теория; Ньют надеялся, что профессор Дамблдор поможет ему разобраться.

Он не решился идти за завтраком, пока Криденс был в ванной, но тот освободился быстро. Он вышел уже одетый, но совершенно промокший и оттого ещё более несчастный. Ньют мог бы высушить его одним заклинанием, вот только не решился предложить, вместо этого указав ему на кресло около камина.

— Я схожу за едой, — сказал он. — Вернусь быстро.

Криденс кивнул. Он сел на самый краешек кресла, поближе к огню.

— Огонь не обожжёт, — на всякий случай сказал ему Ньют от двери. — Это волшебное пламя, оно холодное. — Криденс снова не глядя кивнул, и Ньют вышел в коридор.

Возня с завтраком отняла у него минут двадцать. Бесстрастный администратор даже бровью не повёл, когда Ньют попросил две порции, зато горничная, собиравшая еду на поднос, посмотрела на него с искренним интересом. Он неловко улыбнулся, и её лицо тут же сделалось строгим. Поджав губы, она молча сгрузила на тележку поднос и отправилась впереди него к лифту.

У номера они неловко замерли — точнее, неловко замер один только Ньют.

— Дальше я, наверное, сам, — сказал он. Горничная вздёрнула бровь, и Ньют, пробормотав «ах, да», полез в карман, вытащил пару фунтовых монет и протянул ей. Среди монеток сверкнул золотой галлеон, который он торопливо сунул в карман.

Получив чаевые, горничная заметно подобрела.

— А давайте я помогу, — предложила она, но Ньют поспешно мотнул головой.  
— Нет-нет, спасибо, я сам.  
— Вы вроде один въезжали, — продолжала напирать она. — Я вас видела. В синем пальто со здоровым таким чемоданом.  
— Я... просто люблю поесть, — ответил Ньют, стараясь встать так, чтобы загородить дверь. Горничная махнула рукой.  
— Ладно. Тогда оставьте тележку у двери, я её потом заберу.

С этими словами она пошла к лестнице. Оглянувшись на полпути, она заметила, что Ньют на неё смотрит, и быстро скрылась за поворотом на лестницу.

Ньют открыл дверь и втащил за собой тележку. Криденс сидел так же, как двадцатью минутами раньше, только кресло теперь стояло ближе к камину.

— Здесь яичница, — объявил Ньют, — бекон, тосты и апельсиновый сок. Ты, должно быть, зверски голоден. Кстати, ты пьёшь кофе? Или чай? Чай я могу сделать, у меня его много.

Он перенёс поднос на стол, выкатил тележку из номера, закрыл дверь и тихо пробормотал: «Коллопортус». Дождавшись щелчка, Ньют спрятал палочку и вернулся к столу. Криденс так и не сдвинулся с места — он как зачарованный наблюдал за синими язычками пламени, которые то разгорались, то почти затухали в камине.

— Криденс? — тихо окликнул его Ньют. Криденс вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Лицо у него было совершенно растерянное, словно он только что заметил Ньюта. — Я принёс завтрак, — повторил он. — Яичницу, тосты с беконом. Ты хочешь чай?  
— Я... нет. Спасибо.

Он как будто с трудом выбрался из кресла и пересел на стул, опустив руки на колени.

— Ты, м-м, можешь есть, — неуверенно сказал ему Ньют, и только после этого Криденс потянулся за тарелкой.

Ньют давно не видел, чтобы человек ел так жадно и робко одновременно, как изголодавшееся животное, которое боится, что у него в любой момент вырвут кусок изо рта. Он поймал себя на грустной мысли — вот он тянет руку к Криденсу, чтобы взять тост, а тот шарахается в сторону и рычит сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Но такого, конечно, не случилось бы. Ньют не в первый раз напомнил себе: Криденс не животное, с ним нельзя поступать так же, как с одной из поселившихся в чемодане тварей. Только Ньют не знал, как иначе обращаться с живыми существами, особенно с теми из них, которые искали его помощи.

Они завтракали в тишине, которую Ньют мечтал разбавить чем-нибудь весёлым и остроумным так же легко, как это получалось у Куинни Голдштейн.

— Я обещал показать тебе окками, — вспомнил он. — Утром я кормлю животных. Ты можешь составить мне компанию.  
— Они как Лира? — спросил Криденс, отложив вилку. Ньют невольно улыбнулся.  
— Они разные.

Криденс помолчал, а потом сказал, продолжая смотреть в тарелку:  
— Я хотел бы на них посмотреть.  
— Чудесно, — искренне обрадовался Ньют. — Тогда пойдём.

* * *

Для Ньюта не было ничего проще и привычнее, чем готовить животным еду. Отточенными движениями он размешивал гранулы, разрубал тесаком куски мяса и раскладывал его по вёдрам, и только однажды его взгляд скользнул вглубь хижины, где Криденс кидал Лире смятый листочек бумаги.

Он сидел на полу в уже знакомой Ньюту позе: подтянув колени к груди и уложив на них подбородок. Лира радостно бежала за бумажкой, хватала её и приносила Криденсу, а когда он протягивал руку, чтобы её поднять, — била его мягкой лапой.

— Ты можешь взять мячик, — предложил Ньют, отшвыривая в ведро очередной кусок мяса. — Он в большой плетёной корзинке на второй полке. Бери красный, ей нравятся яркие.

Криденс встал и потянулся, расправив плечи. Ньют невольно улыбнулся — сейчас Криденс выглядел так, словно чувствовал себя в своей стихии. Как мало нужно человеку, подумал Ньют, чтобы расслабиться и перестать грустить: один-единственный низль и скомканный клочок бумаги.

Он вернулся к сортировке корма, но меньше чем через минуту его отвлёк грохот. Он резко развернулся и заметил, как Криденс отпрыгнул от полки, а следом за ним на пол вывалилась толстая книга в чёрном кожаном переплёте. Ещё несколько книг зависли в опасной близости от края.

— Простите! — тут же вскрикнул Криденс. Плечи его ссутулились.  
— Ерунда! — ответил Ньют. — Давно пора разобрать бардак на второй полке. — Он вытер тряпкой руки, подошёл поближе и поднял книгу с пола. — «Теоретическая магия» Адальберта Уоффлина. Скучнее и толще только «Руководство по средневековому волшебству». Ты нашёл мячик?

Криденс показал ему красный мяч, испещрённый следами лириных зубов. Ньют улыбнулся.

— У тебя есть немного времени, чтобы погонять Лиру. А потом мне будет нужна твоя помощь. — Он взмахнул палочкой, заставив книги встать на полку, и вернулся к столу.

И немедленно поймал себя на том, что наблюдать за Криденсом было гораздо интереснее, чем резать мясо. Тот вновь сел у кровати, скрестив босые ноги с закатанными по щиколотки штанинами. Красный мяч летел через всю хижину, и за ним серебристым снитчем бросалась Лира, которая хватала его и задрав хвост бежала обратно. Ньюту оставалось только гадать, почему капризный низль так полюбила абсолютно чужого для неё человека, но, по крайней мере, Криденс точно не был обманщиком или лжецом.

Ньют представил, как говорит это взбешённому Тесею, и как взбешённый Тесей не может придумать достойного ответа.

— Криденс, — позвал он через пару минут. — Будь добр, возьми вот это ведро.

Криденс бросил мячик в последний раз, отряхнул о штанины ладони и подошёл к столу.

— Это... — начал говорить он, но осёкся. Взгляд его остановился на руках Ньюта, выглядывавших из-под закатанных по локоть рукавов рубашки. Ньют понял заминку по-своему и с готовностью протянул руки ладонями вверх.  
— Видишь, — сказал он, — всё прошло.  
— А... — Криденс запнулся. — А эти шрамы — это тоже я?

Ньют растерянно опустил глаза. Его предплечья действительно покрывали шрамы — разной длины и формы, глубокие и не очень, они перечерчивали собой светлую веснушчатую кожу, и там, где они проходили, не оставалось никаких отметин, только кривые розовые рубцы.

— Ох, нет, — заверил его Ньют, — конечно, нет. Ты тут ни при чём.

Подбородок Криденса дрогнул. Его лицо стало очень серьёзным, а потом вдруг залилось краской.

— Извините, — пробормотал он и схватился за ведро. Ньют окончательно растерялся.  
— Ты тут правда ни при чём, — заверил он. — Это животные.  
— Животные? — переспросил Криденс.  
— Да. По большей части мелкие — когти, зубы, хвосты. Иногда шипы. А вот это, — он указал на длинный тонкий шрам прямо у сухожилий, — Лира. Я самонадеянно решил, что могу взять её на руки и не получить за это нагоняй. — Он рассмеялся, и Криденс неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. — Ну что, пойдём?

Когда Криденс кивнул, Ньют подхватил одно из вёдер, а на остальные наложил _локомотор_. К чести Криденса, он почти не вздрогнул, когда куча корзинок взмыли в воздух и рядком потянулись за ними.

— Мистер Скамандер! Ньют, — окликнул его Криденс, а когда Ньют отозвался задумчивым «м-м?», продолжил: — Я могу взять книгу?  
— Какую?  
— Какую-нибудь.  
— Бери, конечно. — Ньют улыбнулся. — Только сначала покажи её мне — некоторые из них кусаются.

Сказав это, он упёрся плечом в дверь. Она распахнулась, явив им сумеречный рассвет зверинца. Ньют был безнадёжной совой, поэтому солнце здесь всходило немного позже, чем в наружном мире.

Он спустился по деревянной лестнице, тут же утопнув по колено в выросшей за ночь траве. На сегодня не было запланировано никаких особенных ливней, ураганов и циклонов, и тусклое пока ещё солнце предвещало тёплый день.

Ньют обернулся. Криденс стоял на лестнице, вцепившись в ведро, и ошарашенно смотрел перед собой.

— Спускайся! — крикнул ему Ньют. — И отнеси корм во-он туда, где темно. Там живут лунные тельцы, они совершенно безобидные. Просто возьми гранулы и брось их в воздух.

Сам он в первую очередь прогулялся к вольеру нунду, который бегал вдоль невидимого глазу силового поля, раздувая шипастый зоб. На привычное «Как дела?» леопард ответил злобным рёвом.

— Приятного аппетита, дружище, — рассмеялся Ньют и бросил ему мясо.

После он сходил к разделённым тибо, а потом — к дромарогам. Здесь же его догнал Криденс, который сиял почти так же ярко, как взошедшее над зверинцем солнце. Ньюту показалось, что даже его измученное лицо стало светлее.

— Они их ловили, — с придыханием сообщил Криденс. — Корм зависал в воздухе, а они их ловили!  
— Очаровательные, правда? — спросил Ньют, и Криденс с готовностью кивнул. — А это дромароги. Последняя селекционная пара в мире. — Он окинул их полным гордости взглядом. — Надеюсь, скоро мне удастся вернуть их на волю, чтобы они спокойно жили вдали от людей. Но я обещал тебе окками. Пойдём.

По пути они миновали деревце лечурок. Ньют на ходу подставил руку, и на неё тут же запрыгнул негодующий Пикетт.

— Прости, дружок, у меня были дела, — сказал Ньют, пересадив лечурку на плечо. — Но ты ведь не злишься?

Вместо ответа Пикетт потянул его за волосы. Ньют поморщился, не переставая улыбаться, и поймал на себе зачарованный взгляд Криденса.

— Это всё — волшебные животные? — поинтересовался он. — Сколько их здесь? Мне кажется, даже в нью-йоркском зоопарке животных меньше.  
— В нью-йоркском зоопарке больше, — рассмеялся Ньют. — Здесь те, которых я пока не довёз до их родины. Собирался заняться этим после того, как отдам в публикацию книгу.  
— Книгу?  
— Да. Я пишу книгу обо всех этих животных, самый полный справочник фантастических тварей во всём магическом мире. — Пикетт раздражённо застрекотал ему в ухо. — Вовсе я не хвастаюсь, — ответил ему Ньют. — Это правда.  
— Вы на самом деле понимаете, что он говорит? — спросил Криденс.

Ньют снова засмеялся.

— В общих чертах. Этому легко научиться, если проводить с ними много времени. А вот и окками.

Они подошли к гнезду, где в соломе дремали бирюзовые полузмеи-полуптицы. Они свернулись в крохотные клубочки, не больше кулака в величину, но при их приближении начали поднимать головы.

Ньют подставил ладони, и один из окками тут же скользнул в его руки.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе про защитные механизмы? — спросил Ньют, повернувшись к Криденсу, чтобы тот как следует разглядел зверька. — Взрослые окками несут серебряные яйца — это чистейшей пробы металл, который можно продать очень дорого. Поэтому по всему магическому миру за ними охотятся браконьеры. Едва вылупившись, окками начинают защищать яйца, это заложено в их инстинктах. Подставь руки.

Криденс сложил ладони лодочкой. Окками скользнул в них и тут же принял их форму. Ньют продолжил говорить, не сводя глаз с переливающейся всеми оттенками синего чешуи.

— В чём-то это похоже на твоего обскура. Он защищается, потому что так устроен. Он не умеет по-другому. Он не знает, что может быть как-то иначе. Он делает так, как делал всегда — на это его толкает что-то более глубокое и древнее, чем человеческий рассудок.

Ему отчего-то стало тяжело говорить, и отчего-то он боялся поднять глаза и встретиться взглядом с Криденсом. Но руки, в которых тот держал окками, не дрожали, и это был хороший знак.

— Нельзя винить окками в том, что они нападают, — с трудом продолжил Ньют, пытаясь произносить слова размеренно и спокойно. — И нельзя винить обскура в том, что нападает он. Но можно научиться с ним обращаться, понять, как взаимодействовать с ним, чтобы он не причинил вреда. Приручить его.

Тесей всегда говорил: ты напрасно приучаешь их к рукам. Они привыкнут к тебе и больше никогда не смогут жить не воле, потому что забудут, каково это — когда рядом нет тебя.

Ньют безжалостно отбросил эту дурную и неуместную мысль. 

Подняв глаза, он ожидал увидеть злость, грусть или раздражение, но Криденс смотрел на него удивительно спокойно, будто решив для себя что-то. Почти так же он смотрел на пароходе около душевых, за несколько минут до их трагичной встречи с мистером Хардстоуном.

— Мистер Скамандер, — сказал Криденс почти торжественно и тут же поправил себя: — Ньют. Если возможно, я хотел бы этому научиться.  
— Конечно, — ответил Ньют, даже не пытаясь скрыть радость. — Я сделаю всё, что смогу.


	4. Психология гиппогрифов

**Криденс Бэрбоун**

За последние пару часов Криденс понял четыре вещи.

Первая: Ньют Скамандер не собирался везти его в Африку. Похоже, Ньют Скамандер и впрямь не желал ему зла. За всё то время, что они пробыли вместе, он не попытался сделать ничего дурного, хотя противный голосок в голове Криденса твердил: разве мистер Грейвз вёл себя иначе?

Вторая: чемодан Ньюта Скамандера был гораздо больше, чем показалось Криденсу на первый взгляд. Он думал, что узкая и вытянутая вверх мастерская, в которую вела деревянная лестница, была единственным запрятанным в нём чудом. А потом он увидел зверинец.

Криденс покривил душой, когда сравнил его с нью-йоркским зоопарком. Он никогда не был в нью-йоркском зоопарке — ма считала праздность грехом, а что могло быть более праздным, чем пустые прогулки? Это не помешало ей сходить в зоопарк вместе с Честити и Модести, чтобы раздать там стопку листовок. Но что-то пошло не так; Модести рассказывала, что их выгнали ещё до того, как пачка уменьшилась вдвое.

Животные из зверинца Ньюта напоминали фантастических тварей из сборников детских сказок. Криденс понятия не имел, были ли сказки у ведьм. Может, в сказках волшебников вместо злой ведьмы был злой не-маг, который похищал детей и заставлял их есть отравленные яблоки? Ма ничего не имела против сказок, но только тех из них, где злодеями выставлялись колдуны.

«Любые сказки — это летопись, — говорила ма. — Может, в действительности всё было не совсем так, но зачем-то люди сочинили эти истории, и зачем-то начали рассказывать их детям». Это было предупреждение. И Криденсу стало интересно, предупреждали ли о чём-то таком своих детей волшебники.

Третья: Криденс чувствовал себя хуже. Когда они закончили кормить животных, Ньют вручил ему лопату и предложил убрать в вольере животных, похожих на диких кабанов. «Они не опасны», — сказал Ньют. Эту фразу за последние пару часов Криденс слышал уже шесть раз.

Отказать ему Криденс не посмел, да и не захотел — тревога, ставшая ему постоянной спутницей, изрядно его утомила. Дома у него постоянно были дела: убрать, раздать листовки, сходить с ма и другими детьми на встречу салемцев, помочь с готовкой на всю семью. Работа отвлекала от дурных мыслей, и Криденс принялся за неё с радостью. Ещё ему хотелось хоть как-то отплатить Ньюту за то, что он для него сделал, даже если его поступки были корыстны и ничем не отличались от поступков мистера Грейвза.

Он быстро устал. Когда к нему подошёл Ньют, Криденс не убрал даже половину загона. Он виновато опустил взгляд, ожидая ругани или хотя бы недовольства, но Ньют усмехнулся, взял вторую лопату и быстро закончил работу.

— Дело сноровки, — сказал он, когда с работой было покончено.  
— А разве для этого нет какой-нибудь магии? — спросил Криденс. Ньют улыбнулся, закусил губу и с гордостью оглядел зверинец.  
— Здесь хрупкие чары, — сказал он. — Такой... баланс, использовать магию нужно аккуратно. Но на самом деле я просто люблю работать руками. — Он забрал у Криденса лопату и поставил обе в угол вольера. — И я решил, что маленькая разминка пойдёт тебе на пользу.

Криденс кивнул; это он мог понять. Но работа не взбодрила его, как взбодрила Ньюта, а вымотала. То, что раньше он делал легко и непринуждённо, выбило его из сил, и он изо всех сил старался не подать виду.

И четвёртая: каким-то образом из жизни Криденса исчезло целых две недели.

* * *

Ньют Скамандер был неутомим — никогда раньше Криденс не видел, чтобы один человек вмещал в себе столько энергии. Они только переступили порог мастерской, а он уже взбежал вверх по лестнице и принялся копаться на полках.

— Лови! — крикнул он, и Криденс едва успел подхватить рухнувший на пол ворох вещей.  
— Что это? — спросил он. Ньют пружинисто спрыгнул и отряхнул ладони.  
— Одежда, — сказал он после паузы. — Для прогулки. Не думаю, что твой пиджак сгодится для местных морозов. — Он взглянул на Криденса, умудряясь при этом не встретиться с ним взглядом. — Думаю, тебе подойдёт.

В ворохе обнаружилось тёмно-серое двубортное пальто из шерсти, жёлтый свитер с растянутым воротом, длинный красно-жёлтый шарф и высокие — почти до колен — шнурованные сапоги с отметиной, пугающе похожей на след от чьих-то зубов. Криденс неловко замер, держа вещи в руках.

— Это старое пальто Тесея, — сказал Ньют после паузы. — Тесей немного ниже меня и пошире в плечах, так что тебе должно быть впору. Примерь.

Криденс положил вещи на лестницу и послушно накинул пальто поверх рубашки. Рукава оказались коротковаты, но вещь была добротной — тёплой и с приятной шёлковой подкладкой изнутри. Ньют выглядел очень довольным.

— Шарф тоже Тесея. — Ньют поднял его, пропустил между пальцев и протянул Криденсу. — Это цвета одного из факультетов в той школе, где мы с ним учились.  
— В школе для волшебников? — спросил Криденс, принимая шарф. На ощупь он был мягким, хоть и видавшим виды внешне — кое-где из крупной вязи выбились петли.  
— Да. — Ньют улыбнулся, но на этот раз его улыбка была не такой широкой. — Хогвартс.

Криденс растерянно мял плюшевую шерсть. Он должен был сказать что-то, но не мог: какое-то внутреннее чутьё подсказывало, что здесь следовало промолчать.

— Одевайся и поднимайся, — сказал ему Ньют и взлетел вверх по лестнице.

Стоило ему уйти, как из-под стола выбралась Лира с мячиком в зубах. Она уронила его под ноги Криденсу, а потом настороженно обнюхала полы пальто. Мяукнув, она боднула головой ногу, потом снова принюхалась и снова боднула. Ньют говорил, что Лира была кошкой его брата; наверное, она почуяла знакомый запах.

Она очень скучает, понял Криденс. Невольно он задумался, чем её не устраивал Ньют, и каким тогда должен быть Тесей, если Лира была от него настолько без ума?

Криденс представлял себе кого-то очень похожего на Ньюта, но чуть ниже и крупнее, с теми же рыжеватыми волосами и усыпанным веснушками лицом, который прятал глаза при разговоре и улыбался так, что на щеках появлялись ямочки. Или наоборот: Тесей мог быть совсем не похожим на Ньюта, блондином или темноволосым мужчиной с твёрдым уверенным взглядом, но отчего-то улыбка кочевала из образа в образ — такая улыбка могла быть только семейной.

Он присел на нижнюю ступеньку, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки, и между делом погладил кошку по спине.

* * *

На стойке в холле стоял календарь — серебристый цилиндр на подставке из тёмного дерева. В прорези слева он показывал день недели, посередине — дату, а справа — месяц. И сейчас на нём было написано: «Четверг 23 декабря».

Криденс остановился так резко, что идущий с ним рядом Ньют едва не споткнулся.

— Что... — начал было он, но Криденс не дал ему договорить:  
— Как — двадцать третье? — спросил он испуганно. — Календарь сломан?  
— Почему сломан? — удивился Ньют. — Завтра Рождество.

Внутри Криденса всё похолодело. Когда случилось... то, что случилось в Нью-Йорке, было восьмое декабря, город только начали украшать к Рождеству. Он хорошо помнил, как впервые проснулся на пароходе, и хорошо помнил, как проснулся второй раз здесь, в гостинице, но как так вышло, что между Нью-Йорком и сегодняшним днём минуло целых две недели? Куда они делись? Почему он ничего не мог вспомнить?

— Пойдём, — шепнул ему Ньют. На негнущихся ногах Криденс проследовал за ним к стойке, где читал газету лысеющий мужчина в красном пиджаке.  
— Хм? — Он оторвался от чтения и взглянул сначала на Ньюта, а потом на Криденса. — А вы?..

Криденс заметил, как Ньют слегка качнул рукой — в его ладонь из рукава выскользнула палочка, которой он не глядя сделал похожее на крюк движение.

— Мой кузен из Нью-Йорка, — сказал Ньют. — Вы видели его утром.  
— Хм, — повторил мужчина. — И впрямь. Вы чего-то хотели?  
— Да, — улыбнулся Ньют, глядя на заголовок газеты. — Вы не могли бы подать к нашему номеру обед на двоих, скажем... через два часа?  
— Конечно, как пожелаете, — ответил мужчина и вернулся к чтению, чтобы тут же нахмуриться и пробормотать себе под нос: «Что за ерунда».  
— Идём. — Ньют кивнул на дверь и пошёл впереди.

Холл гостиницы был украшен к Рождеству — здесь стояла огромная ёлка, наряженная разноцветными стеклянными шарами, на стене висели венки, на каминной полке — чулки. У Криденса никак не получалось осознать, что Рождество уже завтра. Он ведь не мог просто так потерять две недели, словно их никогда и не было.

Бэрбоуны отмечали Рождество, но ма никогда не считала его праздником в том смысле, в котором считали другие люди. Это был день рождения Спасителя, а не повод веселиться и получать незаслуженные подарки. Мэри Лу не ставила ёлку и не вешала вдоль камина глупые красные чулки, но позволяла детям поесть что-то кроме похлёбки и хлеба. «Благодарите Иисуса, — говорила она, — что сегодня мы ужинаем как короли».

Проходя мимо ёлки, Криденс коснулся пушистой лапы и быстро отдёрнул руку, когда иголка уколола его в ладонь.

— Криденс? — окликнул его от двери Ньют. — Ты передумал?  
— Нет, — ответил он хрипло. — Я иду.

Ему хотелось спросить о потерянных днях, но он не знал, как точнее сформулировать вопрос, а потом он переступил порог гостиницы и все дурные мысли просто вылетели из его головы.

Не то чтобы в Нью-Йорке совсем не бывало снега, но обычно он таял раньше, чем дети заканчивали с делами и получали свободное время. В прошлом году Модести даже успела слепить снеговика, воткнув ему вместо носа оторванную пуговицу от пальто. Потом Криденс здорово за это получил, потому что видел, как сестра оторвала пуговицу, и ничего ей не сказал.

Снеговик растаял через пару часов. Сначала он накренился вбок, как пьяница, потом упал совсем, и последней на посеревший снег вывалилась большая коричневая пуговица. Криденс отыскал её среди грязи, отмыл и пришил на место, пока Модести занималась завтраком.

Маленький пятачок земли перед гостиницей был расчищен, но дальше начиналось целое море снега, и только вдалеке вырисовывались вкопанные в землю столбики, рядом с которыми стоял накрытый серым брезентом автомобиль. Издалека он напоминал ещё один сугроб, которому смеха ради приделали колёса.

С другой стороны виднелся лес, в который змейкой уходила дорога. Стволы деревьев и ветки казались совсем чёрными на фоне белого неба. Криденс вздохнул, очарованный его диковатой, почти сказочной красотой.

— Криденс! — крикнул Ньют. Криденс повернулся и едва успел отклониться в сторону. Снежок пролетел рядом с его головой и врезался в стену дома — прямо под вывеской «Красный лев».

Криденс перевёл оторопелый взгляд на Ньюта, который отряхивал о пальто руки и пытался держать лицо. Они смотрели друг на друга с пару секунд, а потом Ньют не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Что? — спросил он. — В Америке не играют в снежки?  
— Играют, — растерянно ответил Криденс. — Дети.  
— Какая глупость, — с искренним возмущением сказал Ньют. Он наклонился, набрал в ладони снега и смял его в комок. — Разве можно ограничивать людей в желании кидаться снегом?

На этот раз Криденс не стал уворачиваться, и снежок попал ему точно в грудь, белым пятном отпечатавшись на пальто Тесея Скамандера.

— Что ещё нельзя делать взрослым в Америке? — крикнул Ньют. — Пить сливочное пиво? Есть шоколадных лягушек?

Криденс понятия не имел, что такое сливочное пиво и шоколадные лягушки, но догадывался, как отозвалась бы о них ма. Он отмёл эту мысль. Вместо того, чтобы думать о маме и её мнении, он наклонился, скатал снежок и швырнул его в Ньюта — только чтобы промахнуться на добрых пару футов.

Ньют улыбнулся настолько широко, что Криденсу стало почти неловко, будто он сделал что-то неправильное или что-то слишком правильное — впервые в жизни. Никто и никогда не радовался тому, что он сделал, и не радовался ему самому. Ма всегда была недовольна. Салемцы воспринимали его работу как должное. Мистер Грейвз...

К чёрту мистера Грейвза, почти злобно подумал Криденс. Он наклонился, чтобы снежок Ньюта Скамандера пролетел над его головой, и свалился на колени, утопнув по самые бёдра. Его вдруг охватило мучительное желание зарыться в снег с головой. Поколебавшись, он решился. Снег обжёг его щёки, но уже давно Криденс не чувствовал в себе столько жизни; он ухватился за это странное ощущение и позволил ему окутать себя целиком.

— Криденс! — окликнул его Ньют. Криденс перевернулся на спину и, прищурившись, посмотрел наверх, где в полудымке намокших ресниц мелькнуло испуганное лицо Ньюта. Он приоткрыл рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но озадаченно прикусил губу.

Криденс понял, что улыбается, и его улыбка наверняка была совсем глупой, но Ньюта это как будто бы не смутило. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

— Прогуляемся до леса? — предложил он. Криденс кивнул и поднялся.

Они миновали каменный заборчик, замкнувший в себе гостиничный дворик, и вышли на дорогу. Здесь за ними увязалась лохматая чёрно-белая собака, от которой Ньют пришёл в искренний восторг. Она кружила у них под ногами, отбегала, чтобы обнюхать что-то на обочине, и возвращалась, обтираясь боком о сапоги Криденса. Он почему-то ждал, что у собаки вот-вот отрастёт вторая голова или хотя бы хвост, но она выглядела совсем обычной — ровно такой же, какими были собаки в Нью-Йорке.

— Она тоже волшебная? — спросил Криденс, когда Ньют в третий раз наклонился, чтобы потрепать её по ушам.  
— Она? — задумчиво переспросил Ньют. — Не думаю. Самая обычная маггловская собака, хоть и очень милая.  
— А волшебники заводят собак?

Ньют окинул его странным взглядом, словно не мог понять, шутит Криденс или говорит всерьёз.

— Конечно, — наконец ответил он. — Почему нет?

Криденс смутился, а потом неожиданно для себя разозлился. Ньют не насмехался и не издевался, но его удивление было таким искренним, словно Криденс спрашивал о каких-то очевидных вещах. Откуда он мог знать, заводили ли волшебники собак? Разве он мог знать хоть что-нибудь о волшебном мире, кроме того, что рассказывали ему на собраниях Нового Салема? Тем более, что на этих собраниях ему бессовестно врали.

— Мой отец любил охоту, — сказал Ньют, который, похоже, ничего не заметил. — Когда я был маленьким, у нас была целая псарня, но любимой собакой отца была гончая по имени Леди. По-моему, Леди даже охотиться не умела, но ей единственной разрешалось сидеть в папином кресле у камина. — Он остановился и рассеянно почесал в затылке. — Не помню, что с ней случилось. Наверное, отец забрал её с собой.

Вся злость куда-то испарилась. Криденс растерянно посмотрел на Ньюта, но тот уверенно зашагал к лесу. Он не был расстроен, хотя Криденс почему-то ожидал, что будет, потому что сам Криденс был бы расстроен, если бы его отец куда-то ушёл.

Он побежал по снегу за Ньютом, и чёрно-белая смешная собачка молча кинулась следом.

— Чем мир волшебников отличается от мира.... не-волшебников? — спросил Криденс, когда они поравнялись.  
— Ничем, — ответил Ньют. — И всем. Это сложно объяснить, но ты сам увидишь и поймёшь. — Он покосился на Криденса и улыбнулся. — Я тебе покажу.

Лес над их головами сомкнулся. Криденс задрал подбородок — ветви отпечатывались на фоне белого неба как сеточка трещин на разбитом стекле. Здесь было очень тихо, и ватную глухую тишину нарушал только хруст снега под ногами. И ещё дыхание Криденса: ему казалось, будто он дышал так громко и надсадно, что его было слышно за многие мили.

— Люди не различаются, — сказал Ньют. — Волшебники, магглы — тут нет никакой разницы. И здесь, и там есть хорошие, есть плохие, но по виду все люди одинаковые. В Нью-Йорке ты мог видеть волшебников каждый день и даже разговаривать с ними.  
— А потом они стирали мне память? — тихо спросил Криденс.

Ньют развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Черты его лица смягчились, стали почти сочувственными, как у человека, который должен был сообщить очень неприятную новость.

— Да, — сказал он и отвёл взгляд. — Наверное. Это называется Международный Статут о Секретности. Магглы не должны ничего знать о волшебном мире.  
— Но если нет никакой разницы... — начал было Криденс, но Ньют неожиданно его перебил:  
— Я знаю, знаю, — сказал он и пошёл вперед. — Мне самому это не нравится.

Криденс быстро его догнал.

— Вы тоже можете стереть мне память, — утвердительно сказал он. Ньют упрямо смотрел вперёд, хотя перед ними не было ничего, кроме бесконечного снежного леса.  
— Я... не очень люблю это делать, — признался он наконец. Из-за мороза его щёки не раскраснелись, а наоборот побледнели, и усыпавшие лицо веснушки стали только ярче. Их было очень много. Криденс никогда раньше не встречал людей, у которых было столько веснушек. — И тебе незачем стирать память. Ты ведь один из нас.

Криденс остановился, и Ньют, пройдя пару шагов, тоже замер и обернулся.

— Это правда, — сказал он. — Магглы не становятся обскури.

Отчего-то Криденсу стало тяжело дышать. Морозный воздух жёг ему нос, и оттого на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Он медленно выдохнул и пошёл — почти побежал — вперёд, мимо Ньюта, по единственной тропинке, утопая в снегу почти по колено. Слева и справа возвышались чёрные стволы деревьев, отгороженные от дорожки низким кустарником. Криденсу казалось, будто он бредёт по лабиринту и никак не может отыскать выход.

Он быстро устал и замедлил шаг, и тогда его настиг Ньют. По снегу он ходил намного быстрее Криденса — ему, казалось, снег вообще был нипочём. Может, подумал Криденс, это тоже была какая-нибудь магия.

— А магия? — спросил Криденс, и Ньют вопросительно поднял брови. — Я могу ей научиться?  
— Думаю, да, — ответил он. — О! Вот и пришли.

Тропка резко изгибалась и уходила вниз. Пройдя несколько футов, Криденс увидел запрятанный среди деревьев пруд. На небольшом возвышении находилась маленькая деревянная беседка с лавочкой, а рядом с ней лежала перевёрнутая вверх дном лодка, очертания которой смутно угадывались под снежным покрывалом.

— Летом здесь красивее, — словно оправдываясь сказал Ньют. — Очень тихо, почти всегда пусто. В пруду живут утки, но на зиму они улетают туда, где потеплее.

По мнению Криденса, здесь и так было очень красиво и очень тихо. Пока они шли, начался снегопад, и крупные белые снежинки запутывались в рыжих волосах Ньюта. Криденс оглядел его украдкой: он смотрел на пруд с задумчивым, почти мечтательным выражением лица.

Криденс вспомнил, как хотел сбежать в Саутгемптоне. Прямо сейчас, подумал он, через заледеневший пруд и дальше в лес, по пояс проваливаясь в нетронутый снег, запутываясь в полах пальто, и чтобы бахрому красно-жёлтого шарфа трепало на ветру. Почему-то он решил, что Ньют не стал бы за ним гнаться, и представил, как смотрит с другого берега на одинокую фигурку в синем пальто.

Ему сделалось тоскливо и жутко от одной только мысли о своём бесконечном одиночестве — здесь, в чужой стране, среди незнакомых и диких лесов. Но страх никак не мог развернуться, будто ему мешало что-то извне.

Дыхание его сбилось. Ньют улыбнулся краями губ, и Криденс с удивлением понял, что снежинки больше не касались его лица — словно что-то отталкивало их от кожи.

— Пойдём обратно? — спросил Ньют, и Криденс кивнул.

У поворота их ждала собака. Завидев их, она подскочила и завиляла хвостом, и Ньют тут же присел на корточки, чтобы потрепать её по ушам. Криденс остановился неподалёку, пытаясь прогнать дурное ощущение горячечного сна, в который он почему-то угодил.

Что сказала бы Мэри Лу, окажись она тут? Она приучала детей думать, что между ведьмами и нормальными людьми не было ничего общего. Теперь Криденс думал, что на самом деле ничего общего не было между нормальными людьми и Мэри Лу.

Он поймал себя на том, что за всё проведённое в Новом Салеме время так ни разу не попытался представить себе ведьму. Модести его спрашивала — Криденс, а какие они? Он всегда уходил от ответа. Спроси у ма. Посмотри в книжке. Они злые и плохие, тебе не надо знать, как они выглядят.

Теперь ведьма сидела прямо перед ним, начёсывая лохматый собачий бок. Эта ведьма не вышвырнула его вон с корабля и не попыталась сдать тем волшебникам, которые хотели убить его в нью-йоркском метро. Эта ведьма не считала его чудовищем и тварью. Эта ведьма обещала познакомить его с братом и со старым другом, который мог ему помочь.

Криденс чувствовал себя совсем растерянным, потому что впервые за всё проведённое с Ньютом время задумался об этом. Ему хотели помочь. Ради него что-то делали. Его не считали бестолочью, отбросом и неумехой. В первый раз за долгие годы в нём видели нечто большее, чем огромного неуклюжего недотёпу, который не приносил никакой пользы.

На глазах снова выступили слёзы. Криденс сердито зажмурился, сунул руки в карманы пальто и вдруг нащупал в одном из них клочок бумаги. Это оказался крохотный бумажный прямоугольник — многократно сложенная записка, когда-то намоченная и пошедшая из-за этого волнами. Криденс аккуратно развернул её и прочитал написанные нервным почерком строки: «Возвращайся скорее. Они отозвали мамину лицензию. Гиппогрифов нужно убрать за 2 недели. Вчера Клио забрала Лу, но это временно, её негде держать. Я не знаю, что делать. Пожалуйста, не отвечай, просто вернись домой».

Краем глаза он заметил, что Ньют поднялся, быстро смял записку в кулаке и сунул руку в карман.

— Она такая милая, — с улыбкой сказал Ньют. — Даже жаль, что чья-то.

Криденс молчал, слишком потрясённый, чтобы быстро найтись с ответом. Улыбка медленно сползла с губ Ньюта.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он.  
— В-всё в порядке, — ответил Криденс, чувствуя, как к щекам прилила краска. Он всегда был отвратительным лжецом. Ньют нахмурился.  
— Ты наверное замёрз, — предположил он. — Говори, если что-то не так. Легилименция — не моя сильная сторона.  
— Легили... что?  
— Чтение мыслей, — просто ответил Ньют. Он качнул головой, приглашая Криденса идти следом.  
— Вы умеете читать мысли? — Теперь Криденс испугался ещё сильнее.  
— Ну, как сказать, — задумчиво ответил Ньют. — Скорее... образы, а не мысли. И это довольно сложная магия. У меня никогда особо не получалось.

От осознания, что Ньют в любой момент мог влезть в его мысли, Криденса бросило в дрожь. Все подозрения, нехорошие вещи, размышления о побеге, о ведьмах, о веснушках, найденная записка... Кто угодно растерял бы дружелюбный настрой, если бы увидел, что в действительности скрывалось в голове Криденса.

Ему следовало быть сдержаннее, но как заставить себя не думать? Криденс умел молчать, но никто раньше не пытался лишить его защитных стен собственного рассудка.

Они добрались до гостиницы молча. Саутгемптон постепенно погружался в ранние декабрьские сумерки — снег, ещё парой часов назад ослепительно-белый, начинал сереть. Теперь казалось, будто обступивший домик лес наползал на него как грозовая туча.

У подъезда к гостинице стояла запряжённая серой лошадью бричка. Сидевший на козлах кучер приветственно поднял шляпу.

— До города надо? — спросил он. — Могу подбросить.  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил ему Ньют.  
— Хорошего вечера, — откликнулся кучер и потерял к ним всякий интерес.

Ньют потоптался на пороге, сбил с подошв снег и посторонился, пропуская Криденса вперёд. За пару часов здесь не случилось никаких разительных перемен, только на диванчике у камина появилась пожилая леди с трубкой. Мужчина за стойкой был увлечён газетой; он бросил на них скучающий взгляд и вернулся к чтению.

Криденс бывал в гостиницах Нью-Йорка, шикарных зданиях из бетона и серебристого металла, откуда таких как Бэрбоуны гнали взашей. «Красный лев» был полной их противоположностью — деревянный коттедж в два этажа, обставленный так, словно поначалу тут планировался какой-то стиль, а потом владельцы просто махнули на это рукой. Здесь был выложенный камнем камин, несколько диванов с креслами и пара столиков с разбросанными на них журналами. На второй этаж вела неожиданно роскошная лестница из тёмного дерева, широкая, с истёртыми многочисленными руками перилами.

В Нью-Йорке, подумал Криденс, такая гостиница была бы неуместной, но ещё неуместнее в Саутгемптоне смотрелся бы типичный нью-йоркский отель.

Когда они шли к лестнице, взгляд Криденса снова упал на календарь. Ничего не изменилось, он всё так же показывал двадцать третье декабря. Две недели по-прежнему были потеряны, и Криденс никак не мог вспомнить, чем занимался всё это время.

* * *

Добравшись до номера, они пообедали, и Ньют снова уткнулся в свои черновики. Себе Криденс выпросил ту самую выпавшую на него книгу в чёрной кожаной обложке — «Теоретическую магию» Адальберта Уоффлера, которая, как выяснилось, была написана языком настолько скучным и пресным, что Криденса начало клонить в сон ещё на первых десяти страницах.

Мэри Лу Бэрбоун учила детей сама. Криденс ходил пару месяцев в обычную школу, но общение со сверстниками не задалось, и ма забрала его оттуда. Она научила детей чтению, письму и счёту, они немного знали географию и очень хорошо — историю, потому что новосалемцы писали исторические книги сами. Но особенное внимание Мэри Лу уделяла религии: Библию и жития некоторых святых Криденс знал практически наизусть.

Жития святых были намного труднее «Теоретической магии». Криденс попытался сосредоточиться, но не смог, вместо этого устремив взгляд на Ньюта: тот сидел за столом у окна, увлечённо перебирая страницы. С большим удовольствием Криденс послушал бы про магию от Ньюта, но не решился его отвлекать.

Он сидел на кровати и рассеянно листал книгу в поисках иллюстраций. На двести сорок восьмой странице обнаружилась закладка в виде засушенного цветка, а на трёхсотой — записка: «После уроков в библиотеку?». Почерк был Криденсу незнаком — обрывок письма, найденный в кармане пальто, явно писал другой человек.

Криденс вернул записку на место и перелистнул «Теоретическую магию» на десятую страницу.

И вздрогнул, когда к нему обратился Ньют:  
— И как? Интересно?  
— Не очень, — признался Криденс.  
— Одна из самых скучных книг со всего курса, — понимающе заявил Ньют. Он поднялся из-за стола, держа в руках стопку листов, и подошёл поближе. — Но ты можешь почитать мои черновики. Пока их видел только Пикетт, но он всегда всем недоволен.

Из нагрудного кармана рубашки донёсся недовольный стрёкот. Ньют засмеялся.

— Или выбери себе что-нибудь поинтереснее, — предложил он. — У меня тут небольшая библиотека — по большей части про животных, конечно, но что-то может найтись. Дома книг намного больше, так что если твой исследовательский пыл не угаснет...

Криденс потупил взгляд.

— Едва ли я что-то пойму, — сказал он. — Наверное, нужно быть настоящим волшебником, чтобы разбираться в этом всём.  
— Не все волшебники рождаются в семьях волшебников, — ответил Ньют. — Некоторые рождаются у магглов. И они тоже поначалу ничего не знают, но это не значит, что они не могут стать настоящими волшебниками.

Криденс кивнул — то же самое говорил ему мистер Грейвз. Ньют мог лгать, но зачем ему было лгать? Может, Криденс действительно был способен творить магию. Может, однажды он станет одним из тех волшебников с родителями-немагами, о которых говорили Ньют и мистер Грейвз.

— Ты... — Ньют запнулся. — Мне нужно отлучиться на пару часов. Ты можешь остаться тут или спуститься вниз, только, если не сложно, не выходи наружу, ладно? Внизу есть книги, бери любую, кроме тех, которые на металлических защёлках. Я быстро вернусь. Хорошо?

Ему было неловко, и Криденс это чувствовал. Он снова кивнул.

— Я наложу на комнату несколько заклинаний, если ты не возражаешь. — Не дождавшись ответа, Ньют положил стопку листов на кровать и достал палочку. — Это, м-м, чтобы все подумали, будто в номере никого нет. Звукопоглощающие и ещё одно, чтобы никто не смог войти. Если... кто-то постучит, сделай вид, что тебя тут нет.

Он так и замер с палочкой в руках, словно ожидал ответа, словно ответ Криденса действительно что-то значил. Неожиданно он подумал, что Ньют мог просто бросить его здесь. А что, если он прочитал мысли о побеге? Если решил, что пора сообщить кому-нибудь о том, что нью-йоркский монстр был жив? Но вряд ли тогда он оставил бы в номере свой чемодан…

Криденс нашёл в себе силы пробормотать: «Хорошо». Ньют ещё пару секунд смотрел на него, а потом схватил из шкафа пальто и вышел. Дверь щёлкнула. Криденс остался один.

Он снял со стопки листов верхний, на котором было написано: «"Фантастические твари и где они обитают", Ньют Скамандер». Уже на втором обнаружился карандашный набросок странного животного, похожего на помесь гигантской птицы и дракона. У него было всего две лапы, зато целых шесть крыльев, два из которых росли из основания длинного хвоста.

Криденс аккуратно собрал черновики в стопку и спустился в чемодан. На столешнице дремала, покачивая во сне хвостом, Лира, которую Криденс мимоходом погладил мимо ушей. Положив стопку на стол, он подошёл к полке с книгами и начал разглядывать корешки.

На большинстве из них не было никаких надписей — это были старые книжки в видавших виды кожаных переплётах. Парочка была подписана латынью, которую Криденс знал, но не особенно хорошо. А потом его взгляд зацепился за знакомую фамилию: «"Психология гиппогрифов", Каллиопа Скамандер».

Он снял книгу с полки. Не слишком увесистая, она была бархатистой на ощупь, бордового цвета с золотистым тиснением. Криденс открыл её и увидел изображение животного, которое, наверное, и было гиппогрифом: орлиная голова, когтистые передние лапы, крылья и лошадиный круп. Животное смотрело перед собой исполненным благородного спокойствия взглядом. Криденс вспомнил, что уже встречал слово «гиппогриф»: о нём говорилось в записке из кармана пальто. Что-то там про гиппогрифов, которых нужно убрать за две недели, и про то, что они отозвали мамину лицензию.

Каллиопа Скамандер — мама Ньюта и Тесея? Криденс ощутил неловкость, словно влез куда-то, куда ему не стоило влезать. За обнаруженной им запиской стояла какая-то история, и Криденсу мучительно хотелось узнать, что же произошло, но это выглядело бы навязчиво и просто бестактно. Поколебавшись, он прочитал первую страницу, где автор рассказывала о гиппогрифах и о том, какая вокруг них сложилась репутация. В тексте чувствовались уважение и безграничный интерес — если она и впрямь приходилась Ньюту мамой, то становилось понятно, откуда взялась его любовь к волшебным животным.

Он закрыл книгу и вернул её на полку, постаравшись поставить так же, как было раньше. Отчаявшись привлечь внимание спавшей Лиры, он забрал со стола черновик и залез в нишу, где закутался в одеяло и принялся за чтение.

Через час Лира сама запрыгнула к нему на кровать и свернулась в ногах клубком; Криденс как раз закончил читать о том, что такое фантастическая тварь, и как их веками прятали от магглов. Он читал ещё долго, и только на статье про авгурея наконец задремал — полусидя на взбитой подушке, с черновиком в руках и низлем у ног.


	5. Специи на все случаи жизни от мадам МакГонан

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В следующей главе появятся Дамблдор, Тесей и мамка Тесея, и я жду этого сильнее всех.

**Ньют Скамандер**

В совятне было полно народу — Ньют и думать забыл, что в канун Рождества весь Саутгемптон устремится на почту, чтобы послать и получить открытки. Маленькое помещение увеличили чарами расширения, у конторы сновал с десяток служащих, но очередь всё равно растянулась до самого входа.

Ньют протиснулся внутрь, стараясь не оттоптать кому-нибудь ноги. Рядом с ним встала пожилая парочка, перебиравшая чёрно-белые колдографии. «Это она в Китае?» — спросил мужчина, и его спутница — ведьма в отороченной розовым мехом бирюзовой мантии — закатила глаза. «Это Япония, Густав! — воскликнула она и указала пальцем на колдографию. — Видишь храм?».

Потолка здесь не было — высоко над головой виднелись стропила и балки, на которых рядами сидели почтовые совы. Маленький пёстрый сыч сорвался со своей жерди и ухнул вниз; Ньют привычным жестом подставил руку, и сова приземлилась ему на предплечье.

— Сэр! — выкрикнула служащая, женщина в зелёной мантии с прикреплённой к груди веточкой остролиста. — Пожалуйста, не трогайте сов!  
— Простите, — виновато откликнулся Ньют и вскинул руку. Сыч взмахнул крыльями и перелетел за конторку.

Ньют всегда чувствовал себя неловко среди людей, но в совятне даже его охватило праздничное воодушевление. Всё здесь — от венка на двери до смеющихся лиц — было наполнено предвкушением Рождества. Почти сразу Ньюта кольнула совесть: он должен был приехать домой к Тесею и остальным, вместе с ними ставить ёлку, готовить ужин, украшать дом. Тесей наверняка распорядился нарядить гостиную в цвета Гриффиндора, просто чтобы позлить маму. Эти безобидные баталии они разворачивали каждый год: Тесей упрямо вешал на рождественскую ель красно-жёлтые атласные ленты, а мама — жёлто-чёрные стеклянные шары. Со школьных времён прошло много лет, но такова была традиция, а традиции Скамандеры чтили.

В меру возможностей.

— Вам получить или отправить? — спросила молоденькая ведьма, когда подошла очередь Ньюта. — Добрый вечер! — поспешно добавила она.  
— Добрый вечер, — ответил ей Ньют. — Получить. На имя Ньютона Скамандера.  
— Минутку.

Она махнула палочкой. Толстая книга на конторе зашелестела страницами.

— Есть! — сказала ведьма. — Подождите ещё минутку.

Служащая справилась даже быстрее, отыскав и вручив Ньюту тонкий светло-коричневый конверт. Он был подписан знакомым Ньюту почерком: даже спустя столько лет он прекрасно помнил, как писал профессор Альбус Дамблдор.

Поблагодарив ведьму и пожелав ей счастливого Рождества, он отошёл к растянувшимся вдоль стен лавкам, где и распечатал письмо.

_«По удачному стечению обстоятельств я буду в Лондоне 25-го декабря. Около 5-ти вечера я намерен заглянуть в «Дырявый котёл», чтобы выпить чаю и освежиться после дороги. Буду рад, если ты составишь мне компанию. Проф. А. Д.»._

Ньют совершенно растерялся. Он ждал, что профессор назначит встречу позднее — перед новым годом или сразу после него, чтобы у них с Криденсом было чуть больше времени, чтобы он успел подготовиться или хотя бы понять, как правильно себя вести. В Хогвартсе должен был состояться Рождественский бал, потом учителя задерживались, чтобы разобраться с отчётностью... Но Альбус Дамблдор и пятнадцать лет назад не слишком чтил принятые в школе правила. Директору Финеасу Блэку было всё равно, что вытворял за его спиной талантливый преподаватель трансфигурации, поэтому любые выходки сходили профессору Дамблдору с рук.

Ньют припоминал, что недавно старик Блэк скончался, и на его место пришёл кто-то другой. Похоже, с преемником профессор Дамблдор тоже сумел найти общий язык.

Их планы изменились. Послезавтра они с Криденсом должны оказаться в «Дырявом котле», самом сердце магической Англии. Ньют мог бы попросить Криденса пересидеть это время в чемодане, но он с самого начала хотел показать обскури Дамблдору и спросить его совета. Без Криденса в этой просьбе не было никакого смысла.

Он вздохнул, сложил письмо в конверт и убрал его во внутренний карман пальто. Что ж. Проблемы следовало решать по мере поступления.

Ньют аппарировал на дорогу, ведущую к «Красному льву», и оставшиеся десять минут шёл по рыхлому снегу. Огни малочисленных жилых коттеджей то исчезали за лесом, то появлялись, мелькая между ветвями, как блуждающие огоньки. Холл гостиницы пустовал; пустым был и номер. Подавив острый укол тревоги, Ньют спустился в чемодан, где и обнаружил спящего Криденса.

В ногах его дремала Лира, кровать была усыпана разрозненными листами черновика. Криденс явно читал перед сном, и Ньюту это польстило. Аккуратно собрав листы в стопку, Ньют замер у кровати, вглядываясь в лицо Криденса. Он хмурился во сне и легонько вздрагивал, почти как собака, которой снился бег.

Ньют опустился перед кроватью на колени и прежде, чем успел остановить себя, положил ладонь Криденсу на лоб, большим пальцем разгладив тревожную морщинку между его бровей. Лоб Криденса оказался холодным и очень бледным — тем сильнее выделялась на его фоне золотистая кожа Ньюта.

Нужно было подумать о чём-то хорошем, раз он всё равно начал. Ньют задумчиво покусал губу. История с Фрэнком, к примеру; она грозила надолго остаться его любимой. Громовую птицу пришлось вызволять у подпольных торговцев магическими снадобьями — животное, пусть и молодое, было насквозь больным, его планировали пустить в расход. Перья, кости, внутренние органы, всё это было ценнейшими ингредиентами для зелий. На счастье Ньюта, животное не особенно охраняли: просто не думали, что кто-то в здравом уме рискнёт сунуться в клетку к опасной твари.

Но Ньют сунулся, с трудом унёс ноги и получил пулю в плечо, зато спас Фрэнка. Куда сложнее оказалось откормить и вылечить гигантскую птицу, но и это ему удалось. Сделанным Ньют гордился так, как гордятся хорошей работой — они с Фрэнком были молодцы, и он это знал.

Обеспокоенное лицо Криденса разгладилось. Может, помогли хорошие мысли, может, ему просто нужен был человеческий контакт, Ньют не знал наверняка, но надеялся, что сны Криденса стали чище и спокойнее.

Ньют убрал руку, но замер ненадолго, рассматривая спящего Криденса. Так он выглядел почти нормальным — ни следа магического паразита, который выкачивал из него все силы и в любой момент грозил подмять под себя его волю. Где-то под слоями недоверчивости и страха прятался хороший волшебник, и Ньют подумал, что рано или поздно сумеет вытащить его наружу, как сумел превратить умирающую птицу в сильное и красивое животное.

* * *

Утром Криденс появился в зверинце, когда землю здесь полоскал искусственный ливень. Ньют стоял неподалёку от входа в хижину, защитив себя от дождя отталкивающим заклинанием, и вдыхал горьковатый запах размокшей земли. Крупные капли хлестали по листьям, откуда-то издалека ветер доносил раскаты грома, похожие на грохот приближающегося товарного состава. Снаружи была зима; в зверинце стояло то время года, которое было нужно Ньюту.

Животные попрятались в укрытия, чтобы переждать непогоду. Краем глаза Ньют уловил движение и обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Криденс спрыгнул со ступеньки прямиком в скопившуюся под козырьком крыши лужу.

Пару часов назад Ньют оставил в ванной свежую одежду и теперь порадовался, что Криденсу не пришлось ничего показывать и рассказывать — он догадался взять вещи сам. На нём были жёлтый свитер с растянутым горлом и тёмно-серые холщовые брюки; он был чисто выбрит и умыт — влажные ещё волосы Криденс зачесал назад. Запрокинув голову, он с удивлением разглядывал собравшиеся над хижиной тучи.

Ньют махнул ему рукой, мимоходом создавая простенькую защиту от дождя. Криденс медленно пошёл по траве в его сторону. Он был босым, с закатанными почти до середины голени штанами.

— Ты читал черновик, — вместо приветствия сказал ему Ньют. Криденс кивнул.  
— Я и не думал, что все животные из сказок существуют на самом деле.  
— Не все, конечно, — рассмеялся Ньют. — Но многие. Магглы отнюдь не так слепы, как хочется думать волшебникам.

Дождь прекратился. Над зверинцем выглянуло солнце — его лучи заиграли на замерших в траве каплях.

— У нас немного меняются планы, — сказал Ньют, пока они прогуливались по тропинке мимо вольеров. — Завтра нам нужно быть в Лондоне. Помнишь, я обещал познакомить тебя со своим старым другом?  
— Да, — ответил Криденс. Его лицо вдруг переменилось. — Сегодня Рождество? — Ньют кивнул, и Криденс торопливо продолжил, словно боясь потерять мысль: — Я не помню, куда делись две недели.

Две недели, подумал Ньют. Десять дней они плыли через Атлантический океан, и за всё это время Криденс показывался всего пару раз. Потом был Саутгемптон и ещё пара дней, когда обскур куда-то исчез. С его точки зрения всё было логично — Криденс просто не помнил, что происходило, пока он был в форме обскури.

— Что ты помнишь? — осторожно поинтересовался Ньют. Криденс устремил взгляд себе под ноги.  
— С самого начала?  
— Да.

Ему явно было тяжело вспоминать, но он очень старался. Ньют подавил инстинктивное желание тронуть его за плечо — приобнять, может быть, похлопать по руке. Криденсу, похоже, не особенно нравилось, когда к нему прикасались, поэтому Ньют старался держать разумную дистанцию. Такую же, какую он держал с только попавшими к нему животными, давая им возможность привыкнуть к запаху и кормящей руке. Некоторые привыкали быстро, некоторые — медленно. Иные не привыкли вовсе.

— После того.... что случилось в Нью-Йорке, я мало что помню, — сказал Криденс после паузы. — Всё какое-то обрывочное. Помню серое пальто. Каюту. Зверинец, — добавил он с неожиданным воодушевлением. — Но это не две недели.  
— Похоже, обскур просто скрывал твоё сознание, — сказал Ньют. — Для тебя всё это было сродни сну. Калейдоскоп воспоминаний, когда ты почти приходил в себя, но обскур тебя не пускал. Может быть, потому что старался защитить и дать себе время залечиться.

У него были и другие теории: то, что обскур прятался в тенях, сливаясь с ними и оставаясь невидимым для глаз магглов и волшебников. И то, что обскур — как истинный магический паразит — питался чужими эмоциями, чутко реагируя на их перемену. Поначалу ему могло хватать только Криденса, но сейчас он слишком ослаб и искал источники извне.

Однако даже для Ньюта оставалось загадкой, как обскури проник вместе с ним на корабль. Свернулся в тени у ног? Он надеялся, что Альбус Дамблдор поможет ему найти ответ.

— Это может случиться снова, — со сдержанным ужасом в голосе заметил Криденс.  
— Может. — Ньют не видел причин лгать. — А может и не случиться, если ты научишься пользоваться своей силой.

Они вернулись к полянке у хижины, поднялись по ступенькам и оказались в пропахшей травами полутьме мастерской.

— Я хочу показать тебе магический Саутгемптон, — сказал Ньют, и Криденс бросил на него странный взгляд, наполовину радостный, наполовину испуганный. — Сейчас Рождество, — немного неловко продолжил он. — В городе сказочно красиво, и я думаю, что ты вполне к этому готов.

Тут он чуть-чуть покривил душой — на самом деле он боялся, что Криденс перекинется в обскури прямо посреди улицы, а поспешное аппарирование сделает всё только хуже. Он не сможет наложить обливиэйт на волшебников. Скорее всего, их тут же схватят. Для аврората не составит труда засечь вспышку нетипичной магической энергии, а ещё — сложить «два» и «два», соотнеся Ньюта Скамандера, нью-йоркские события и обскура.

Ньют не позволил себе слишком сильно переживать. Всё будет хорошо, убеждённо подумал он. В любом случае он не смог бы всю жизнь держать Криденса при себе; он даже животных не оставлял в чемодане надолго — сразу после передачи черновика в издательство он планировал пуститься в очередное путешествие, чтобы вернуть оставшихся тварей в их естественную среду обитания.

Естественная среда обитания Криденса — магический мир. Он научится пользоваться своей силой, с помощью Тесея и Дамблдора они очистят его имя, и он станет одним из волшебников, полноправным, как это и должно быть. И может, они даже получат помощь от Министерства магии Британии: вряд ли те упустят возможность «уколоть» американских коллег. Ньют проработал в Министерстве достаточно, чтобы это понять.

* * *

Они позавтракали в ресторане при гостинице — маленьком помещении на пять столов, приютившемся в комнате рядом с рецепшеном. Рождественским утром здесь было пусто, если не считать мужчины в охотничьей одежде, который читал газету за столиком у окна.

— Что мне нужно знать о волшебном мире? — шёпотом спросил Криденс, поглядывая на охотника.

Ньют задумался. Он честно попытался представить себе магический мир глазами маггла и невольно вспомнил Якоба Ковальски. Из дома нужно будет написать Тине — спросить, как у него дела, смог ли он открыть свою пекарню?

— Скорее всего, ты увидишь много странных вещей, — сказал он. Каких именно странных? Для волшебников, которые родились в семьях волшебников, магия была чем-то естественным, тем, что окружало их с раннего детства. Наверное, неподготовленному рассудку даже простейшая бытовая магия могла показаться зловещей. Но Криденс видел, как творил её Ньют, и привык довольно быстро: поначалу он вздрагивал от вида волшебной палочки, но совсем скоро перестал обращать на неё внимание. — Но они не причинят тебе вреда, — поспешно заверил его Ньют. — Всё будет хорошо. И ты можешь спрашивать что угодно, я постараюсь объяснить.  
— Всем волшебникам нужна палочка? — тут же спросил Криденс. Глаза его заблестели. Похоже, у него была целая прорва вопросов, которые он почему-то стеснялся задать.  
— Большинству, — ответил Ньют.

К ним подошла официантка. С подноса она сняла две чашки на блюдцах (Ньюту — чай, Криденсу — кофе), сливочник и сахарницу.

— Некоторые волшебники владеют беспалочковой магией, — продолжил Ньют, когда официантка удалилась. — Кое-какие заклинания настолько просты, что их можно творить и без палочки. Но большинству палочка нужна, она помогает сосредотачивать и направлять силу.  
— Её можно купить?

Ньют замялся, потому что понятия не имел, где достать для Криденса палочку. И дело было совсем не в деньгах. Практически все британские волшебники покупали палочки у Олливандера, но обратиться к нему значило показать Криденса всему магическому миру. Олливандеры помнили каждого своего клиента. Ньют не мог так рисковать.

— Можно, — после паузы сказал он, размешивая сливки в чае. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Под «мы» Ньют, само собой, подразумевал Тесея. Олливандер был не единственным, кто делал палочки, но чем мельче был производитель, тем хуже был товар. Оставался чёрный рынок, но покупать там значило брать «кота в мешке». Ньют поёжился от мысли о том, что необученный обскур мог сотворить с неправильно подобранной палочкой.

Он улыбнулся, чтобы не выдать своего беспокойства. Криденс неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.

— А «старый друг», — спросил он, — это кто?  
— Мой бывший преподаватель трансфигурации, — ответил Ньют и, натолкнувшись на озадаченный взгляд, пояснил: — Трансфигурация — это превращение одних предметов в другие при помощи магии.  
— Этому учат в волшебных школах? — Криденс выглядел заинтригованным.  
— И многим другим вещам.

Ему стало жаль, что Криденс никогда не сможет попасть в Хогвартс... или хотя бы в Ильвермони. Он был слишком взрослым для того, чтобы начинать учёбу с первого курса: такому, как он, потребуются индивидуальные занятия. Но в школе было своё волшебство — несмотря на печальный опыт, Ньют ни на что не променял бы проведённые там годы.

— Альбус Дамблдор — талантливый волшебник, — сказал Ньют. — Он тебе понравится.  
— А я ему? — тут же спросил Криденс.  
— Обязательно, — рассмеялся Ньют.

Профессор Дамблдор питал странную приязнь ко всем непонятым и несправедливо обиженным. Лита говорила: это потому что его самого обижали в школе. Ещё Лита говорила, округлив свои и без того огромные карие глаза: а ты знаешь, какие слухи ходят про Дамблдора? В те времена она вместе с другими слизеринцами и парой ребят из Рейвенкло организовали мини-клуб, куда пускали только чистокровных волшебников, поэтому Ньют справедливо поинтересовался: «Что он магглорожденный?». О нет, ответила ему Лита, хотя его мать и правда была магглорожденной. Она так и не рассказала, потому что хотела поддразнить, а потом Ньюту стало не до таинственного прошлого Альбуса Дамблдора.

Криденс понравится Дамблдору, в этом Ньют не сомневался ни секунды.

Он взглянул на висящие над стойкой часы и сказал:  
— Думаю, мы можем идти. Бери пальто. — Криденс поднялся и неуверенно взглянул на тарелки. Ньют его понял. — О, нет-нет. Оставь так, за нами уберут.

На улице светило солнце — уже который день старушка Англия радовала своих детей прекрасной погодой. Снега ночью не было, и работники гостиницы успели расчистить тропинку к дороге, исполосованной колёсами бричек, повозок и редких автомобилей. Миновав каменный заборчик, они вышли на просёлочную дорогу, ведущую в Саутгемптон.

— Интересно, где собака, — сказал Криденс, озираясь по сторонам, и Ньют пожал плечами:  
— Наверное, вернулась к своему хозяину.

Рядом с «Красным львом» раскинулись обширные охотничьи угодья. В гостинице традиционно жили магглы, прибывшие на начало сезона; здесь же много лет назад оставались Тесей с отцом. Маленький Ньют побывал здесь лишь однажды — видавшая виды вывеска тогда была новенькой, и рядом с ней красовался горельеф: выструганный из дерева и вскрытый красной краской лев.

Гостиница нисколько не изменилась за долгие годы, только горельеф куда-то делся. В ней по-прежнему бывали охотники, но зимний сезон ещё не начался — или уже закончился, Ньют не особенно разбирался в охоте, — поэтому постояльцев было немного.

Коттеджи остались позади. Теперь их окружали только снег и редкие деревья, сливавшиеся за спиной в сплошной непроходимый лес. Ньют решил, что они отошли достаточно далеко, и обратился к Криденсу:  
— Ты знаешь, что такое «аппарация»?  
— Нет, — ответил Криденс и добавил неуверенно: — А должен?  
— Аппарация — это мгновенное перемещение из одного места на другое, — объяснил Ньют.  
— О! — Лицо Криденса стало задумчивым. — Я... помню. Мистер Грейвз делал это. И в метро...  
— Да, — сказал Ньют и замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова.

Ему нужно было убедиться, что в случае чего они смогут переместиться из магического Саутгемптона до того, как случится какая-нибудь беда. Последняя попытка аппарировать вместе с Криденсом привела к тому, что появился обскур, а меньше всего Ньют хотел, чтобы обскур появился в людном переулке.

— Хотел предложить тебе попрактиковаться, — лёгким тоном сообщил Ньют. — То есть, тебе ничего не надо делать, просто взять меня за руку. Это, м-м, очень полезный навык, он может нам пригодиться.

Криденс посмотрел на него в упор. Его скулы чуть порозовели, а глаза на бесконечном снежном фоне выглядели даже темнее обычного. Взгляд его был непроницаемым, и Ньют испытал смутный укол тревоги.

— Чтобы можно было убежать? — спросил Криденс. Ньют почти не удивился: он отвратительно врал и ещё хуже придумывал отговорки. Поэтому он просто ответил:  
— Да.  
— Что мне нужно делать?

Криденс стиснул зубы и выпятил подбородок — он выглядел как человек, которого ведут на эшафот. Это было почти трогательно, и Ньют испытал что-то похожее на гордость, потому что Криденсу явно стоило огромных усилий дать согласие.

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Ньют и подал ему руку. — Просто держись крепче. Может быть... не очень приятно. С непривычки.

Торопливо кивнув, Криденс схватился за него обеими руками. Ньют сосредоточился...

… и в следующий момент они стояли в беседке около маленького пруда. Прогнившие доски под их ногами опасно хрустнули, и Ньют инстинктивно дёрнул Криденса на себя, перенеся их на пару десятков футов вправо, прямо на побережье. Словно издалека донёсся сдавленный полувздох-полувсхлип. Ньют тут же развернул Криденса к себе, чтобы вглядеться в лицо.

Весь румянец схлынул с его щёк, оставив лицо совершенно бледным. Он испуганно смотрел перед собой и надсадно дышал, хватая воздух открытым ртом.

— Криденс! — встревоженно позвал его Ньют. — Ты в порядке?

Ошарашенный взгляд Криденса упёрся ему в переносицу. Ньюту стало страшно — он почти ждал появления обскура, но Криденс вдруг откашлялся, судорожно вдохнул и рассмеялся. Ньют удивлённо отстранился, позволив ему согнуться пополам и присесть на корточки, не прекращая мелко трястись от смеха.

— Криденс? — полувопросительно окликнул его Ньют, и тот кивнул.  
— Из... извини, — пробормотал он. Смех прекратился, теперь Криденс пытался отдышаться. — Мы можем сделать так ещё раз?  
— Конечно, — поражённо ответил Ньют. При нём аппарировали десятки волшебников, в том числе новички-семикурсники на практике от Министерства, но впервые на его памяти это вызывало у человека такую реакцию. Он попытался вспомнить свою первую аппарацию — с мамой, кажется, ещё до Хогвартса. Ему было не страшно, но противно, как будто всё его нутро сдавили железным обручем от бочки.

Со временем неприятные ощущения исчезли. Теперь ему даже нравилось аппарировать, он делал это быстро и легко, почти не напрягаясь, но... смеяться над этим?

— Я... — начал было Криденс, но захлебнулся словами. — Я просто не ожидал, — сказал он и выпрямился, старательно избегая смотреть Ньюту в глаза. — Думал, будет больно. Но было... как будто падаешь во сне, а потом вздрагиваешь и просыпаешься у себя в кровати.  
— О, — ответил Ньют. И правда. Криденс удивительно точно описал то ощущение, которое возникает, когда забываешь о давящем чувстве в груди и приводишь в порядок вестибулярный аппарат.

Он молча протянул Криденсу руку, и тот с готовностью её принял. Они перенеслись на пустынное заснеженное поле, потом — на сонное побережье, где в рождественский день не было ни единой живой души, а потом Ньют вернул их туда, откуда они начали.

Эксперимент можно было считать удавшимся. Криденс улыбался — похоже, аппарация не доставила ему никаких неудобств, или восторг от магии перекрыл их все.

— А почему ты просто не аппарировал из Нью-Йорка? — спросил Криденс, и Ньют невольно вздрогнул от этого «ты».  
— Далеко, — пояснил он, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным. — Сложно управлять аппарацией, когда между точкой А и точкой Б — три тысячи миль. Можно не досчитаться руки или ноги.

Криденс побледнел, и Ньют запоздало прикусил язык.

— Такое бывает?  
— Бывает, — вздохнул Ньют. — Поэтому многие волшебники предпочитают не аппарировать вовсе. Они пользуются маггловским транспортом, летучим порохом и мётлами.

Криденс открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то спросить, но в последний момент передумал.

— Ещё я люблю ходить пешком, — сообщил Ньют и огляделся. — Мне нравятся пароходы, паровозы и маггловские автомобили. И лошади, конечно, — чудесные животные. Магглам не досталось магических способностей, зато они создали массу интересных штук, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь.  
— Мётлами? — вдруг поинтересовался Криденс тонким голосом. — Волшебники летают на мётлах?

Он выглядел так, словно сама идея полёта на метле глубоко его шокировала. Ньют смутился: он почувствовал себя тем, кому предстояло раскрыть какой-то неприятный секрет своей троюродной тётушки.

Но начать оправдываться он не успел, потому что Криденс продолжил:

— В книгах... в тех книгах, которые мы читали в Новом Салеме, говорилось, что ведьмы летают на мётлах. У них есть животные-фамилиары, вроде кошек, а ещё раньше их сжигали на костре. — Криденс сделал паузу. — И мне начинает казаться, что там не всё вранье. Может, там совсем нет вранья. Просто всё то... что делают волшебники, описано как какое-то зло.  
— Может быть, — легко согласился Ньют. Они пошли по дороге дальше — к уже видневшемуся вдали Саутгемптону, который густо подкрашивал синее небо чадом из труб.  
— Ведьм правда сжигали?  
— Ведьму не так просто сжечь. — Ньют улыбнулся и взглянул на Криденса. — Она ведь может аппарировать прямо из костра.

**Криденс Бэрбоун**

Когда-то на месте Саутгемптона был порт, а потом вокруг него выросла крепость. Крепость превратилась в город, город изменялся со временем, но сама его суть — тяжёлые каменные стены — осталась неизменной.

Просёлочная дорога сменилась выложенными булыжником мостовыми. Они прошли улочками, где из одного окна можно было дотянуться до окна дома напротив, и оказались на широкой Хай-стрит. Пока они шли, Ньют рассказывал про Саутгемптон, и в его голосе звучало тепло — будто он говорил о старом друге.

Десять лет назад из Саутгемптона во Францию отправлялись военные корабли, но кроме этого ничего здесь не изменилось. Жителей война будто бы не коснулась, и если бы не заполонившие порт люди в грязно-зелёной униформе, может быть, они так никогда бы о ней и не узнали. Криденс вскинул голову, глядя Ньюту в лицо, и по задумчивой улыбке понял, что тот шутит.

Хай-стрит была изрезана линиями трамвайных путей. По дорогам неторопливо ездили автомобили, по тротуарам сновали разрумяненные морозом люди. Улица упиралась в стену с узкими окошками-бойницами и зубчатой крышей, похожей издалека на драконий гребень. Неожиданно под слоем новостроек Криденс увидел древний город — старую крепость, к которой причаливали корабли даже несколько веков назад.

— «Титаник», — вспомнил он. Ньют вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Криденс пояснил: — Я читал про него. Огромный лайнер, который потерпел крушение, разбившись об айсберг. Самый большой корабль в мире. Кажется, он отправлялся отсюда.  
— Отсюда? — полувопросительно ответил Ньют. Криденс не понял, переспросил он или подтвердил его слова, но уточнять не стал.

За домами порт был не виден, но Криденс всё равно ощутил тревогу, беспокойный узел в животе — чувство сопричастности, словно ему позволили прикоснуться к чему-то невероятному, к маленькому кусочку истории. Саутгемптон был старым городом, намного более старым, чем Нью-Йорк. Может быть, давным-давно именно из этого города отправились в Америку его предки — не Бэрбоуны, а настоящие родители, английские волшебники.

С Хай-стрит они свернули на другую широкую улицу — Мэйн-стрит. Здесь людей было ещё больше: они возвращались домой, где их ждал рождественский ужин. Криденс тщетно всматривался в их лица, пытаясь обнаружить среди жителей Саутгемптона волшебников. Если они и ходили среди праздничных толп, то ничем не выделялись.

— Готов? — спросил его Ньют. Его лицо сделалось весёлым, почти игривым. Тугой клубок в желудке Криденса сжался сильнее. Он торопливо оглянулся — вокруг не было ни единого следа волшебства — и кивнул. — Тогда пойдём.

Перед ними была стена обычного дома, но вместо того, чтобы войти в дверь, Ньют взял чуть левее. Из рукава его пальто выскользнула палочка. Ее кончиком он тронул один из кирпичей в стене, и в следующее мгновение Криденс увидел старую железную дверь, которая настолько сливалась с кладкой, что казалась незаметной.

Дверь открылась. Ньют качнул головой, и Криденс первым ступил в узкий тёмный тоннель, который оканчивался белым полукругом. Тишина показалась Криденсу гнетущей, но он сжал кулаки и упрямо пошёл вперёд.

Тоннель кончился даже раньше, чем он думал. Вот он шёл, полускрытый темнотой, а секундой спустя очутился на усыпанной снегом улице, которая казалась точной копией Мэйн-стрит, разве что автомобилей и трамваев тут не было.

Мимо низко пролетела сова, почти задев Криденса крылом. Он отступил назад и натолкнулся спиной на Ньюта.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал он. — Никто здесь не причинит тебе вре...

Договорить он не успел, потому что в плечо Криденса что-то врезалось. Он стремительно развернулся и увидел в десятке футов от себя ребёнка лет двенадцати, который победоносно улыбался, целясь в них ещё одним снежком. На его шее был точно такой же шарф, как у Криденса, только серо-зелёного цвета.

Прежде, чем Криденс успел сориентироваться, в его плечо прилетел второй снежок. Мальчик немного подождал, а потом закричал:  
— Так и будешь стоять? Ещё гриффиндорец!

Криденс беспомощно оглянулся на Ньюта, который улыбался ещё шире, чем мальчишка. Он приподнял брови, но когда Криденс обернулся, рядом с мальчиком уже стояла высокая женщина в синем балахоне.

— Бартоломью! — гневно вскричала она. — Ты что себе позволяешь? — Она посмотрела на Криденса и улыбнулась, хотя в улыбке её было больше гордости, чем вины. — Простите, Мерлина ради. Мальчишки...  
— Ничего страшного, — пробормотал Криденс.  
— Счастливого Рождества! — жизнерадостно ответила ему женщина и, взяв мальчика за руку, пошла дальше по улице.

Ньют хихикнул.

— Отличное начало, — заметил он.  
— Он назвал меня «гриффиндорец», — сказал Криденс, коснувшись шарфа. — Это из-за шарфа?  
— Да, — ответил Ньют. — Он решил, что ты вернулся домой из Хогвартса на рождественские каникулы. Хотя... — Он окинул Криденса прищуренным взглядом. — По-моему, ты выглядишь слишком взрослым даже для семикурсника.  
— Ты тоже из Гриффиндора? — спросил Криденс.  
— О, нет. В нашей семье почти все из Хаффлпаффа. Отличились только Тесей и мой троюродный дядя, который попал в Слизерин. Но мы о нём не говорим.

Криденс чувствовал себя совершенно сбитым с толку, но Ньют не стремился что-либо объяснять: наверное, ждал, когда его спросят. Слизерин, Гриффиндор, Хаффлпафф... Ньют говорил, что это были факультеты в магической школе. Неужели волшебников делили на факультеты, как не-магов — на католиков и протестантов? Они выбирали сами? Или уже рождались такими? Вопросов была масса, и Криденс не понимал, с какой стороны к ним подобраться.

Прямо перед ними был магазинчик. Над стеклянной витриной висели огромные буквы: «Специи на все случаи жизни от мадам МакГонан». Ниже буквами поменьше было приписано: «Ингредиенты для зелий». А ещё ниже: «Мётлы в аренду». Криденс заглянул внутрь — там действительно были мётлы, несколько штук, которые висели в воздухе без всяких верёвок. Они различались по цвету прутьев, формам древка и размерам.

— Хочешь зайти? — спросил Ньют, и Криденс кивнул.

Несмотря на большую витрину, внутри магазинчика царил сумрак. Помещение было совсем маленьким и насквозь пропахшим чем-то странным — какими-то травами и благовониями; Криденс различал пряный аромат жгучего перца. На высокой стойке пестик сам толок что-то в ступе.

За стойкой стояла женщина с длинными седыми волосами и крючковатым носом — точь-в-точь злая ведьма из сказок, только вместо чёрного платья и остроконечной шляпы на ней был пыльно-розовый балахон в мелкий цветок.

— Вам, наверное, метлу? — спросила она, разглядывая посетителей. — Что, только из Хогвартса?

Криденс сам не понял, почему ответил «Да». И добавил: «Гриффиндор». Стоявший рядом с ним Ньют хмыкнул.

— Да я вижу, — сказала мадам МакГонан, если это и впрямь была она. — И даже без шарфа бы поняла. Так чего вы желаете?  
— Нам бы корень асфоделя, — сказал Ньют.

Пока он разговаривал с женщиной, Криденс огляделся. Кроме ступы и пестика ничего здесь не говорило о магии: вдоль стен магазинчика протянулись многочисленные полки, где стояли совсем обычные на вид пузырьки, коробочки и кувшины. Криденс смотрел на них, но толком ничего не видел, потому что его занимала другая мысль: волшебники и впрямь считали его одним из своих.

Мистер Грейвз его обманул, но он всё равно попал в волшебный мир. Криденс не удержался и улыбнулся.

— Не представляю, что такого смешного может быть в мандрагоре, — задумчиво сказал Ньют. — Нужно показать тебе, как выглядят эти милейшие создания в неперетёртом виде. 

Но он и сам улыбался. Криденс вспомнил, как боялся, что его отправят в Африку и будут выставлять в клетке. Сейчас казалось, будто с тех пор прошла целая вечность, хотя в действительности — сколько? Всего несколько дней.

Они успели зайти ещё в пару магазинов — большая их часть закрывалась раньше из-за Рождества. В книжной лавке Криденс приметил знакомое имя в разделе «Магические животные»: «Психология гиппогрифов» от автора по фамилии Скамандер.

— Однажды и моя книга тут появится, — сказал Ньют, который, казалось, вообще не заметил красный томик про гиппогрифов. — Или тут. — Он указал на огромный шкаф из семи полок, каждая из которых была помечена римской цифрой от единицы до семёрки. Над шкафом висела табличка: «Для Хогвартса».

Магазинчик «Волшебные питомцы» был закрыт, но с витрины на Криденса уставилась круглыми глазами белая сова. Она сидела без клетки, на прикреплённой от одного оконного косяка к другому жерди, и когда Криденс взглянул на неё, лениво взмахнула крыльями и улетела куда-то вглубь магазина.

И в каждой лавке было что-то магическое — на что Криденс поначалу не обращал внимания, вроде ступки из магазинчика со специями. Помахивая палочкой, волшебница водружала на верхнюю полку коробки; журнал сам перелистывал страницы, подставляясь под летающее перо; за стойкой сидело странное существо, похожее на крохотного человечка с огромными ушами. Криденс старался не пялиться слишком сильно, но никто не обращал на него внимания. Впервые отсутствие внимания показалось ему благом: волшебники считали его обычным посетителем. Его игнорировали не потому что от таких, как он, принято было отводить глаза, а потому что он был одним из своих.

От этой мысли у Криденса гулко застучало сердце. Впервые за долгие годы он был почти счастлив — здесь и сейчас, посреди Саутгемптона, в компании Ньюта Скамандера.

Когда они зашли в последний магазинчик, на город уже начали опускаться сумерки. Криденс устал, но это была приятная усталость. Здесь даже дышалось свободнее — будто он смог, наконец, избавиться от стискивающих оков и вдохнуть полной грудью.

— О! — сказал Ньют и тронул его руку. — Смотри.

Вдоль дороги начинали загораться фонари, поочерёдно, пока не добрались до маленькой площади, венчавшей улицу. И потом, с секундой паузой, вспыхнула стоявшая здесь ель, словно кто-то невидимый подпалил фитиль: обвивавшие её огоньки зажглись, и ярче всех загорелась огромная звезда на верхушке. Все волшебники остановились и захлопали. Криденс не сразу понял, что начал хлопать сам.

Они подошли ближе, обогнули ель и оказались у приютившегося в полуподвале дома паба «Кабанья голова». Криденс сам не понял, как они очутились внутри: здесь стоял полумрак, который кое-как разгоняли мерцающие огни факелов, и пахло мясом, пеплом и чем-то странным, о чём Криденс невольно начал думать как о «запахе магии».

— Сливочное пиво? — предложил Ньют. Криденс встревожился — он никогда раньше не пил пиво, но отказываться ему не хотелось. Он кивнул. — Тогда садись... м-м... вон туда, — он указал на свободный столик в углу, — а я всё принесу.

Несмотря на название, никаких кабаньих голов в пабе не было, только грубо сколоченные столы, выложенные необработанным камнем стены и пара-тройка еловых ветвей. В рождественский вечер здесь было немного людей, но те, которые были, шумели, смеялись и кричали. Криденс сел за стол и попытался слиться с тенью.

— … Гриндевальд, — рявкнул какой-то парень за соседним столиком. Криденс прислушался. — И чем они там в Америке занимаются? Перед зеркалом вертятся в новых нарядах, вот уж точно, да задом под джаз вертят...  
— Выпьем за старушку Англию, — сказал второй, поднимая кружку. — И за то, что у нас тут такой ерунды не допустят.  
— Выпить-то выпьем, — ответила ведьма с сильным иностранным акцентом, из-за которого её речь звучала так, будто она ехала в повозке по кочкам, — только ты не забывай, что Гриндевальд — самый что ни на есть англичанин.

Первый говорящий расхохотался — его смех тут же подхватила ведьма, пока второй вяло пытался оправдаться. Они наконец ударились кружками и выпили, а потом начали обсуждать чей-то визит в Портланд, и Криденс отвлёкся. Тем более, что к столику вернулся Ньют.

— Я тебе даже завидую, — сказал Ньют, присаживаясь напротив и ставя на стол две кружки. — Когда я впервые попробовал сливочное пиво, то решил, что больше не буду пить ничего другого. А вот Тесей с мамой его не любят — говорят, слишком сладкое.

Криденс попробовал — сливочное пиво и впрямь оказалось очень сладким и немного терпким, с жирным молочным привкусом. Ньют смотрел на него выжидательно, но рассказать о своих впечатлениях Криденс не успел, потому что к их столику подошёл седоволосый мужчина, одетый — как и многие здесь — в чёрную мантию.

У него были длинные редкие волосы, заплетённые в косу, и испещрённое морщинами рябое лицо. Он улыбался, но криво, словно правая сторона его лица была парализована.

— Извините, — сказал он, — я невольно подслушал ваш разговор, хотя приметил вас ещё у входа. Вы случайно не младший сын Каллиопы Скамандер?  
— Да, — ответил Ньют. Он слегка напрягся, и Криденс напрягся вместе с ним.  
— Мне бы не хотелось вас беспокоить, но не могу удержаться, — виновато продолжил мужчина. — Меня зовут Бардольф Кадоган. — Он выпрямился и сразу стал выглядеть моложе. — Имел честь служить с вашей матерью на войне. В те времена я ещё работал обливиатором.  
— О. — Ньют заметно расслабился. — Очень приятно.  
— Взаимно. Мисс Скамандер показывала мне колдографии с вами и вашим братом. Вы совершенно не изменились.  
— Тесею бы это не понравилось, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Он-то считает, что изменился к лучшему.  
— Я слышал, что случилось с вашей матерью, — продолжил мистер Кадоган. — Большая трагедия, безусловно, очень большая... Надеюсь, сейчас она в добром здравии. — Ньют кивнул, и нервное, немного заискивающее лицо мистера Кадогана прояснилось. — В таком случае, передавайте ей мой самый сердечный привет. И счастливого вам Рождества.

С этими словами мистер Кадоган вернулся к стойке, где бармен уже протягивал ему стакан.

— Волшебники были на войне? — не удержался Криденс.  
— Не все, — ответил Ньют, — но многие, хотя это было запрещено. Сложно остаться в стороне, когда на твою родину напали.  
— И твой брат?  
— И мой брат, и мама, и я. — Ньют рассказывал об этом легко, хотя Криденсу казалось, что ничего страшнее войны не существует в мире. Сам он её почти не запомнил — ему было меньше десяти, и Мэри Лу уже тогда вела собственную битву. — Сначала на войну пошёл Тесей, потом меня отправили на Восточный фронт, а уже потом не выдержала мама. Она не любит оставаться в стороне.

Криденсу сложно было представить, что на войне могли делать волшебники, ведь магия могла бы переломить сам ход боёв. С другой стороны, подумал он, у немцев наверняка были свои ведьмы.

Мир салемских ведьм оказался тесно переплетён с миром не-магов. Криденс считал, когда был помладше, что ведьмы существуют отдельно — может, в каком-то своём мире, вроде ада, откуда вылезают иногда, чтобы строить козни и мешать благочестивым христианам жить. Но магия постоянно была рядом с ним, а он её просто не замечал.

Как же ему повезло, с трепетом подумал Криденс. Ему повезло даже в том, что он встретил мистера Грейвза, пусть мистер Грейвз и сделал для него много нехорошего. Он мог бы остаться в неведении — прожить остаток жизни в Новом Салеме, раздавая листовки и выслушивая проповеди. Стать второй Мэри Лу — несчастным человеком, обречённым скитаться впотьмах.

— Спасибо, — вырвалось у него. Ньют, задумчиво постукивавший пальцами по кружке, вздрогнул.  
— За что? — спросил он.  
— За всё, — ответил Криденс. — Это... лучшее, что произошло со мной за всю жизнь.

Ньют улыбнулся.

— Вот и я так решил, когда попробовал сливочное пиво в первый раз.


	6. Покрывало с гиппокампом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главы 4 и 5 изначально должны были быть одной главой, но я не знаю, как бы так поудачнее отредактировать текст, чтобы не удалились ваши чудесные комментарии (спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! они делают мне всё). Думаю, текст будет вычитан впоследствии и размещён отдельно. Не знаю пока.
> 
> Хотелось бы сказать огроменное спасибо всем, кто читает и комментирует, или просто читает :) Я очень ценю, хотя, как видно, я тот ещё козлина в плане ответа на фидбек. И извините, что подзатянула, работы очень много, пишу только в выходные :( 
> 
> На этом, пожалуй, всё. Приятного прочтения!

**Ньют Скамандер**

В Лондон они отправились после двенадцати следующего дня, едва не опоздав на поезд. Ньют предлагает аппарировать — семьдесят с лишним миль, какая ерунда, — но Криденс выбрал обычную поездку: ему хотелось посмотреть на Англию. «Ещё насмотришься», — сказал ему Ньют, и Криденс слабо улыбнулся в ответ. С утра он чувствовал себя неважно.

Они расплатились за постой и пешком прогулялись в Саутгемптон, откуда, немного поплутав, вышли к вокзалу. В вагон они попали последними. Криденс сел к окну и минут десять смотрел на мелькавшие мимо постройки, которых становилось всё меньше и меньше, пока они полностью не сменились бесконечными белыми полями.

Ньют ему не мешал.

— На что похожи школы волшебников? — поинтересовался Криденс, отворачиваясь от окна.  
— А на что похожи школы магглов? — ответил Ньют.  
— Я... я почти не ходил в обычную школу, — сказал Криденс и отчего-то смутился, словно в этом могло быть что-то зазорное. — Ма... Мэри Лу приглашала учителей и учила нас сама. Арифметика, английский язык, чтение. Немного географии и истории. Религия. Но в обычные школы дети ходят каждый день, они носят форму и сдают экзамены, чтобы их пустили в другой класс.  
— Они получают письмо?  
— Какое письмо?  
— О том, что их приняли в школу. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Каждый волшебник получает письмо о том, что его зачислили в Хогвартс. Точнее, его зачисляют даже раньше, наверное, тогда, когда он впервые проявит волшебные способности. Как выбирают, кто попадёт в маггловскую школу?

Криденс растерянно моргнул.

— В маггловские школы попадают все, — пояснил он. — А что случается с теми волшебниками, которые не могут колдовать? С... — Тут Криденс запнулся. — Со сквибами?

На этот вопрос Ньют ответить не мог, потому что никогда об этом не задумывался. Он был полукровкой, который рано проявил свой дар, и никто в семье даже не сомневался, что он попадёт в Хогвартс. Тесей рассказывал, что сомневались в нём — он ни разу не сделал ничего из того, что делали обычные волшебники-дети: не взорвал горшок с цветами, не левитировал тарелку с кашей и не отрастил себе за ночь бороду, которой позавидовал бы сам Мерлин. Наверное, говорил Тесей, мама с отцом всерьёз думали над тем, чтобы отправить его в школу к магглам. Но письмо его всё-таки отыскало.

В семейном древе Скамандеров не было сквибов. В нём, впрочем, были предатели крови вроде мамы, которые связывали свою жизнь с магглами, но даже от этих союзов всегда рождались только волшебники.

— Им тоже стирают память и отправляют к магглам? — продолжил напирать Криденс. Он выглядел встревоженным, и Ньют не мог понять, почему.

Порой он жалел, что не был легилементом. С животными было легко: достаточно было накормить их, избавить от боли и дать им кров, и всё — их поведение можно было предсказать. Люди же сходили с ума по совершенно непонятным причинам или вовсе без них.

— Конечно, нет, — поспешил заверить его Ньют. — Сквибы тоже часть волшебного мира.  
— А если волшебник вдруг разучится колдовать? — Криденс натягивал на пальцы рукава жёлтого свитера, выглядывавшие из-под пальто. — Что с ним делают?  
— Ты боишься, что не сможешь колдовать? — догадался Ньют. Криденс кивнул. — Тогда тебе нечего бояться.

Он попытался вложить в свои слова побольше уверенности, но Криденс не выглядел убеждённым. Он был умным, гораздо умнее, чем думал Гриндевальд, его оказалось не так-то просто обмануть. Может, он чувствовал сомнение в голосе Ньюта даже лучше, чем сам Ньют.

Чтобы отвлечь его, Ньют начал рассказывать, как получил своё письмо. Бедную сову едва не съел один из маминых гиппогрифов, двухлетний жеребёнок, ещё не вставший на крыло и потому разгуливавший по двору без надзора. Потом Ньют никак не мог решить, какое животное взять с собой, поэтому поехал один. И как Тесей — перешедший тогда на четвёртый курс — смешно скривился, когда сортировочная шляпа отправила Ньюта в Хаффлпафф. Это были славные времена — три с половиной года до инцидента с Литой.

О нём Ньют говорить не стал.

Криденс не молчал: он спрашивал и даже рассказывал о себе, но совсем немного, потому что хороших воспоминаний у него почти не осталось. Он плохо помнил свою настоящую маму — её образ полностью заменил собой образ Мэри Лу.

— Она была не такой уж плохой, — сказал в какой-то момент Криденс, невольно бросив взгляд на свои руки. — Следила за тем, чтобы мы были сытыми и вели себя прилично. Заботилась о девочках, учила их музыке. Мне кажется, она просто сошла с ума. Жаль, что так получилось.  
— Она издевалась над тобой, — ответил Ньют с искренним сочувствием. — Ни один человек не должен издеваться над другими.

Криденс дёрнул уголком рта, будто собирался возразить, но передумал.

— Даже самая добрая собака укусит, если её бить, — сказал Ньют.  
— Человек — это не собака, — возразил Криденс.  
— Да, — легко согласился Ньют. — У человека гораздо меньше терпения.

Глаза Криденса расширились, словно он неожиданно что-то понял. Если это было и так, делиться своими мыслями он не стал, вместо этого вновь уткнувшись в окно, где поля наконец-то сменились лесом.

Поезд прибыл на станцию Лондон-Ватерлоо в полчетвёртого пополудни. Они вышли из вагона и окунулись в пёструю толпу прибывающих, отправляющихся и встречающих. Где-то вдали Ньют заметил мелькнувшую мантию и, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся. Наконец-то он приехал домой.

— Добро пожаловать в Лондон, — сказал он и взглянул на круглые часы, висевшие на платформе. — У нас есть немного времени, отсюда до Чаринг-Кросс всего полчаса пешком. Можно прогуляться.  
— Можно, — согласился Криденс, очарованно разглядывая станцию.  
— Чудно, — снова улыбнулся Ньют.

Нью-Йорк был суетливым и немного безумным — он отличался от Лондона так же, как девочка-подросток в легкомысленном платье отличается от своей строгой матери. Местные пытались перенимать американскую моду, но полному перевоплощению мешало нечто в самой их сути. Лондон был чопорнее, но он же с большей приязнью относился к своим жителям. На кого-то это могло давить, Ньют же чувствовал себя как под ласковым надзором.

Они повернули на Ватерлоо-Роуд и пошли к мосту мимо новеньких баров и пабов — Ньют мог поклясться, что всего пару месяцев назад ничего такого тут не было. В отличие от многих волшебников, он любил гулять по маггловскому городу, как и не считал зазорным пользоваться поездами, пароходами и подземкой.

Через десять минут они подошли к мосту, под которым замёрзла Темза. В другое время её воды были серовато-коричневыми и невзрачными, но сейчас она выглядела почти нарядно.

Здесь дул пронизывающий ветер, и Криденс спрятал руки в карманы пальто. Чуть прищурившись, он разглядывал раскинувшиеся на другой стороне здания, чадящие трубы и каменную набережную Виктории, по которой гуляли редкие прохожие, чёрные фигурки на белом фоне. Ньют смотрел на Криденса, с почти детской тревогой ожидая его реакции.

— Он совсем не похож на Нью-Йорк, — наконец сказал Криденс.  
— Это плохо?  
— Хорошо. — Он улыбнулся. — Жаль, что я не успел посмотреть на нью-йоркскую магию.  
— Ещё посмотришь, — оптимистично заявил Ньют. Они ступили на мост и медленно пошли на другую сторону.

До Чаринг-Кросс они в итоге добирались вдвое дольше — почти час. Миновав старую книжную лавку, Ньют остановился перед заколоченной витриной пустующего магазина. Криденс непонимающе на него посмотрел.

— «Дырявый котёл», — пояснил Ньют. — Через него волшебники попадают в магический Лондон.  
— Это? — спросил Криденс. — Больше похоже... на заброшенный магазин.  
— Статут о секретности, — виновато ответил Ньют и потянул на себя дверь, приглашая Криденса войти первым.

Сколько Ньют себя помнил, «Дырявый котёл» не менялся: он был тёмным и шумным, пропахшим едой, травами и летучим порохом. Здесь всегда было полно народу и всегда оставалось место, чтобы сесть, причём чар расширения Ньют не чувствовал, а ведь он разбирался в них получше многих. Возможно, магия «Дырявого котла» была на голову выше той, которой владел он.

На них никто не обратил внимания. Криденс, судя по всему, изо всех сил старался держать лицо, но когда грохнул камин, выпуская прибывшую волшебницу, невольно вздрогнул и попятился.

— Всё нормально, — успокаивающе сказал Ньют, почти невесомо придерживая его за локоть. — Это летучий порох. Помнишь, я рассказывал?  
— Просто странно, — ответил Криденс шёпотом. Здесь, в полумраке «Дырявого котла», он как будто стал ниже, снова ссутулил плечи, которые научился расправлять за время их путешествий. Ньют подумал вдруг, что они могли слишком рано прийти сюда, Криденс мог быть попросту не готов. Но чем раньше они начнут, тем быстрее Криденс сможет стать тем, кем был по праву рождения.

Он ободряюще улыбнулся и кивнул на ступени, которые вели в паб.

Альбуса Дамблдора Ньют заметил сразу: он сидел за столиком в углу и читал небольшую книгу, которая сама переворачивала страницы. С их последней встречи чуть больше года назад он нисколько не изменился — те же длинные каштаново-рыжие волосы, те же очки полукружьями в тонкой оправе, та же аккуратная борода на узком породистом лице. Дамблдор выглядел абсолютно погружённым в чтение, но когда Ньют с Криденсом подошли, он тут же поднял голову.

— Прибыл пораньше, — словно в оправдание сказал он и поднялся, выпрямившись во весь свой немалый рост. — Добрый вечер, Ньют. — Он перевёл взгляд на Криденса.  
— Криденс Бэрбоун, — торопливо представил его Ньют. Криденс казался слегка опешившим, но протянутую руку пожал.  
— Альбус Дамблдор, очень приятно. — С этими словами он снова сел; следом за ним сели Ньют с Криденсом.  
— Мне тоже приятно, сэр, — словно опомнившись, сказал Криденс, и Дамблдор махнул рукой в ответ.  
— Оставь своё «сэр» для более формальной обстановки.

Только теперь Ньют понял, что совершенно не представлял, как начать разговор. Он взглянул на Криденса, который явно пытался вести себя естественно, и на Дамблдора, разглядывавшего их с вежливым интересом. Сколько он знал из того, что случилось в Нью-Йорке? Новости должны были долететь до Лондона, но называли ли в газетах имя обскури? Тем более, он официально считался мёртвым.

— Как поживает книга? — вдруг спросил Дамблдор. От неожиданности Ньют вздрогнул.  
— Прекрасно, — сказал он. — Дописана, осталось отдать в Министерство на рецензирование.  
— Помнится, ты обещал показать черновики мне, прежде чем нести их в Министерство, — с ласковым укором заметил Дамблдор.  
— Я хотел написать вам сразу по прибытию в Лондон...  
— И ты мне написал. Из Саутгемптона. Разве не из-за книги?

Бледно-голубые глаза Дамблдора поблёскивали в полумраке. Он смотрел на Ньюта с тем выражением, с которым всегда смотрел на пытавшихся солгать учеников: «Я понимаю, что ты меня обманываешь, но из уважения к твоему воображению послушаю, что ты скажешь дальше».

Ньют сдался. Вынув из рукава палочку, он наложил заглушающие чары, которые должны были отвадить от них излишне любопытные уши.

— Вы знаете, что произошло в Нью-Йорке? — спросил он.  
— Что произошло в Нью-Йорке? — эхом повторил Дамблдор, не меняя выражения лица. — Ты помог схватить Геллерта Гриндевальда? Об этом писал «Ежедневный Пророк». — Он иронично приподнял брови. — Не упустив возможности отметить, что даже в такой ситуации американскому аврорату потребовалась помощь британца.  
— Это всё? — растерянно спросил Ньют. Хотя где-то в глубине души он так и думал — Серафина Пиквери наверняка сделала всё возможное для того, чтобы замять инцидент с обскури. Отчасти Ньют был рад. С другой стороны — возмущён.  
— Ты теперь знаменит, — добавил Дамблдор. — Среди англичан, разумеется — американцам вряд ли понравилось, что журналисты «Пророка» намекали на их полную бесполезность. И под «намекали» я подразумеваю «посвятили этому половину статьи».  
— Нет. — Ньют помолчал, подбирая слова. — Нет, я не об этом. Неужели в газетах больше ничего не писали? О том, что Геллерт Гриндевальд пытался сделать?  
— Развязать войну? Я бы не сказал, что он разнообразен в своих целях. — Дамблдор вдруг поднялся. — Полагаю, — сказал он, — этот разговор больше нельзя вести без чашечки чая. Прошу меня извинить.

С этими словами он удалился к стойке, и Криденс проводил его озадаченным взглядом. По крайней мере, подумал Ньют, он больше не пытался стать меньше, не вжимал голову в плечи и не выглядел испуганным. Альбус Дамблдор умел переключить внимание на себя. И очаровать кого угодно, от первокурсника до маггла.

Дамблдор вернулся через пару минут, левитируя за собой поднос.

— Я взял на себя смелость прихватить третью чашку для твоего юного спутника, — сообщил Дамблдор, присаживаясь на место. — Побывать в «Дырявом котле» и не попробовать их фирменный чай — огромное упущение. В Америке такого нет.  
— Откуда вы знаете, что я из Америки? — выпалил Криденс.  
— Акцент, — ответил Дамблдор. — И фамилия. Но в основном акцент.

Криденс беспомощно покосился на Ньюта. На стол перед ними плавно опустился поднос, на котором стояли чайник, три чашки, сливочник и сахарница. И лежала свёрнутая в трубку газета за 9-е декабря.

Дамблдор развернул её взмахом палочки, и она опустилась на столешницу прямо перед Ньютом. На передовице была колдография разрушенного метро, из которого авроры во главе с Серафиной Пиквери выводили Гриндевальда. Тот смотрел прямо в камеру, изломав губы в пренебрежительной усмешке.

Ньют перелистнул на нужную страницу и пробежался глазами по тексту. Там не было ни слова об обскуре — только о Гриндевальде и о том, что все разрушения в Нью-Йорке были его виной.

— После этого, — заметил Дамблдор, наливая себе чай, — «Пророк» выпустил ещё несколько статей, практически целиком состоящих из спекуляций. Одна из версий гласит, что Гриндевальд привёз в Нью-Йорк дракона.  
— Нет, — немедленно ответил Ньют. — Дракона там не было.  
— Разумеется. Если бы дракон оказался в одном с тобой городе, никаких разрушений и смертей точно не случилось бы.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд: Ньют — встревоженно, Дамблдор — с беззлобной игривой насмешливостью. Его взгляд показался Ньюту похожим на взгляд Гриндевальда, которым тот одарил его перед тем, как уйти с аврорами.

— Извините, — сказал он и вынул палочку. Когда Ньют взмахнул ей и наложил на Дамблдора «Ревелио», тот только приподнял брови. — Должен был убедиться. — Он запнулся и, решившись, сказал наконец: — Там не было дракона. Там был обскури.

Дамблдор не выглядел потрясённым — он даже удивлённым не выглядел, словно обскури были для него в порядке вещей. Про Арабеллу Ньют ему не рассказывал, не подвернулось случая. В Британии о подобных ей уже давно не слышали. Перо и Книга не давали осечек.

— Криденс Бэрбоун, — сказал Дамблдор, — полагаю, и есть тот самый обскури. Какая ирония.  
— Почему? — почти беззвучно спросил Криденс. Он разом спал с лица. Ньют осторожно тронул пальцами его руку под столом, опасаясь, что он может разнервничаться, но пока всё было нормально.  
— Бэрбоуны весьма известны в магических кругах, — ответил Дамблдор, отпивая чай. — Ваши предки сыграли немаловажную роль в ходе Салемских процессов. Прославили себя в веках, можно сказать.  
— Он приёмный, — не сдержался Ньют.  
— Естественно. В крови истинных Бэрбоунов не было ни капли волшебства.

Дамблдор наконец отставил чашку. Из рассеянно-добродушного он вдруг стал внимательным и серьёзным, будто кто-то заменил картинку в калейдоскопе.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он, и Криденс тут же ответил:  
— Почти девятнадцать.  
— Нам нужна помощь, — сказал Ньют. Стоило это произнести, и ему стало проще, словно с плеч сняли груз. Почему-то ему казалось, что Дамблдор обязательно поможет. Дамблдор всегда помогал. Иначе и быть не могло.  
— Отделить?  
— Нет. Сохранить. Научиться управлять. — Ньют отвёл взгляд. — Я мало что знаю об обскури.  
— Мой дорогой мальчик, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Об обскури мало кто знает в принципе. Но я подниму кое-какие записи и встречусь с парой человек. Мы найдём решение. А сейчас я бы хотел услышать всё и желательно в подробностях.

Идея привести в «Дырявый котёл» Криденса неожиданно показалась Ньюту не слишком удачной. До сих пор он неосознанно ограждал его от нью-йоркских событий, старался не касаться этой темы и не обсуждать её. Он готов был ответить, если что, но Криденс не стремился об этом говорить.

Подумав немного, Ньют приступил к рассказу, начав со своего прибытия в Нью-Йорк. Когда он дошёл до собрания салемцев у входа в банк, оживился Криденс.

— Он нашёл меня в этот же день, — сказал он. — Мистер Грейвз.  
— Гриндевальд, — поправил его Ньют.  
— Гриндевальд, — повторил Криденс. — Я поверил ему, потому что помнил мисс, которая меня выручила. Не позволила ма... Мэри Лу меня наказать.  
— Они не стёрли тебе память? — спросил Дамблдор.  
— Видимо, чары обливиэйта не работают на обскури, — задумчиво сказал Ньют. Раньше это не приходило ему в голову, но теперь казалось логичным: конечно, Гриндевальд знал о Тине и её скандале с салемцами, потому что об этом знал настоящий Грейвз.  
— Он об этом знал, — продолжил Криденс, уткнувшись взглядом в мантию Дамблдора. — Об этом случае. И сказал, что я могу стать как он и как та мисс. Если найду ребёнка.  
— Гриндевальд искал обскури, — пояснил Ньют. — Ребёнка, потому что взрослых обскури не существует. Не существовало, — исправился он.  
— Или они просто не были описаны, — предположил Дамблдор и слегка улыбнулся, но его улыбка не коснулась глаз.  
— Он дал мне амулет, — продолжил Криденс. — И сказал, чтобы я дотронулся до него, как только найду ребёнка.

Лицо Дамблдора переменилось — будто тихую водную гладь тронуло ветром. Но голос его оставался ровным:  
— И как выглядел этот амулет?  
— Треугольник, — описал Криденс, — из серебра. В нём круг и ещё палочка, которая как бы разделила их напополам.

Дары смерти, догадался Ньют. Их символ — воскрешающий камень и бузинная палочка, заключённые в мантию-невидимку. Они с Дамблдором встретились взглядами; конечно, он тоже всё понял. Старое предание, детская сказка, взбаламутившая умы многих волшебников. Видимо, она не оставила равнодушной и Геллерта Гриндевальда.

— И куда делся амулет? — поинтересовался Дамблдор. Щека Криденса едва заметно дёрнулась.  
— Я не помню.

Дамблдор не стал на него давить. Вместо этого он выпрямился и разлил чай в три чашки, одну из которых подвинул Криденсу. Когда тот поднял взгляд, Дамблдор сказал:

— Я абсолютно убеждён, что ты никогда не пробовал ничего подобного.

Криденс аккуратно взял чашку и отпил из неё. Лицо его прояснилось.

— Вы когда-нибудь встречали обскури? — спросил Ньют, и к его удивлению Дамблдор ответил:  
— Да.  
— И вам удалось его спасти?  
— Нет. — Дамблдор оставался совершенно безмятежным. — Ей было четырнадцать, когда она умерла.

Ньют молчал, не зная, как спросить, но Дамблдор избавил его от неловкости.

— Это была моя сестра, — пояснил он. Для человека, потерявшего сестру, он говорил с поразительным спокойствием, даже равнодушием. — Она жила со мной и моим братом в Годриковой лощине. О ней не знал никто, кроме нашей семьи: на этом настояла матушка. Полагаю, она знала о природе болезни Арианы намного больше, чем мы, но, увы, не успела ничего нам рассказать.  
— Вы не нашли лекарство? — спросил Ньют и откашлялся: в горле неожиданно пересохло. Дамблдор покачал головой.  
— Обскури — неприятная тайна магического сообщества, грязный секрет, который пытаются утаить. Перо и Книга не дают осечек, — сказал он, и Ньют вздрогнул, потому что он в точности повторил его мысли. — Об обскури не пишут книг и не издают статей. Их не исследуют, не пытаются им помочь. Их слишком мало, чтобы они стали проблемой, поэтому их существование скрывают. Или, я бы даже сказал, игнорируют.

За столом повисла неприятная тишина. Ньют взглянул на Криденса, который задумчиво водил пальцем по кромке чашки. Он выглядел нормально — пытался сдерживать себя, догадался Ньют. Ему удавалось.

— После смерти Арианы я хотел поднять этот вопрос, — продолжил Дамблдор. — Встречался с некоторыми волшебниками, которые описывали обскури. Но Аберфорт — мой брат — настоял, чтобы я оставил светлую память Арианы в покое. Думаю, он беспокоился, что из-за неё у нашей семьи могут быть неприятности, а мне не хватило духа продолжить исследования.  
— Вы знали о том, что в Нью-Йорке был обскури, — понял Ньют.  
— Да, — ответил Дамблдор. — Это понятно любому, кто когда-либо с ними сталкивался.

Ньют замолк. Разговор явно не складывался, или складывался не совсем так, как он хотел. Слишком много утаивания и недомолвок. Слишком много секретов у каждого из них. Он поднял глаза на Дамблдора, который ответил ему ласковым взглядом — так же он смотрел после истории с Литой. Понимание. Принятие. Желание помочь.

Чай в зачарованной чашке не остывал, и когда Ньют прикоснулся к ней, она оказалась горячей. Только теперь он понял, что руки его замёрзли, будто к ним притронулся обскур.

— В Судане, — начал он медленно и осторожно, стараясь не разнервничаться и не расстроиться сверх меры, — я встретил девочку. Её спасли от племени луо, которое собиралось казнить её за колдовство. Девочка оказалась обскури. Я хотел разделить их, но она была слишком слаба и не выдержала.

После короткой паузы Дамблдор протянул руку и тронул пальцами тыльную сторону его ладони — ненавязчиво, но уверенно и мягко.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он.  
— Должно быть решение, — просто ответил Ньют.  
— Разумеется, — убеждённо ответил Дамблдор. Он перевёл взгляд на Криденса. — Ты станешь замечательным волшебником, Криденс Бэрбоун. — Он усмехнулся. — Несмотря на фамилию. Возможно, даже вопреки ей.

Криденс улыбнулся. Не широко, но искренне, приподняв уголки губ, и глаза его улыбались тоже. Он заметно расслабился; теперь стало понятно, что до этого он сидел как на иголках. В груди у Ньюта потеплело — было в этой улыбке нечто такое, что ему хотелось бы видеть чаще.

Они с Криденсом закончили рассказ: часть истории пересказал Ньют, часть — Криденс, и только на моменте со смертью Мэри Лу и сестры его голос сбился. Но он был спокоен, старался говорить внятно и с готовностью отвечал на любые вопросы. «Наконец-то», — глядя на него, думал Ньют. Он понятия не имел, что делать со сломанными людьми, но, похоже, поступал правильно, пусть и наугад.

Было за восемь вечера, когда они наконец закончили. Криденс выглядел утомлённым, и Ньют мог его понять — его самого порядком измотал этот разговор. И вместе с тем он будто бы скинул с плеч непосильную ношу, или скорее разделил её с человеком, кому мог доверять. Почему-то он решил: история с Арабеллой не повторится. Они найдут решение. Всё будет хорошо.

— Палочки у тебя, конечно, нет, — без намёка на вопрос в голосе сказал Дамблдор. Криденс покачал головой. — И просто купить её вы не можете.  
— Не думаю, что, — Ньют помолчал, подбирая слова, — будет разумно рассказывать о Криденсе всему магическому миру. Сейчас, по крайней мере.  
— Резонно, — согласился Дамблдор. — В своё время палочковая магия помогала Ариане концентрироваться и сдерживаться. Усмирять хаос, если можно так выразиться. Думаю, мне стоит перекинуться парой слов с мастером Олливандером.  
— С Джервейсом? — Именно у Джервейса Олливандера мама купила Ньюту палочку, ту самую, которая теперь, запрятанная в специальную кобуру, грела кожу его руки. Липа и ясень, кость и раковина моллюска. Она выглядела невзрачно, и одиннадцатилетний Ньют почти расстроился, когда впервые её увидел. Но сейчас он не променял бы её и на бузинную, если та и впрямь существовала.  
— С Гарриком. — В глубине голубых глаз Дамблдора мелькнул лукавый огонёк. — Сын Джервейса. Невероятно талантливый мальчик — вовсю помогает отцу с изготовлением палочек. Думаю, я смогу с ним договориться.

Криденса эта новость обрадовала — он весь светился, хоть и пытался сохранить лицо.

— Передавай привет Тесею и матушке, — напоследок сказал Дамблдор. 

Из «Дырявого котла» они вышли на Косую аллею, которая выглядела нарядной, как юная леди в выпускной вечер. В жёлтом свете магических фонарей кружились разноцветные зачарованные снежинки, ловко огибая редких путников. Волшебники спешили по домам — то тут, то там раздавались хлопки аппарации.

Криденс огляделся.

— Мы сюда ещё вернёмся, — пообещал Ньют. — А сейчас пойдём домой. — С этими словами он протянул Криденсу руку.

* * *

Дом Скамандеров находился в пригороде Лондона. Обнесённый забором с табличками «Частная собственность, вход воспрещён», он был зачарован на отпугивание не в меру любопытных: магглы, подошедшие близко, ощущали скуку, а некоторые — даже страх. Сам особняк не прятали, его можно было увидеть невооружённым взглядом. Это было двухэтажное здание с мансардой в стиле шале, некогда выложенное белым камнем, но теперь облупившееся, покосившееся и брошенное.

Стоило переступить волшебную границу, как развалина преображалась — следы разрухи полностью исчезали. Тесей горячо любил это место и следил, чтобы дом и примыкавший к нему сад держали в порядке. Он даже ремонтировал стойла гиппогрифов, в которых уже почти десять лет никто не жил.

За домом начинался лес, а за лесом — бесконечные пастбища, где когда-то давно мама познакомилась с их отцом.

Они аппарировали в тень могучего старого платана, намечавшего границу между миром магглов и миром семьи Скамандер. Криденс не отстранился, но Ньют и не настаивал. Он палочкой отомкнул дверь, и они под руку ступили на мощёную булыжником дорогу, которая вела к особняку.

Ньют услышал, как восторженно вздохнул Криденс, и улыбнулся. Их особняк — слишком громкое слово для такого маленького домика — действительно был симпатичным. Не внушительным, не огромным и не викториански-гнетущим, но славным в том смысле, в каком бывают славными именно такие места — созданные для того, чтобы проводить в них долгие летние месяцы.

У семьи Скамандер были и другие дома, но они достались тем, кто не предавал кровь.

Ньют не успел занести руку, чтобы отпереть дверь, как она распахнулась сама. На пороге стоял Тесей, одетый так, словно он только что вернулся домой: на нём была тёмно-зелёная тройка без пиджака. На предплечье висело полотенце.

При виде Ньюта Тесей приподнял бровь. Потом его взгляд переместился на Криденса — вверх поползла уже вторая бровь.

— С Рождеством, — сказал Ньют и шагнул вперёд, вынуждая брата посторониться. Тесей послушно отступил. — Ты получил моё письмо? Это Криденс Бэрбоун.  
— Тесей Скамандер, — машинально представился Тесей. — Получил. Не ждал вас, — он сделал паузу, — раньше нового года.

Он запер дверь, повернулся и протянул Криденсу руку, которую тот пожал. Ньюту не понравилось выражение лица Тесея: он словно узнал Криденса, смотрел задумчиво и немного тревожно — хотя для постороннего взгляда оставался совершенно бесстрастным.

— Мы успели раньше, — объяснил Ньют.  
— Прекрасно. Можно тебя на пару слов? — Он улыбнулся Криденсу, но улыбка эта была такой фальшиво-формальной, специально заготовленной для неприятных личностей и пакостных ситуаций, что у Ньюта свело зубы. — Прошу нас извинить.  
— Иди в гостиную, — сказал ему Ньют. — Белая дверь. Я сейчас.

Они переместились на кухню, которая за полгода нисколько не изменилась, только вместо нарциссов на столе стояла ваза с лавандой. Тесей полуприсел на стол, скрестил руки и, прищурившись, уставился на Ньюта. Это не сулило ничего хорошего — так он смотрел, когда собирался предъявлять претензии, для выслушивания которых у Ньюта совершенно не было настроения.

— Паунд интересовался, где тебя носит, — сказал Тесей.  
— Так и спросил?  
— Нет. Очень переживал, не сожрали ли тебя где-нибудь в Сомали. Я честно ответил, что понятия не имею.

Ньют поморщился.

— Я разберусь.  
— Ты бы хоть на одно его письмо ответил, — укоризненно сказал Тесей. — Старик считает тебя последним лучом света в мире магозоологии. Буквально поселился в аврорате, всё ждал, бедняга, что ты напишешь хотя бы мне. Наивный. Когда пришли новости из Нью-Йорка, он почти прыгал от счастья.  
— Слушай, — не сдержался Ньют, — давай потом? Есть другие дела.

Тесей перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую.

— Да, — согласился он. — И почему на твоих делах моё пальто? Мерлиновы портянки, Ньют, я привык ждать от тебя чего угодно, но ты снова меня удивил.  
— Ему некуда идти, — немедленно занял оборонительную позицию Ньют. Смысла выкручиваться не было — похоже, Тесей уже всё знал. — И уж от тебя-то я ждал понимания.  
— Я понимаю. — Тесей вздохнул и пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы, забыв, что завязал их на затылке лентой. Из хвоста выбилось несколько медно-рыжих прядей, которые упали ему на лицо. Он тряхнул головой. — Всякое бывает. Но это не повод вести в дом всех подряд. Сколько ему лет?  
— Много. Восемнадцать.

Лицо Тесея переменилось.

— Другие были младше?  
— Не доживали до десяти, — ответил Ньют. К его удивлению, Тесей побледнел: привычная маска показного равнодушия, которую пробивала только лёгкая ирония, спала окончательно. Он отошёл от стола. Ньют, переставший что-либо понимать, продолжил: — По уточнённым данным, самой старшей до Криденса было четырнадцать.  
— Мы всё ещё говорим о твоих... — Тесей дёрнул пальцами, — зазнобах?  
— Что. — От неожиданности Ньют даже забыл сделать интонацию вопросительной.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга молча.

— Давай сначала, — попросил Тесей.

Подробно всё пересказывать во второй раз Ньюту не хотелось, поэтому он ограничился простыми фактами, представив, что стоит перед Паундом и докладывает об очередном эксперименте. Тесей его слушал. Когда дошло до метро, он развернулся и извлёк из кухонного шкафчика запылённую бутылку огневиски. Налил он в первую попавшуюся чашку — белую с нарисованными на фарфоре движущимися гиппогрифами.

— Малыш, — сказал он, поморщившись то ли из-за огневиски, то ли из-за рассказа Ньюта. — Лучше бы ты притащил домой мужчину.  
— Ему некуда идти, — повторил Ньют то, с чего начался их разговор.  
— Ты не можешь спасти всех.  
— Не могу. Но могу спасти некоторых.

Они сцепились взглядами, и через несколько секунд Тесей отвёл глаза.

— История с драконами повторяется, — пробормотал он, плеснув себе напоследок ещё огневиски и убрав бутылку в шкаф. — Снова, и снова, и снова. Ты сломя голову бросаешься спасать существо, которое может уничтожить и тебя, и всех вокруг, и пропади всё пропадом.  
— Криденс — человек, — возразил Ньют. Тесей вскинул брови.  
— Ты сам-то в это веришь?

Тесею было всего тридцать три, но между его бровей уже пролегли морщины. Он постоянно беспокоился — о Ньюте, о маме, обо всей Англии. Теперь к списку добавился Криденс. Иногда Ньюту казалось, что его брат забрал себе тревоги всей их семьи.

— Мы с Кали думали, что ты привезёшь невесту, — сказал он, пряча усмешку за чашкой. — А оно вон как получилось.  
— С чего вы вообще это взяли?  
— Ты не приехал на Рождество, — Тесей отогнул один палец и следом за ним — второй, — и написал, что будешь не один.

Для Ньюта это было чудовищно неочевидно. Если бы он хотел привезти невесту, он бы так и сказал. Изъясняться полунамёками он не умел и не любил; Тесей это знал, но всё равно подумал что-то своё.

— Поэтому Кали задержалась, — продолжил Тесей с изматывающим спокойствием. — Отказалась ехать с Клио, Джорджи и мелкими в Италию.

Ньют оцепенел.

— Мама здесь?  
— Ждёт тебя в гостиной, — ответил Тесей и отставил опустевшую чашку.

**Криденс Бэрбоун**

Если бы Криденсу предложили описать Тесея Скамандера одним словом, он бы сказал: красивый.

Тесей Скамандер был красивым, как мужчины с рекламных плакатов воротничков «Эрроу». На первый взгляд он не был похож на своего брата, но чем дольше Криденс на него смотрел, тем больше общего видел. Такие же глаза зеленовато-орехового цвета, такой же формы нос, разве что волосы были рыжее, почти в медь. Как будто лицо Ньюта доработали напильником, сгладили слишком острое и заострили излишне мягкое.

Криденс знал, что о мужчинах неприлично говорить «красивый», но это слово колотилось в его голове, как обезумевшая птица.

Поэтому когда Тесей протянул ему руку, он замешкался, но всё-таки её пожал. Потом Ньют с Тесеем ушли, а он остался один на один с белой деревянной дверью. У его ног стоял Ньютов чемодан, который Криденс подхватил, прежде чем переступить порог в гостиную.

В комнате было светло. В дальней стене горел камин, в углу Криденс приметил белое пианино. Всё здесь — и стены, и мебель, и даже занавески на окнах — было светлым, из-за чего гостиная казалась большой. Это снова могли быть чары: Криденс пока не совсем понимал, где заканчивались немагические вещи и начинались магические.

Поставив чемодан у ног, он огляделся. И вздрогнул, потому что увидел в одном из кресел женщину. Возрастом чуть постарше Мэри Лу, она была медно-рыжей, с аккуратным треугольным личиком. Её волосы, остриженные по плечи, вились крупными локонами. Одета она была по-мужски: в тёмно-серые брюки, бежевую рубашку и высокие кожаные сапоги.

На Криденса она глядела с еле заметной полуулыбкой, постукивая по носку сапога кончиком длинной трости.

— Ты, наверное, мальчик Ньюта, — сказала она.

Криденс не знал, как на это ответить. На всякий случай он кивнул.

— Так не стой как вкопанный, — продолжила женщина. — Иди сюда, садись. А где Тесей с Ньютом?  
— Они отошли поговорить, — ответил Криденс, присаживаясь на край кресла напротив. Он спохватился: — Криденс Бэрбоун. Очень приятно.  
— Каллиопа Скамандер, — ответила женщина и протянула ему руку совсем как Тесей до этого. Криденс её пожал. — Можешь звать меня Кали.  
— Я видел вашу книгу, — выпалил он. Она изогнула бровь.  
— Она так популярна в Америке?  
— Я видел её у Ньюта, — пояснил Криденс. — И ещё в магазине в Саутгемптоне.  
— Так вот почему вы не приехали на Рождество. — Миссис Скамандер подмигнула. — Ох, молодость. Где вы познакомились?  
— В... — Криденс запнулся. — В Нью-Йорке.  
— А как?  
Криденс замолчал, подбирая слова. Наконец он сказал:  
— Ньют меня спас.  
— Ты неразговорчивый, — отметила миссис Скамандер, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Глаза её поблёскивали. — Тоже занимаешься животными? В Америке интересные нравы. Не думала, что там найдутся волшебники с такой фамилией, как у тебя.  
— Я не волшебник, — признался Криденс. К его удивлению, миссис Скамандер расхохоталась.  
— Правда? О Мерлин, Клио сойдёт с ума!

Криденс отчаянно боролся с желанием посмотреть на дверь, но это было бы вопиюще бестактно, поэтому он напряжённо замер.

— Признаюсь, — сказала она, смахивая ребром ладони выступившую слезинку, — я ждала, что Ньют привезёт девушку. Знаешь, какую-нибудь американку в брюках и с каре, как это у вас принято? А он привёз молодого человека. Маггла! Невероятно.  
— Извините, — растерянно пробормотал Криденс. Он окончательно перестал понимать, что имела в виду миссис Скамандер. Возможно, она говорила о каких-то волшебных традициях — например, о том, что волшебникам нельзя было общаться с не-магами. Или приводить домой людей одного с ними пола.  
— За что ты извиняешься? — спросила миссис Скамандер. — Кто я такая, чтобы вас осуждать? Когда я была возраста Ньюта, ему уже было три года, а Тесею все семь. И родила я их отнюдь не от отпрыска благородного семейства.

Она слегка сдвинулась, вытягивая вперёд левую ногу. Криденс решил, что она была или сломана, или просто повреждена — трость явно была не просто так.

— Не знаю, рассказывал ли тебе Ньют, — сказала миссис Скамандер доверительно, тем тоном, каким говорят то ли с попутчиком, то ли с давним знакомым, — но его отец был магглом. Мы так и не поженились. Представь себе, какой это был скандал.  
— Почему? — спросил Криденс, потому что ему нужно было что-нибудь спросить. В действительности, он и сам это понимал. Мэри Лу говорила, что прежде чем заводить детей, нужно обязательно пожениться, иначе это будет безнравственно, греховно и просто неприлично. Самый простой способ попасть в ад — предаться плотской страсти, не спросив разрешения у Бога. Но у волшебников могли быть свои причины.  
— Потому что, — начала было миссис — мисс? — Скамандер, но вдруг замолчала. — Хороший вопрос. Вот поэтому общаться с магглами — полезно, я всегда так считала.  
— Потому что это портит кровь, — донеслось от двери. Криденс повернулся: в гостиную совершенно бесшумно вошёл Тесей, следом за ним появился Ньют.  
— Генетическое разнообразие полезно, — ответила мисс Скамандер. — Это я тебе говорю как заводчица гиппогрифов.

Она встала, опершись на трость, и распахнула руки. Ньют в два шага подскочил к ней и обнял, при этом макушка мисс Скамандер оказалась точно под его подбородком. Они стояли так долго, и Криденс, глядя на них, испытывал странные чувства — что-то среднее между жгучей завистью и тлевшей где-то под рёбрами радостью.

Он посмотрел на Тесея, который стоял в стороне, скрестив на груди руки. На его губах застыла улыбка.

— Мы немного поговорили с Криденсом, — сказала мисс Скамандер. Она отстранила от себя Ньюта, чтобы получше его рассмотреть, похлопала ладонями по его предплечьям и вернулась в кресло. — Маггл, малыш? Ты серьёзно?  
Ньют бросил быстрый взгляд на Тесея, который разглядывал свои ногти, и сказал:  
— Он не маггл, ма. Он обскури.

Криденс уже привык к тому, что при слове «обскури» в помещении повисало неприятное молчание, а волшебники или удивлялись, или начинали неловко переглядываться. Так же случилось и теперь.

— Но мы над этим работаем, — продолжил Ньют. — Всё будет хорошо.  
— Велю Нинни накрыть на стол, — сказал вдруг Тесей и стремительно вышел. 

К радости Криденса, мисс Скамандер не стала ничего спрашивать, только вздохнула: «В Америке всё так плохо? Не припомню, чтобы в Англии упоминались обскури в последнюю сотню лет». На этом разговор угас, и Ньют расслабился — он устал от этого не меньше, чем сам Криденс, даже больше. Намного больше. Почему-то Криденс это знал.

Из гостиной они переместились в примыкавшую к ней столовую, такую же светлую и просторную. За каких-то несколько минут стол был накрыт: им занималась лопоухая коротышка непонятного возраста с длинным крючковатым носом и серой кожей. На ней было завязанное на плечах платье, больше смахивающее на наволочку. Криденс старался не пялиться, но взгляд притягивался сам по себе.

— Домовой эльф, — пояснил Ньют, когда Криденс снова на неё покосился. — Её зовут Нинни. Она помогает Тесею по дому.  
— Ты ведь совсем ничего не знаешь о магическом мире? — спросила мисс Скамандер. — И чем ты только занимался, Ньют?  
— Кали, ты же хотела преподавать в Хогвартсе, — сказал Тесей. — Вот и займись им.  
— Увы, я могу помочь только с теорией, — улыбнулась его мать. — Но думаю, что расскажу интереснее, чем пишут в книгах.

Они, похоже, приехали слишком поздно и опоздали на ужин. За столом ели только они с Ньютом: мисс Скамандер раскуривала трубку, Тесей пил из белой чашки, на которой было нарисовано какое-то животное. Все молчали. Впервые в жизни тишина за столом действовала Криденсу на нервы, но Скамандеры, судя по всему, к такому привыкли. Никто не выглядел нервно и неловко, напротив — они вели себя так, будто Криденс был их давним другом, зашедшим выпить чаю.

— Я всё жду, когда ты расскажешь о своих животных, — сказала мисс Скамандер, когда Нинни убрала со стола. — Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то занимал твою голову настолько, что ты о них забыл.  
— Не забыл, — ответил Ньют. — Просто устал. Кстати!

Он наклонился и вытащил из-под стола чемодан. Застёжки щёлкнули, и следующий момент из его недр с переливчатым мурлыканьем выпрыгнула Лира. Замерев ненадолго, она огляделась, увидела Тесея и кинулась к нему.

Тот немедленно поджал ноги.

— Спасибо, малыш, — сказал он ядовито.  
— Пора её тебе вернуть. — Ньют закрыл чемодан и подвинул его обратно под стол.

* * *

Криденсу постелили на втором этаже. Ньют открыл перед ним дверь и махнул палочкой — в спальне зажёгся свет. Она была сине-зелёной, очень непохожей ни на дом Мэри Лу, ни на их отель в Саутгемптоне. На стены были поклеены обои. Посреди комнаты расположилась небольшая кровать со стальной спинкой, рядом с ней — тумбочка, на которой стояла ваза с сухоцветом.

Со стены на Криденса уставилась немолодая рыжеволосая дама с впалыми глазами и торчащими скулами: нарисованный портрет в рамке. Женщина вдруг поджала губы, и Криденс не сдержал удивлённого «ох».

Ньют посмотрел на картину.

— Бабушка Артемида, — сказал он. — Нас с Тесеем назвали в честь бабушки и дедушки, потому что они громче всех возмущались, когда мама сошлась с отцом.

Женщина на портрете поморщилась и исчезла — как будто вышла за его пределы вникуда.

— Я могу забрать портрет, — предложил Ньют, — если тебе неприятно.  
— Разве тебя зовут Артемида? — спросил Криденс невпопад. Ему не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве, хотя раньше он бы многое отдал за личную комнату. Он успел привыкнуть к тому, что Ньют постоянно был рядом: напрасно, наверное. У Ньюта могли быть свои дела и своя жизнь, он и так сильно помог Криденсу. Не стоило навязываться.  
— Моё второе имя. — Ньют криво улыбнулся. — Мама говорит, что хотела дать мне его первым, но отец возмутился. «Эта шутка слишком далеко зашла», или как-то так.

Криденс зашёл в комнату и встал рядом с кроватью, глядя на Ньюта. 

— Артемида — это ведь женское имя, — сказал он. Ньют пожал плечами.  
— Женское, мужское, какая разница. — Он помолчал. — Спальни Тесея и мамы внизу, а моя по соседству с твоей. Здесь есть ванная, ты можешь пользоваться ей, когда захочешь. Под раковиной чистые полотенца, мыло, бритвенный набор. Бери, что нужно. Если хочешь переодеться… — Ньют подошёл к шкафу и открыл дверцу. — Наши с Тесеем старые вещи. Всё чистое.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Криденс. Его клонило в сон, он устал и потому никак не мог придумать повод, чтобы Ньют задержался ещё ненадолго.  
— Не за что. — Ньют окинул его встревоженным взглядом. — Тебе стоит поспать.  
— А животные? — вдруг сообразил Криденс. — Их ведь нужно покормить.  
— Я покормлю, не беспокойся. Ложись спать. 

Он остановился у двери.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он и ступил за порог.  
— Ньют, — окликнул его Криденс и замолк. «Останься ещё ненадолго»? «Я хочу пойти к животным с тобой»? Всё это звучало ужасно навязчиво, будто Криденс был маленьким ребёнком, который боялся темноты. — Спокойной ночи, — закончил он. Ньют улыбнулся ему напоследок и закрыл дверь с обратной стороны.

Криденс остался один. Он сел на край кровати, очень мягкой по сравнению с жёсткой нишей в чемодане, и провёл ладонью по вышитому покрывалу. Его будто бы сострочили из разных лоскутков, и только теперь Криденс заметил, что кусочки ткани складывались в угловатое изображение странного животного — лошадиное туловище и голова, рыбий хвост. Зверь, окружённый бело-голубыми волнами, словно вставал на дыбы. Криденс ждал, что он вот-вот шевельнётся, но вышивка оставалась неподвижной.

Зато оживился портрет: дама вернулась в рамку и теперь разглядывала Криденса с выражением брезгливой усталости на лице. Этот взгляд был Криденсу знаком.

— Очередной маггл? — спросила она низким грудным голосом.  
— Нет, — ответил ей Криденс. — Я — волшебник.


	7. Ива и единорог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это не конец текста! Это конец первой части. Дальше я буду выкладывать части отдельно, каждую — в рамках одного цикла. Конечно, история ещё не закончена, у меня много планов, и пейринг тут будет. Эндапнутый. :D
> 
> Текст практически не вычитан, и я знаю, что временами это сущий ужас. В дальнейшем я причешу его с помощью бет и перезалью сюда же. 
> 
> Спасибо, что читаете!

**Криденс Бэрбоун**

Криденса разбудил грохот.

Он вздрогнул и сел. Сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы комнату заливал сумеречный утренний свет; стояла тишина, только где-то далеко тикали часы. С портрета на Криденса взглянула Артемида Скамандер, слегка приподняв левую бровь, словно он сделал что-то незначительное, но вопиюще бестактное.

Грохот повторился — теперь Криденс слышал его отчётливо: он доносился из комнаты Ньюта. С оглушительным треском хлопнула дверь. Раздались шаги, а следом — крик: «Стой!».

Криденс ногами оттолкнул одеяло, бросился к двери и приоткрыл её, выглянув в полутёмный коридор. На уровне его колен к лестнице метнулось что-то чёрное и вытянутое, невнятная полутень без очертаний. Криденс решил бы, что ему померещилось, если бы тень не преследовал Ньют.

— Доброе утро, — на ходу сказал он, локтем почти задев дверь. Криденс вышел в коридор, успев заметить совершенно голую спину Ньюта, которая отливала золотом, как вскрытая краской ёлочная игрушка.

Рассмотреть её как следует Криденс не успел, потому что Ньют скрылся за поворотом.

— Так, — донёсся снизу голос Тесея.  
— Закрой, — откликнулся Ньют. Хлопнула дверь. — Это ниффлер.  
— Прекрасно. В чём ты измазан, горгульи тебя раздери?

Не выдержав, Криденс подкрался к повороту и выглянул из-за него. Лестница вела вниз, к выходу, но Ньют с Тесеем стояли ближе к кухне. Чтобы увидеть их, пришлось бы спуститься, но это выглядело бы как неуместное любопытство. Он остановился в нерешительности.

— Каджисо сломала коготь. — Ньют помолчал, ожидая реакции Тесея, и не дождавшись её продолжил: — Защитное поле вольера не пропускает заклинания, а мне нужно было пройти. Каджи ориентируется преимущественно по обонянию. Это африканское зелье, которое уничтожает человеческий запах.  
— Великолепно, — без всяких эмоций ответил Тесей. — Кто такая «Каджи»?  
— Нунду.

Повисла тишина настолько вязкая и многозначительная, что Криденсу стало страшно: так же замолкала Мэри Лу перед тем, как разразиться гневной проповедью. Он вытянул шею, силясь заглянуть за угол, а потом отступил назад, опасаясь, что его заметят.

— Понятно, — неожиданно сказал Тесей. — А ниффлер? Где он, кстати?  
— Может быть где угодно, — со вздохом ответил Ньют. — Посмотри внизу. Я пойду наверх.

Криденс отпрянул от стены и вернулся к двери как раз в тот момент, когда между его ног в комнату юркнула чёрная тень. Он попытался проследить за ней взглядом, но резко обернулся, потому что за его спиной скрипнула половица. Ньют умудрился подойти к нему бесшумно.

Криденс обомлел. Парой минут раньше он успел заметить только золотистую спину, но теперь Ньют стоял рядом, и из одежды на нём были только пижамные штаны в серую полоску. Его кожу покрывал ровный слой чего-то золотистого, переливавшегося в невнятном утреннем свете.

Всё тело Ньюта было исчерчено шрамами — Криденс даже не понял, что таращится, пока Ньют не заговорил.

— Мне показалось, он пошёл сюда, — сказал он и аккуратно подвинул Криденса с дороги, чтобы пройти в комнату. — Доброе утро, бабушка.  
— Посмотри под шкафом, — сухо ответила Артемида.  
— Спасибо. — Ньют лёг животом на пол и повернул голову, чтобы заглянуть под шкаф. Криденс так и замер, не в состоянии отвести глаз от распластавшегося Ньюта. — А вот и ты, маленький засранец.

Криденс никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного. На его спине тоже были шрамы — уродливые следы в тех местах, где ремень порвал кожу, — но они казались ерундой по сравнению с узором, который покрывал тело Ньюта. Его шрамы выглядели как рисунок, как будто кто-то нанёс их специально. Тонкие, толстые, похожие на оспины, некоторые поблёскивали серебром на золотистом фоне. Желание прикоснуться стало таким сильным, что Криденс невольно сжал руки в кулаки.

Ему хотелось спросить: неужели эти шрамы тоже сделали животные? Ньют ещё ни разу не разозлился из-за вопросов, но Криденс подумал о том, как отреагировал бы сам, спроси его кто-нибудь о шрамах. Расстроился бы. Его шрамы были безмолвным криком о слабости — о тех моментах, когда он не справился, когда он был недостаточно хорош.

— Попался! — Ньют поднялся, держа в руках замершего ниффлера. Зверёк выглядел настолько же расстроенным, насколько Ньют — торжествующим.

— Ти! — крикнул он. — Я его поймал.  
— Отлично! — ответил Тесей с первого этажа. — Он стащил мои часы.  
— Извини. — В голосе Ньюта не звучало ни капли раскаяния. Он ухватил ниффлера за задние лапки и тряхнул над кроватью. Из сумки посыпалась мелочь: серебряная ложечка, золотые часы на длинной цепочке, небольшая фигурка какого-то животного, перстень с крупным алым камнем.  
— Матушкин, — сообщила Артемида. Криденс успел заметить на её угловатом лице что-то похожее на живой интерес, но она перехватила его взгляд и снова придала себе скучающее выражение.

Ниффлер висел вниз головой с совершенно отрешённым видом.

— Ты не мог бы отнести всё это вниз? — спросил Ньют, и Криденс с запозданием понял, что это спрашивали у него. Он поспешно кивнул. — Займусь пока этим.

Ньют перехватил ниффлера под брюхо и вышел из комнаты. Криденс заметил, что его стопы тоже были покрыты краской, и верх пижамных штанов испещряли золотистые разводы, будто их натягивали в спешке. Отчего-то Криденсу стало неловко — он почувствовал себя так, словно увидел что-то, явно не предназначенное для его глаз.

— И так всегда, — с нарочитой усталостью сказала Артемида, пока Криденс подрагивающими пальцами собирал с покрывала драгоценности. — Каждый день. Крики, стуки, погони. А я надеялась, что сумею отдохнуть хотя бы после смерти.

Криденс спустился по лестнице, немного смущённый своим растрёпанным видом, и тут же столкнулся с Тесеем. Одетый в пижаму и наброшенный поверх бордовый халат, он шёл в гостиную с чашкой в руке и газетой подмышкой.

— Тебя разбудили? — спросил он вместо приветствия и неожиданно протянул Криденсу чашку. — Бери кофе. Взбодришься, а то вид у тебя такой, словно ты встретил в ванной василиска.

Тесей забрал у него вещи, попутно сунув часы в карман халата, и подмигнул.

— Привыкай, — сказал он. — Ньют скоро спустится.  
— Мне... — начал Криденс. — Мне нужно переодеться. К завтраку.   
— Ерунда. — Тесей положил фигурку, кольцо и ложку на стойку у входа. — Здесь можно не одеваться к завтраку. Ходи в пижаме хоть целый день.

Криденс так не мог: Мэри Лу учила их, что утром они должны были привести себя в порядок и к завтраку являться уже опрятными и аккуратными. Дождавшись, пока Тесей уйдёт, Криденс поднялся наверх вместе с чашкой и поставил её на прикроватную тумбу, потом набрал в шкафу вещей и удалился в ванную напротив. Переодеваться под цепким взглядом Артемиды Скамандер он стеснялся.

В ванной он разделся, повернулся спиной к зеркалу и изогнулся, чтобы рассмотреть шрамы. Они были старыми, но заметными на бледной коже и откровенно уродливыми, совсем не такими, как у Ньюта. Криденс вспомнил, как надеялся, что волшебное зелье вместе с синяком уберёт и их. Наверное, на такое была не способна даже магия.

Он торопливо привёл себя в порядок и оделся. Кому принадлежали штаны и рубашка, он не знал, но одежда была чистой и выглаженной: намного лучше, чем безликие ничейные вещи, которые он носил в приюте Мэри Лу.

Напоследок он вновь оглянулся на своё отражение. Из зеркальных глубин на него смотрел почти незнакомец — тот же человек, которого он каждый день видел в витринах нью-йоркских магазинов, в окнах проезжающих автомобилей, в крохотном зеркале над раковиной в приюте, только теперь Криденс его не узнавал. В светлой просторной рубашке, пусть и застёгнутой под горло, он смотрелся чужаком. За последние полмесяца он пережил больше, чем за десять лет, и его это изменило.

Когда он снова спустился в гостиную с остывшим кофе, там уже были все, кроме мисс Скамандер: Тесей сидел в кресле, на спинке которого вытянулась Лира, а Ньют расположился напротив, пытаясь оттереть что-то пальцем с руки. Палочку он заткнул за ухо.

Тесей рассматривал брата поверх газеты.

— Я не знал, — сказал Ньют, явно продолжая какой-то разговор.  
— Это понятно, — ответил Тесей. — Ты измазался не пойми в чём, даже не разобравшись, как это работает. Обычное дело.  
— Я разобрался, как это работает. — Ньют вздохнул. — В конце концов, зелье я варил сам, мне дали только рецепт.  
— Вот и жди, пока оно слезет, — резюмировал Тесей и вновь уткнулся в газету. Услышав шаги, Лира подняла голову и дёрнула хвостом. Криденсу хотелось её погладить, но он не знал, будет ли это уместно. В конце концов, кошка вернулась к своему хозяину.

Ньют оделся, но кожа на его запястьях, шее и лице по-прежнему отливала золотистым, только теперь это выглядело не как краска, а как загар. Криденс остановился, не дойдя до них футов пять, и неловко замер. Ньют поднял на него глаза.

— Как насчёт пикника? — спросил он. Криденс тут же глянул в окно, где по-прежнему лежал снег. Если бы за ночь всё растаяло, а поля покрылись травой, он бы нисколько не удивился.  
— Я пас, — ответил Тесей, не отрываясь от чтения. — Подожду Кали.

Ньют посмотрел на Криденса.

— Там же холодно, — неуверенно сказал он.  
— Ох. — Ньют улыбнулся. — Мы не пойдём на улицу.  
— Но куда тогда?  
Улыбка Ньюта стала лукавой.  
— Увидишь.

Криденс уже видел магические Лондон и Саутгемптон, познакомился с другими волшебниками, кормил фантастических тварей, о существовании которых не подозревал, и даже аппарировал; ему казалось, что удивляться сильнее было просто некуда. И всё равно он был заинтригован, поэтому молча пошёл за Ньютом на кухню, забрав с собой вездесущую кофейную чашку.

На краю столешницы, свесив ноги, сидела Нинни и чистила картошку: овощ висел в воздухе прямо перед ней, шкурка снималась сама и спиралью падала в подставленное ведро.

— Мастер Ньют, — сказала она и повернула остроухую голову в сторону Криденса. — Доброе утро?..  
— Криденс, — представился он, догадавшись, что вчера они так и не познакомились.  
— Мастер Криденс, — спокойно повторила Нинни и обратилась к Ньюту. — Я приготовила корзинку, как вы и просили.  
— Спасибо. — Ньют подхватил её со стола и качнул головой, приглашая Криденса идти за собой.

Он хотел взять пальто, но Ньют его остановил:  
— Не надо, там тепло.

Они поднялись по лестнице наверх. Ньют плечом толкнул дверь в свою спальню. Криденс вошёл следом, отчего-то чувствуя смутную тревогу, и очень удивился, потому что комната Ньюта оказалась почти такой же, как его собственная, и удивительно пустой, словно тут никогда никто не жил.

В отличие от мастерской в чемодане, тут не было сотен склянок и пузырьков, выстроившихся на полках, не витал запах звериной шерсти и трав. На стенах не было портретов и картин. Всё убранство заканчивалось на расстеленной кровати, шкафе, тумбе и письменном столе с высившейся на нём стопкой книг.

Ньют вытащил из-за уха палочку и махнул ей. Сверху что-то громыхнуло, и на пол упала грубо сколоченная деревянная лестница, открывшая прямоугольный лаз в потолке. Там было темно — Криденс запрокинул голову, но не смог ничего рассмотреть.

— Люмос, — произнёс Ньют, и на кончике его палочки загорелся огонёк. Он сунул её в рот и полез наверх, помогая себе свободной рукой. Уже на последних ступеньках он обернулся и поднял брови. — Идёшь? — невнятно спросил он.

Криденс полез за ним. Неужели он собрался устроить пикник на чердаке? Или чердаки в домах волшебников были совсем не тем же, чем они были в домах не-магов?

Голубоватый огонёк осветил небольшой деревянный тамбур, куда они оба поместились с трудом, но Криденс разглядел маленькую дверь, ведущую куда-то дальше. Ньют подёргал её, и спустя пару секунд она распахнулась.

На Криденса дунуло ветром, который пах почти так же, как Центральный парк Нью-Йорка поздно вечером: смесь травы, влажной земли и чего-то ещё. Ньют прошёл в дверь первым, попутно потушив палочку коротким «нокс», Криденс — сразу за ним.

И едва сдержал удивлённый возглас. Только что они стояли в крохотной комнатке, а спустя секунду очутились в горах. Они выбрались на лесистую возвышенность, с которой открывался вид на поблёскивавшую серебром реку. Криденс поднял лицо: над их головами развернулось чёрно-синее небо, усыпанное звёздами.

Ещё никогда он не видел небо настолько близко — казалось, что можно было поднять руку и прикоснуться к нему.

— Располагайся, — сказал Ньют. Он поставил корзинку и выпрямился, рассматривая развернувшийся вокруг них пейзаж. — Южный Урал. Эта скала называется Поперечный гребень. До Башкирии — рукой подать. — Перехватив удивлённый взгляд Криденса, он добавил: — Это в России.  
— В самом деле? — потрясённо спросил Криденс.  
— О, нет, конечно. Расширительные чары. Я сделал это ещё в школе. Начал на третьем курсе с одной полянки.

Он опустился на землю и скрестил ноги. Криденс сел рядом: трава под ним отпружинила. Под ладонями земля была мягкой и тёплой, будто разогретой на солнце.

— На самом деле здесь небольшое расстояние, — признался Ньют. — Реки кусок, она циркулирует. Лес небольшой. Животных тут нет, только насекомые и растения. Замкнутая экосистема. И со сменой сезонов я не работал, поэтому тут всегда ранняя осень.

Они одновременно посмотрели вверх.

— Половина созвездий вообще не отсюда, но мне хотелось сделать побольше звёзд. — Ньют палочкой указал немного вправо. — Это Лира и самая яркая её звезда — Вега.  
— Лиру так зовут в честь созвездия?  
— В честь Тесея. Говорят, Тесей любил играть на лире. Видишь те семь звёзд? — Криденс послушно проследил за направлением палочки и увидел семь звёзд, которые шли одна за другой полукругом. — Венец Ариадны. Ариадна была возлюбленной Тесея. Она дала Тесею венец, который помог ему выбраться из лабиринта Минотавра.  
— Это всё правда случилось? — спросил Криденс и запоздало прикусил язык. Собственный вопрос показался ему глупым, но с другой стороны — всего месяц назад он считал драконов сказочными животными, а магию — проделками лукавого.  
— Что-то, наверное, случилось на самом деле. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Что-то додумали, что-то приукрасили. А вон там, — он снова указал на небо, — рядом с Малой медведицей, созвездие Андромеды. Её мать Кассиопея, царица Эфиопии, посмела сказать, что Андромеда намного красивее дочерей Посейдона — нереид. Посейдон обозлился и наслал на Эфиопию гигантского кита. И тогда Кассиопея решила принести Андромеду в жертву, чтобы остановить кита. Но её спас герой Персей. 

Они оба замолчали. Ньют переложил корзинку ближе и сдёрнул с неё салфетку, но есть Криденсу не хотелось — от красоты вокруг у него захватывало дух. Наверное, в реальности всё выглядело ещё красивее.

— Да, — сказал Ньют, и Криденс понял, что произнёс это вслух. — В России очень красивая природа. Я бывал на Урале и ещё на Карпатах — хотя это западнее, в Украине.  
— В России водятся погребины, — зачем-то сказал Криденс, вспомнив главу из книги. — Демоны безысходности.

Ньют покосился на него с удивлением.

— Верно. На Карпатах я... — Он запнулся и немного помолчал, будто собираясь с мыслями. — Я познакомился с одним человеком, драконологом. Из Украины. Он говорил, что такие твари как погребины могли появиться только в России. Сравнивал ощущения от встречи с ними с чтением Достоевского.

Достоевского Криденс не читал, но слышал о нём. Мэри Лу почти не ограничивала его в чтении, разрешала ходить в бесплатную публичную библиотеку неподалёку от приюта, хотя все принесённые оттуда книги тщательно изучала. Она даже перебирала страницы, словно думала, что между ними Криденс мог спрятать что-то недозволенное.

— Драконы страшные? — спросил он. В ответ Ньют засмеялся.  
— Конечно, — ответил он к удивлению Криденса. — Страшные, опасные, неприручаемые. И очень красивые. — В его голосе зазвучали почти мечтательные нотки. — Работать с ними было очень интересно.  
— А почему ты больше с ними не работаешь?

Ньют не ответил. Вместо этого он указал на верхушки деревьев вдали: поднимался ветер, который с глухим гулом мазнул по кончикам крон. Криденс завороженно смотрел, как порыв волной прошёлся по тёмному морю внизу, пока не долетел до них — свежий воздух, принёсший с собой почти рождественский запах еловых ветвей.

Все его столкновения с природой ограничивались прогулками по паркам, куда он изредка ходил с девочками, чтобы покормить уток. Парки в Нью-Йорке, как понял он теперь, имели такое же отношение к природе, как манекены в витринах — к живым людям.

— Совсем забыл, — сказал Ньют. — Этот ветер идёт каждый час. Почему ты не ешь?

Криденс не был дураком — он понял, что тему с драконами больше поднимать не стоит. Ньют не выглядел расстроенным, он не разозлился, но дал понять, что говорить об этом не будет. Криденсу всё равно стало совестно, и он молча потянулся за корзиной.

Завтракали они в тишине, под аккомпанемент сверчков. В какой-то момент Ньют перегнулся через вытянутые ноги Криденса, почти зацепив грудью его колени, и взял с земли забытую чашку.

— От Тесея? — Оцепеневший Криденс кивнул. — Он не накладывает на чашки разогревающие чары. Говорит, что это портит вкус. — Ньют взял чашку пальцами, и кофе в ней почти сразу же пошёл паром. — Хотя, по-моему, ничто не может испортить такую гадость.

Он протянул чашку Криденсу. Её поверхность оставалась холодной, зато кофе был обжигающе горячим и горьким. Криденс допил его всё равно, а потом Ньют начал собираться. 

— Мне нужно в Министерство, — извиняющимся голосом сказал он. — Но ты можешь остаться. Или приходить сюда, когда захочешь. Моя дверь всегда открыта. — Он снова потёр руку. — Ещё нужно придумать, как оттереть это зелье, а то Пикетт перестал меня узнавать.

* * *

На мансарде они пробыли около двух часов — Криденс понял это, когда спустился вниз и наткнулся взглядом на часы. Был почти полдень, хотя из окна в гостиную лился сумеречный свет: стояла пасмурная погода. В кресле у камина сидела мисс Скамандер, вытянув на пуф больную ногу, и перебирала книги. Их было много — стопка на полу почти доставала до подлокотника.

Заметив Криденса, она захлопнула книгу.

— Ньют уже показал тебе Поперечный гребень? — спросила она и кивнула на кресло напротив. — Присаживайся. Восполним пробелы в твоём образовании.

Криденс сел, по привычке расположившись на самом краю, и вздрогнул, когда ему на колени приземлился увесистый томик в чёрной кожаной обложке.

— Поперечный гребень очень красивый, — сказал Криденс, рассеянно открыв книгу. На первой же странице было название: «Колдовские силы, об обладании которыми вы и не подозревали, и что с ними делать теперь, когда вы знаете».  
— Красивый, верно, — согласилась мисс Скамандер, и на колени Криденсу упала ещё одна книга. — На Южном Урале жил один энтузиаст — большой поклонник гиппогрифов. Он всё мечтал, чтобы они завелись в России, потому строил заповедник. Меня он пригласил, чтобы я рассказала ему, чего и как. Я взяла с собой мальчишек — всё равно было лето. Они оба чуть с ума не сошли от восторга, целыми днями лазали по горам, только я их и видела.

— Эти книги, — продолжила она, — тебе для самостоятельного чтения. Покопайся в них. А об истории я тебе расскажу так, потому что про историю магии читать невозможно, если над душой не стоит учитель и не грозит вышвырнуть тебя из школы. — Она рассмеялась. Смех у неё был хриплый и отрывистый, но добродушный. — Так что задавай свои вопросы.

Криденс немного растерялся. Вопросов у него была уйма — тех, которые он отчего-то не решался задать Ньюту, — слишком много, чтобы вот так просто выбрать один.  
Поэтому он спросил то, что первым пришло на ум:

— Как появился Международный Статут о Секретности?  
— Он даже этого тебе не рассказал? — Мисс Скамандер вздохнула. — Ладно.

Историю Салемских процессов Криденс знал очень хорошо: Мэри Лу рассказывала ему о них, сколько он себя помнил, с каждым годом добавляя всё больше кровавых подробностей. Младшие получали сказки, старшие — историю без всяких прикрас. Мэри Лу считала себя экспертом во всём, что было связано с ведьмами, и Криденс действительно верил, что она знает много. Но теперь, слушая ту же историю, но с другой стороны, он осознавал, каким зашоренным на самом деле был.

Мисс Скамандер рассказала ему о появлении Статута, о Салеме и о законе Раппапорт, который был принят веком позже. «Какая чепуха, — с возмущением заметила она. — Почему в Америке нельзя общаться с магглами? Среди них попадаются достойные люди».

— Как... — Криденс поколебался, подбирая верное слово. — Папа Ньюта и Тесея?  
— Верно, — ответила мисс Скамандер. — Он был тот ещё весельчак. Магия его пугала и очаровывала одновременно. Он, например, никак не мог смириться с существованием живых портретов и колдографий, поэтому везде носил с собой складную маггловскую фотокамеру.

Она обернулась, взяла с каминной полки фотографию в тёмной рамке и протянула её Криденсу. Это была совершенно обычная фотокарточка: посреди стояла огромная собака с густой жёсткой шерстью, верхом на которой сидел улыбающийся мальчик лет трёх. Ещё один мальчик постарше стоял слева, придерживая собаку за ошейник. Его лицо было недовольным.

— Когда Тесей был маленьким, он Ньюта терпеть не мог, — поделилась мисс Скамандер. — Ужасно переживал, что из-за младшего брата его будут любить меньше. Пришлось уговаривать его полчаса, чтобы он попозировал для фотокамеры. Это Буря, любимая собака Тесея, поэтому он так расстроен.  
— Тесей глубоко раскаивается, — донеслось от двери. Криденс едва не выронил рамку, в очередной раз поразившись тому, насколько бесшумно передвигался старший Скамандер.

Криденс обернулся: Тесей стоял, прислонившись плечом к двери, и смотрел на них. Он уже переоделся в костюм и выглядел так, словно куда-то собирался.

— Лучше расскажи о том, как ты чуть не оставил Ньюта на съедение гиппогрифам, — усмехнулась мисс Скамандер. Тесей поморщился.  
— Твои гиппогрифы и мухи не обидели бы. — Он подошёл поближе и взял из рук Криденса фото. — Если эта муха не была похожа на сову.

Он вернул снимок на каминную полку, обошёл кресла и сел в свободное, вытянув ноги и откинувшись на спинку. На его колени тут же запрыгнула Лира: Тесей вздрогнул, выпрямился, но сгонять её не стал, только сделал несчастное лицо.

— История была такая, — начал он, почёсывая Лиру под подбородком. — Ньюту было четыре года, и он залез в стойла, а я стоял, смотрел и не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, мне хотелось быть единственным ребёнком в семье, а с другой — я подозревал, что оставлять младшего брата на съедение гиппогрифам, — это как-то неправильно.

Тесей повернул голову, глядя на Криденса, и поднял брови.

— А потом выяснилось, что гиппогрифы пришли от Ньюта в восторг. Но было слишком поздно, я уже возомнил себя героем и бросился на подмогу. В итоге спасать пришлось меня, что Ньют и сделал.  
— И ваши отношения наладились? — предположил Криденс. Мисс Скамандер рассмеялась, а Тесей закатил глаза. У него, как и у Ньюта, было очень живое лицо, но определить его выражение Криденс всё равно не мог. Он как будто немного играл, вроде тех людей, которые жалостливо качали головой, проходя мимо него в Нью-Йорке. Но он не казался злым, скорее добродушно-насмешливым.   
— Если бы, — сказал Тесей. — Прошло много лет, прежде чем мы начали ладить. Но я пришёл посмотреть, как идут ваши занятия. — Он покосился на мисс Скамандер. — Как я и ожидал, ты травишь байки вместо того, чтобы учить Криденса истории.   
— Иногда байки работают лучше, чем заученные факты, — нравоучительно ответила миссис Скамандер. Тесей фыркнул и поднялся, подхватив Лиру.   
— Я буду в кабинете, — бросил он напоследок и вышел из комнаты. 

— Наседка, — с ласковой укоризной прокомментировала мисс Скамандер, и Криденс, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся. 

После ухода Тесея они действительно взялись за историю, хотя Криденс с большим удовольствием послушал бы про детство Ньюта. Впрочем, мир волшебников захватил его быстро — особенно теперь, когда Криденс поборол первоначальный ступор и начал задавать вопросы. 

Они посыпались из него, как из дырявого мешка: 

«Кто управляет волшебным миром?»  
«Сколько всего волшебников в Англии? А в мире?»  
«Есть ли у волшебников университеты?»  
«Почему волшебники носят платья?» («Мантии! — воскликнула мисс Скамандер. — Хотя некоторые ретрограды настолько не понимают маггловский мир, что вполне могут выйти на улицу в кринолине».)  
«Раньше не-маги знали о существовании волшебников?»

Мисс Скамандер отвечала ему терпеливо и понятно, а когда терялась с ответом, они открывали книги. Пару раз она даже велела ему покопаться в книжном шкафу: он поднимался и искал среди корешков нужный, радуясь тому, что стоит спиной, и мисс Скамандер не видит идиотской улыбки на его лице. 

Когда вернулся Ньют, у Криденса было чувство, будто он под завязку набит информацией. Ему хотелось спросить больше, но он утомился и боялся, что больше просто не запомнит. 

Ньюта он почувствовал даже раньше, чем хлопнула входная дверь. Это было странное ощущение: Криденс весь подобрался и вытянулся на краю кресла, будто его потянули куда-то нитью. Он понял, что не слышит слов мисс Скамандер, только когда она окликнула: «Криденс? Всё в порядке?». 

Потом дверь хлопнула, и что-то в Криденсе встало на место.

**Ньют Скамандер**

Джеральд «Джерри» Паунд был похож то ли на постаревшего генерала, то ли на бладхаунда. Поджарое долговязое тело венчала крупная голова, несколько обрюзгшая и одутловатая, с нависающими седыми бровями, из-под которых смотрели глаза настолько ясные и пронзительные, что в них трудно было смотреть. Паунду пошла бы военная маггловская униформа — штаны и куртка песочного цвета с десятком карманов, а ещё шляпа и сумка через плечо. Насколько Ньют знал, большую часть жизни Паунд провёл в лесах, степях и тундрах, выслеживая всевозможных магических тварей, и только в последнюю декаду остепенился, заняв место руководителя Отдела регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними в Министерстве магии. Бесконечная бумажная волокита тяготила Паунда и портила его характер, и так от природы суховатый, но Ньюта он очень любил. «Видит в тебе себя», — со смешком говорил Тесей.

Это с его подачи Ньют получил финансирование на книгу. Денег тех было — сущие гроши, которые Министерство согласилось выделить на такой «малозначительный» проект, но Ньют не жаловался: он написал бы свою книгу и без покровительства Паунда.

Когда Ньют переступил порог его кабинета, Паунд тут же поднялся, степенно подошёл к нему и крепко пожал руку.

— С возвращением! — гаркнул он. — Наслышан о том, что случилось в Нью-Йорке. Надеюсь, работе это не помешало.  
— Нисколько, — растерянно ответил Ньют, успевший отвыкнуть от доброжелательной напористости Паунда.  
— Рассказывай, что принёс. — Паунд наконец выпустил его руку и вернулся за стол.

«Что принёс» была любимой его фразой. Под ней могло скрываться всё — и новые животные, и новости, и даже обычный отчёт, составлять которые они оба страстно не любили.

Ньют выложил перед ним рукопись, прошитую бечёвкой: последнюю из трёх копий. Первая отправилась к Альбусу Дамблдору, вторую Ньют оставил для Криденса и мамы. Паунд притянул стопку к себе и пролистал.

— Похвально, — сказал он. — С предисловием. Всех учёл?  
— Всех, — ответил Ньют.  
— А теперь я хотел бы послушать о твоих приключениях. — Паунд вытянул шею и вдруг рявкнул так громко, что Ньют вздрогнул. — Томас! Принеси нам чаю!

За стеной что-то громыхнуло и завозилось. Через пару секунд дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет проскользнул бессменный секретарь Паунда, темнокожий мужчина лет тридцати, который отлеветировал к столу поднос. Близко он подходить не стал и вместо приветствия одарил Ньюта неласковым взглядом. Дверь захлопнулась. Паунд хмыкнул.

— Слышал, ты выпустил в Нью-Йорке громоптицу, — сказал он, щедро насыпая в чашку сахар. — Сказочные животные! Так и не довелось увидеть их в естественной среде обитания. Ну, чего замолчал? Я слушаю.

В присутствии Паунда Ньют немного тушевался, несмотря на его грубоватое добродушие. Паунда было слишком много, в одном помещении с ним становилось тесно. Он остался одним из немногих знакомых, при разговоре с которыми Ньют невольно отводил глаза. Тут как с животными: бывали такие, на которых стоило смотреть прямо, а бывали те, которым следовало демонстрировать подчинение. Паунд был из последних.

Ньют придвинул к столу стул и, старательно глядя в сторону, начал рассказ.

* * *

Паунд задержал его на добрых четыре часа, задавая всё новые вопросы, расспрашивая о мелочах. С ним можно было не бояться и не скрывать — он был из тех, для кого цель всегда оправдывала средства, поэтому Ньют рассказал и о сомнительных сделках с браконьерами, и о встречах с дельцами, которых искали по всему магическому миру. Паунд только посмеивался: «Ах, Хасан! Старый лис! Ещё не помер, значит?». Он никогда не требовал сдать информаторов или навести на конкретных личностей, и Ньют это ценил.

Старик любил задавать вопросы, поэтому их разговоры складывались легко. Ещё Лита говорила Ньюту, что рассказчик из него был посредственный, «тот премерзкий типаж, из которого каждое слово клещами надо вытягивать».

«Ты всегда говоришь так, словно все должны быть в курсе, о чём ты говоришь, — вспылив однажды, заявила она. — Ведь интересно! Но почему ты не можешь объяснить? Кинешь слово, как кусок собаке, и стоишь, глазами хлопаешь. Откуда мне знать про этих твоих гиппогрифов? Почему нельзя объяснить?». После Ньют честно пытался, а потом они рассорились, и прилагать какие-то усилия Ньют перестал. Дома его понимали, в школе же друзей он больше так и не завёл.

— Ладно, — сказал наконец Паунд, добавив в свою чашечку ещё огневиски. — Ступай с миром. До нового года я почитаю твою книжку и внесу правки, а на рецензирование отдам после. Всё равно сейчас никто толком не работает.

Сказано это было с лёгким неодобрением. Паунд был женат на работе, но сотрудникам всегда безропотно давал отпуска. Между Рождеством и новым годом в Министерстве почти не оставалось людей, особенно в без того малолюдном Отделе контроля.

Напоследок Ньют подарил Паунду маленький сувенир: зачарованную деревяшку в форме скорченного человеческого лица, обвешанную бусинами и перьями: она отпугивала лечурок. Её использовали африканские шаманы. Паунд, питавший необъяснимую страсть ко всевозможным оберегам, пришёл в искренний восторг.

— Знал бы Отдел магической безопасности, — подмигнул ему Паунд, бережно перекладывая деревяшку на стол. Ньют нервно улыбнулся. Ему хватало Тесея, который не упускал возможности намекнуть, насколько сильно он всё это не одобрял.

— Не уезжай никуда хотя бы до марта, — сказал Джерри Паунд, когда Ньют уже собрался уходить. — И ради Мерлина, сотри с себя эти блёстки! Чем бы они ни были.

* * *

Вечером вчерашнего дня Тесей вручил ему письмо от Тины, сказав, что пришло оно несколько дней назад. Ньют так забегался, что напрочь о нём забыл, и вспомнил только утром, когда увидел его на столешнице в хижине. Читал он его, сидя абсолютно голым на стуле и дожидаясь, пока начнёт действовать зелье.

Почерк Тины был рваным, нервным и неразборчивым: она словно писала на бегу.

 _«Надеюсь, ты и твой зверинец в порядке_ , — без всяких приветствий начала она. — _Вот, выкроила пять минут, чтобы тебе написать. Тут все с ума сходят. Понятно, что ни о чём рассказывать нельзя, так что просто поверь. М. Г. пришёл в себя, но С. его временно отстранила, потому что люди недовольны. Из-за этого он в четыре раза злее, чем обычно. Но его можно понять. Жаль, что так получилось, он на самом деле хороший человек и отличный аврор._

_С Г. пока ничего не ясно. Мне кажется, что тебе в любом случае всё равно. Пусть ему впаяют полную и запрут где-нибудь подальше от нормальных людей._

_Куинни передаёт привет! Она подкинула Якобу адрес человека, который купил скорлупу без лишних вопросов. Она порывалась бросить всё и уехать вместе с ним к вам, но я так испугалась, что она передумала. Ведь Англия — это ужас, там мокро и скучно. Без обид._

_Напиши мне, как будет время. И я жду твою книгу»._

В спешке Ньют положил письмо в чемоданчик с рукописью и едва не отдал его Паунду, но вовремя заметил, сложил в несколько раз и сунул во внутренний карман пальто. Он даже улыбнулся, подумав, как обрадуется Тина, когда они с Криденсом приедут в Америку и отдадут ей первое печатное издание «Фантастических тварей». И как обрадуется Криденс — Тина явно нравилась ему не меньше, чем самому Ньюту.

К дому он аппарировал, когда уже начало смеркаться, хотя было совсем не поздно, просто британский декабрь давал о себе знать. Первым к порогу подбежала Лира — она с маниакальностью сторожевого пса встречала всех пришельцев, — а потом Ньют заметил Криденса. Тот встал у открытой двери в гостиную, выглядя почти потерянным.

— Привет, — сказал ему Ньют. — Как дела?  
— Хорошо, — ответил Криденс и замолчал.

Он казался слегка утомлённым, немного ошарашенным, но определённо нормальным. Ему шла обычная одежда, шёл их старый особняк, шла нормальность — то, что было у всех них, но чего никогда не было у Криденса. Всего несколько недель назад он вжимал в плечи голову и шарахался от любого контакта, а теперь смотрел в глаза и почти не сутулился. Всё же, подумал Ньют, человек не сильно отличался от животного. Дай ему место, где укрыться, пищу, тепло и ласку — и он встанет на ноги. С Криденсом всё будет в порядке, иначе и быть не могло.

Ньют улыбнулся, и Криденс тут же улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ньют? — крикнул из кабинета Тесей. — Тебе письмо от Дамблдора. Забери его, оно зачаровано и пытается откусить мне палец.  
— Сейчас, — откликнулся Ньют, стаскивая с себя пальто.

Дамблдор звал их в Лондон, чтобы выбрать палочку, и просил разрешения на использование их камина. «Я договорился с Гарриком Олливандером, он готов принять нас после закрытия. Буду признателен, если ты захватишь с собой что-нибудь, что можно использовать в качестве сердцевины. Полагаю, таких вещей у тебя в избытке».

— Криденс, — позвал Ньют, размышляя над тем, что из завалов перьев, усов, когтей, зубов, чешуи и шерсти могло пригодиться Гаррику Олливандеру. — Ты готов отправиться за палочкой?  
— Да, — ответил Криденс, почти сияя от радости. Краем глаза Ньют заметил, как усмехнулся Тесей.

* * *

Гаррик Олливандер встретил их на пороге магазина, торопливо распахнул дверь и поманил, приглашая внутрь. Стоило им переступить порог, как он тут же её захлопнул и запер, а потом развернулся и посмотрел на Дамблдора.

Гаррику было лет двадцать — Ньют не особо хорошо определял возраст на глаз. Невысокий и худощавый, он выглядел как вчерашний выпускник Хогвартса. У него были большие глаза, светлые до прозрачности, копна тёмно-каштановых кудрей и едва заметные веснушки на переносице. Дамблдору он едва доставал до плеча.

— Гаррик Олливандер, — представился он. Ньют назвал себя, но когда собрался говорить Криденс, Дамблдор неожиданно его перебил:  
— Как я и говорил, нам нужна помощь.  
— Сделаю что смогу, — деловито ответил Гаррик.

Он скользнул по Ньюту скучающим взглядом, но на Криденса посмотрел с гораздо большим интересом. Говорили, что у Олливандеров был особый нюх на людей — они видели их насквозь. Ньют до сих пор помнил смесь страха и почти благоговейного трепета, которую испытал, когда Джервейс Олливандер подхватил его подмышки, поставил на табурет и достал рулетку. Джервейс держал в памяти каждую свою продажу и лично знал все волшебные семейства. Ему даже не нужно было спрашивать: ни Ньют, ни его мать не могли сказать ему ничего нового.

— Наш друг был вынужден бежать из Америки без палочки, — пояснил Дамблдор. — И ему нужна новая.  
— А какой была старая? — спросил Гаррик. Криденс заметно побледнел, и Ньют машинально подступил к нему поближе.  
— 12 дюймов, — без колебаний ответил Дамблдор, — кипарис и волос единорога.  
— Минутку.

Гаррик исчез в подсобке, которая примыкала к торговому залу. Оттуда донеслись звуки возни и скрип передвигаемой мебели, но вернулся он меньше чем через минуту, держа в руках тёмный футляр.

— У нас как раз есть аналогичная. — Он раскрыл футляр и протянул Криденсу палочку, светлую, с изящной резьбой на рукояти. — Попробуйте.

Ещё дома Тесей рассказал Криденсу, как вести себя у Олливандера, потому что Ньюту это просто не пришло в голову. «Возьми её в руки и взмахни, — сказал Тесей. — Ничего представлять не нужно, палочка сама почувствует, подходит тебе или нет». Криденс взял палочку и взмахнул, точно как говорил Тесей, и из её кончика немедленно вырвался сноп искр. Охнув, Криденс отступил, не выронив палочку только потому, что Дамблдор успел её забрать.

Гаррик присвистнул.

— С первого раза! — воскликнул он. — Ну надо же. А я хотел предложить ещё парочку. Посмотрите?  
— Да, — ответил Дамблдор. Гаррик нахмурился.  
— Вы немой? — прямо спросил он у Криденса. — Простите за бестактность, просто некоторая древесина лучше подходит для невербальных заклинаний. Например, сосна, ольха и ива. Кипарис гораздо капризнее в этом плане.  
— Я не немой, — ответил Криденс.  
— Тогда не молчите! — С этими словами Гаррик снова скрылся в подсобке.

На этот раз он искал дольше, но вышел уже со стопкой футляров.

— Тоже кипарис, но с пером авгурея, — пояснил он. — Я экспериментирую с сердцевиной, хочу открыть что-нибудь новое. Попробуйте.

Криденс взмахнул и этой палочкой, но уже осторожнее. Результат был таким же, только теперь Криденс не испугался. Лицо Гаррика стало совсем озадаченным.

— Кипарис и волос из хвоста крылатого коня. — И снова искры. — Очень интересно. А если эту?

Они опробовали ещё несколько палочек, и каждая охотно принимала Криденса. Судя по лицу Гаррика, такое он видел впервые; несколько удивлённым выглядел даже Дамблдор. Зато Ньют ожидал чего-то подобного, хотя втайне боялся, что Криденсу не подойдёт ни одна.

— Впервые с таким сталкиваюсь, — признался Гаррик. — Наверное, мой отец помог бы вам больше, чем я. Я могу его вызвать, если хотите.  
— Не стоит, — сказал Дамблдор и обратился уже к Криденсу. — Какая нравится тебе больше?

Криденс задумался, а потом потянулся к одному из футляров: в нём была чёрная палочка, очень простая, с рукоятью, немного напоминающей рукоять меча с маленькой гардой. Он бережно взял её.

— Эта, — сказал он.  
— 12,5 дюймов, вскрытая лаком ива, — с некоторой гордостью сообщил Гаррик. — Волос единорога. Хороший выбор. Добротная палочка, верная и послушная. Знаете, как в моей семье говорят про иву? «Если волшебнику суждена долгая дорога, то с ивой она пройдёт быстрее». Не хотите попробовать какое-нибудь заклинание?  
— Нет, я... — Криденс как зачарованный рассматривал палочку. — Я воздержусь, наверное.  
— Как знаете, — пожал плечами Гаррик. — Мне нужно сделать запись в книге. Понимаю, что вы не хотите называть своё настоящее имя. Придумайте какое-нибудь. Я скажу отцу, что ко мне заходил иностранец.  
— Иностранка, — со смешком поправил его Дамблдор. — Если путать следы, так основательно.  
— Ох, — вдруг сказал Ньют, — я же принёс вам кое-что. В знак признательности.

Он расстегнул чемодан и извлёк оттуда несколько бумажных пакетов.

— Перья и когти громоптицы, — начал перечислять он. — Жилы вампуса, ядовитые клыки бумсланга, сброшенная кожа рунеспура. Что-то ещё...

Гаррик заметно оживился. Его бледные щёки разрумянились, из-за чего он начал выглядеть ещё младше.

— Да-да, — рассеянно сказал он, не сводя с пакетов глаз. — Знаете, мой отец — большой консерватор, он предпочитает использовать одни и те же материалы, незаслуженно обходя вниманием более редкие.  
— Тогда это всё ваше. — Ньют махнул рукой на пакеты и обратился уже к Криденсу. — Придумал имя?  
— Андромеда Осборн, — слегка смущённо ответил тот. Он аккуратно вернул палочку на бархатную подушечку в футляре, но продолжал смотреть на неё так, будто ничего красивее не видел в жизни.  
— Андромеда Осборн, — повторил Гаррик. — Так и запишем.

Ньют заметил, как улыбнулся Дамблдор. Когда они уходили, он попросил подождать:: их с Гарриком разговора Ньют не слышал, но видел, как Дамблдор наклонился, чтобы прошептать ему что-то в ухо. Гаррик покачал головой, и тогда Дамблдор обнял его напоследок и вернулся к ним.

Они втроём вышли на Косую аллею, уже тёмную, но подсвеченную желтоватыми огнями фонарей. Здесь было людно, хотя большинство магазинов уже закрылись: волшебники гуляли, заходили в бары и рестораны, некоторые — возвращались домой или шли продолжать веселье в других местах.

Из разношёрстной толпы они почти не выделялись, даже Криденс, который начал привыкать к волшебному миру и теперь разглядывал Косую аллею с любопытством привыкшего к магии путешественника. Палочку в футляре он положил в карман и придерживал рукой, будто боялся, что она куда-нибудь денется.

— Это замечательная перемена, — заметил Дамблдор, — от Бэрбоуна — к Осборн.  
— Мне показалось, это гораздо больше похоже на правду, — признался Криденс.  
— А Андромеда?

Криденс бросил быстрый взгляд на Ньюта.

— Мне понравилась история про девушку, которую принесли в жертву гигантскому киту, — сказал он. — Которую потом спас герой.

Дамблдор рассмеялся, а Ньюту потребовалось почти полминуты, чтобы понять, что Криденс имел в виду. Он вспомнил их оборвавшийся разговор о драконах, и вспомнил то, чем не уставал попрекать его Тесей. Ему стало почти неловко, и он отвёл глаза, стараясь скрыть нервозность.

— Я попросил разрешение использовать ваш камин, — сказал Дамблдор, когда они остановились на перекрёстке.  
— Конечно, — ответил Ньют. Скоро отпуск Тесея закончится, он снова будет пропадать на работе ночами, а мама вернётся к Клио. Ньют понимал, что учитель из него был никудышный: отказываться от помощи в его ситуации было глупо. Дамблдор смог бы научить Криденса гораздо большему, чем он сам, и он был единственным человеком не из семьи, которому Ньют действительно доверял.  
— Спасибо. И ещё. — Дамблдор вынул из-за пазухи свёрток. — Почитай на досуге.

«Почитай на досуге» прозвучало так, словно сделать это Ньют должен был в полном одиночестве. Весил свёрток немного, но пальцами Ньют нащупал несколько проступавших через обёрточную бумагу небольших пузырьков.

Дома никого не было. Встретившая их у порога Нинни сказала, что мама вместе с Тесеем пошли кататься на лошадях и попросили, чтобы к ужину их не ждали.

— Кстати, лошади, — сказал Ньют, пока Криденс разворачивал футляр с палочкой. — Ты умеешь ездить верхом?  
— Нет.  
— А хотел бы научиться?  
— Да, — после небольшой паузы ответил Криденс.

Он встал у камина и теперь вертел палочку в руках, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не размахивать ей слишком сильно. Ньют подошёл ближе и вынул свою.

— Люмос, — сказал он, и на кончике его палочки вспыхнул огонёк. — Попробуешь? Нужно представить, что ты хочешь, произнести слово и сделать движение. Поначалу может быть сложно, но всё приходит с опытом.  
— Люмос, — повторил за ним Криденс и взмахнул палочкой. Из неё выбился сноп искр.  
— О, нет, не совсем. — Ньют затушил свою палочку и заткнул её за ухо. — Я покажу. Можно?

Криденс кивнул, и тогда Ньют встал за его спиной и осторожно взял его за правое запястье. Он повёл рукой Криденса в воздухе.

— Движение, потом слово, — сказал он. — Сосредоточься.  
— Люмос, — снова произнёс Криденс, и теперь на кончике палочки загорелся бледно-синий огонёк, совсем слабый, но отчётливый и стабильный. Ньют скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Криденс восторженно вздохнул.  
— И Нокс, — сказал Ньют, делая его рукой другой жест. Он отстранился. — Попробуй теперь сам.  
— Нокс, — повторил за ним Криденс. Огонёк потух.  
— Отлично! — Ньют поймал себя на том, что улыбается. — Где-то дома должен лежать учебник для первого курса Хогвартса. Там основные заклинания. Если что — спросишь у меня или Тесея.  
— Или у мисс Скамандер? — спросил Криденс.  
— О, нет. Ей запрещено колдовать.

Криденс обернулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на Ньюта. Они стояли очень близко, и Ньют, боявшийся напугать его слишком резким вторжением в личное пространство, поспешно шагнул назад.

— Как это — запрещено колдовать?  
— У неё забрали палочку, — пояснил Ньют. — Это случилось после войны. Если хочешь, спроси у неё. Она расскажет.

Сейчас Ньют говорил об этом спокойно — со временем боль поутихла и сгладилась у всех них. Как ни странно, легче всех лишение палочки пережила их мать: Ньюту потребовалось время, и ещё больше времени нужно было Тесею.

— Мне жаль, — искренне сказал Криденс. Ньют улыбнулся.  
— Всё хорошо. Разве Кали кажется тебе несчастной?

Криденс так и стоял вполоборота, глядя на него странным непроницаемым взглядом. Палочка шла ему не меньше, чем та нормальность, о которой Ньют размышлял раньше. Он думал, что будет труднее, боялся, что обскур не позволит истинной магии Криденса проявить себя, опасался, что они не смогут достать ему палочку, что он не сможет колдовать. Но всё получилось, и к гордости, которую Ньют испытывал всякий раз, когда ему удавалось вытянуть обречённое животное, подмешивалось что-то ещё.

— Нет, — ответил Криденс. — Она кажется мне очень счастливой.

* * *

Свёрток Дамблдора Ньют распаковал ближе к ночи, в хижине, перед тем, как пойти кормить животных. В нём оказалось письмо с печатью, несколько схваченных лентами свитков и два маленьких — в большой палец величиной — пузырьков, пронумерованных #1 и #2.

Первым делом Ньют развернул письмо.

 _«Обойдусь без предисловий_ , — написал Дамблдор. — _Ньют, ты и без меня знаешь, насколько неизученными являются обскуры и обскури. Что 20 лет назад, что сейчас — никто не желает ими заниматься, а те, кто желают, не афишируют сферу своих изысканий._

_Я выполню своё обещание и сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь Криденсу. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал: надежда на возвращение магии из обскура в нормальное состояние минимальна. С высокой долей вероятности это необратимый процесс, единственным решением которого является разделение носителя и паразита. Думаю, не нужно пояснять, что способность к магии в такой ситуации, скорее всего, не сохранится._

_Обскур медленно пожирал мою сестру. За те годы, что она прожила в Годриковой лощине, мы выработали определённые ритуалы, которые позволяли удерживать обскура и при этом не усложнять Ариане жизнь. К письму я прилагаю два зелья и рецепты, которые помогут, если ситуация станет совсем дурной._

_#1 — это успокоительное, оно воздействует на обскура, минуя владельца, но, как показала практика, обскур со временем вырабатывает к нему толерантность. В рецепте я указал, какие ингредиенты мы меняли, чтобы оно вновь стало действенным._

_#2 — это зелье для разделения. Оно снабжено заклинанием нашего изобретения: над ним работали моя мать Кендра, Аберфорт и я. Зелье стабилизирует состояние носителя, а заклинание воздействует на обскура. Мы его не испытывали._

_Ньют, Криденсу нужен покой. Стрессы должны быть исключены полностью — любое неловкое движение способно спровоцировать обскура, а сильный стресс — привести к тому, что не поможет даже успокоительное. Как я и говорил, палочковая магия поможет._

_Я не отказываюсь от своих обещаний и буду прилагать все усилия для того, чтобы найти выход. Более того, я готов заниматься с Криденсом, учить его владеть собой, иными словами, делать всё, что Кендра делала для Арианы._

_Не думаю, что стоит говорить ему всё это»._

Скрипнула лестница. Ньют вскинул голову и увидел Криденса, который осторожно спускался вниз. На его плечах сидела Лира, похожая издалека на пушистый серо-коричневый воротник.

Должно быть, что-то выдало Ньюта, потому что лицо Криденса переменилось. Он замер, не дойдя пары ступенек до конца.

В марте, вдруг подумал Ньют. Март — хороший месяц.

— Криденс, — сказал он, чувствуя, что от тревоги его голос вибрирует и дрожит. — Как ты отнесёшься к кругосветному путешествию? Месяца через три.

Лицо Криденса прояснилось. Придержав рукой Лиру, он спрыгнул на пол.

— Это было бы замечательно, — сказал он и улыбнулся.


End file.
